Back Where the Sun Can Find You
by Addie Logan
Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee try to repair their friendship after five years apart...
1. Mending

Disclaimer. Marvel owns all the characters. Don't sue. The song at the beginning, "Jubilee," is written and performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter, and is from her album, _Stones in the Road_. I don't own that either, so again, don't sue.

Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee try to rebuild their lost friendship after spending years apart… (Part one in a series)

Rating: PG-13 

Author's Note: This story is mainly a Wolverine and Jubilee (although I threw Bobby Drake in there for a minute or two, just for kicks—don't ask, just accept it as, um, comic relief!), and although this part of the series is not really a romance, there's definitely some romantic possibility there. If you don't like W/J romantic pairings, don't read this or any part of my "Back Where the Sun Can Find You" series. If you do anyway and flame me, I will be forced to hunt you down and scold you for not listening to me in the first place. J

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, please be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. J Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it.

****

Back Where the Sun Can Find You: Mending

By: Addie Logan ([**addie_logan@yahoo.com**][1])

I can tell by the way you're walking That you don't want company I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on And in your own good time you'll be Back where the sun can find you Under the wise wishing tree And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade And call it a jubilee And I can tell by the way you're talking That the past isn't letting you go But there's only so long you can take it all on And then the wrong's gotta be on its own And when you're ready to leave it behind you You'll look back, and all that you'll see Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust On your way to the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're listening That you're still expecting to hear Your name being called like a summons to all Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears They can't add up to much without you And so if it were just up to me I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band Play your song at the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're searching For something you can't even name That you haven't been able to come to the table Simply glad that you came And when you feel like this try to imagine That we're all like frail boats on the sea Just scanning the night for that great guiding light Announcing the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're standing With your eyes filling with tears That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home Even though your home is right here Where the people who love you are gathered Under the wise wishing tree May we all be considered then straight on delivered Down to the jubilee 'Cause the people who love you are waiting And they'll wait just as long as need be When we look back and say those were halcyon days We're talking 'bout jubilee

Wolverine sped up to the main gate of the mansion, returning from one of the many "breaks" he took from the X-Men. He'd been gone for over a year this time, which was longer than he usually stayed away. He wasn't even sure why he was even returning this time, knowing that which had driven him away would still be there, waiting for him. He hadn't meant to ever come back again when he'd last left, but Logan had never been able to stay away from the X-Men for good, no matter how hard he tried. He parked his motorcycle in the garage, got off, slung his dufflebag over his shoulder, and headed towards the front door.

Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, was walking into the front hall of the mansion, when the door opened and Wolverine entered. "Logan!" Storm exclaimed as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "By the Goddess, you are home!"

Kurt Wagner heard the commotion and came into the foyer to see what was going on. "Logan! _Mein freund_! We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever be coming back to us, but you are home!"

Logan gave Kurt a backslapping hug. "You shoulda known better than to think you could get rid of me that easily, Elf."

Wolverine ran his hands through his unruly points of hair. He hadn't really wanted to make much of a scene when he returned, but as he more and more of his teammates enter the foyer, he knew that he'd not achieved that goal. His gaze shifted to one person in particular, and the rest of the crowd seemed to melt away.

"Hey, Jeannie."

Jean walked over to Wolverine. "Hello, Logan," she said, almost as if she were greeting someone on the street in passing. Wolverine tensed at the simplicity of her tone. Didn't she know she was the one who'd driven him away? Of course she did. She didn't even need her telepathy to figure that one out.

"It's been a long day. I'm going upstairs to get some rest," Wolverine said.

"Logan, I want to talk to you," Jean said.

Sensing the tension level in the room rise considerably, the X-Men who had gathered slipped out, leaving Jean and Logan alone. "Logan…" Jean began.

"I have nothing to say to you, Red," Wolverine snapped as he began to go up the stairs.

Jean ran to him and grabbed hold of his arm. "Logan…please…"

Wolverine froze at the sound of desperation in her voice, staring straight ahead. "Say what you gotta say."

"I'm sorry."

"That's it?" Logan asked. "Sorry ain't enough, Darlin'."

Jean began to cry. "Logan please…you have to understand! Scott's my husband, and I…I love him!"

The sound of those words made Logan feel sick. "Shoulda never told me ya loved me then, Jeannie," he said.

Hot tears were streaming down Jean's face and blurring her vision. "I…we thought he was dead!"

Wolverine turned around suddenly, making Jean grasp the railing in order to keep her balance. "So, what, did you figure you'd just console yourself with me? Was that it, Darlin'? Did ya think, that since I always loved ya, it would be easy just to jerk me around some, get your kicks 'til ol' One Eye finally came crawlin' back from the Great Beyond? I don't like bein' toyed with like that, Jeannie."

"I was never toying with you, Logan!" Jean exclaimed.

Anger flashed in Wolverine's already wild eyes. "Did you ever even really love me? Or did ya just say that so I'd agree to keep ya warm when Scott couldn't. 'Cause if that was the case, I'd have been more than happy to do that without you playin' with my head. But that's what you do best, ain't it Darlin'—play with people's heads."

Logan's words cut deep. "You don't mean that, Logan!" she said. "You know I wasn't lying! You know I meant it when I said I loved you!"

Logan glared at her. "Go cry to Scott. I ain't in the mood to hear it right now."

"Logan, please!" Jean cried, grabbing Wolverine's arm again in desperation. 

Wolverine's claws shot and he held them at her face. "Stay away from me, Jean," he growled. He retracted his claws, snatched his arm away from her, and went upstairs. 

Jean sat down and cried.

*** *** ***

"Logan?" Wolverine heard a soft, female voice call from behind him. He extended his claws and spun around.

Jubilee's eyes grew wide, and she put her hand out, as if to stop him. "Calm down, Wolvie, it's just me," she said.

Wolverine's claws disappeared back into his hands. "Sorry, Kid. I thought you might be someone else." He frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off in college."

"I graduated a few months ago." Jubilee frowned and her voice got softer. "But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

"Sorry, Kiddo. Guess I really haven't been around ya much lately."

"It's okay," Jubilee said, shrugging her shoulders. "I know how you are, Logan. I've gotten used to it."

Wolverine gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

Jubilee walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you, Wolvie." She walked away from him and went back into her room.

Wolverine shook off his confusion and walked down the hall.

*** *** ***

Logan opened the door to his room. It was dark and still, reminding him of a tomb. He threw his dufflebag on a chair and then lay down on the bed. He could still smell her on the pillow, and Logan felt his stomach tying up in knots. He got up and began to wander around the room slowly. He could see her face—hear her voice—everywhere. She even still had some of her things there, although the tangible reminders of her were mostly gone.

He walked past the closet and saw that the silk, emerald-green dress he'd given her the first Christmas they spent as a couple was still hanging there. He could remember when he'd bought it. He'd felt strange shopping for a dress by himself, and he wasn't quite what sort of style to buy. Jean had loved it, though, and that had made it all worthwhile. Now she was gone, but the dress was still there. Wolverine took it from the closet and ran his hand over the fabric. It was the color of her eyes and as smooth as her skin. She'd worn that dress the night he'd proposed, and the memory was still fresh and clear in his mind.

He'd taken her out to a nice restaurant, trying to be the sort of gentleman that he felt she deserved. She'd looked stunning that night, with her red-gold hair falling down and hitting the material of her dress, and Logan couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have her love. After all his years of waiting, Jean was his.

It was late by the time they got back to the mansion, and Jean had just wanted to go to bed, but Logan had convinced her to go up to the roof with him. They sat there together for a long time, watching the stars with Jean cuddled up next to Logan. Logan had been unsure of the perfect thing say, so he'd opted to just silently slip the ring on her finger instead. Jean had looked down at her hand and Wolverine had watched as realization slowly moved up her face. Tears had welled up in her eyes, and Logan had thought she was going to run away, tell him that she just couldn't commit to him like that, but she hadn't. Instead, she had thrown her arms around him, smothering him with kisses, telling him how she wanted nothing more in the world than to be his wife. It had been one of the few truly happy moments of Wolverine's misery-filled life.

Logan snapped back to reality and stared down at the dress. "Why'd ya have to do this to me, Darlin'?" he asked aloud. His claws suddenly shot out of his hands, and in seconds, the dress was in shreds.

Wolverine retracted his claws and clutched a scrap of emerald-green fabric to his chest. "Oh, Jeannie," he cried as he fell to his knees.

*** *** ***

Hours later, Wolverine heard a knock on his door. He tried to ignore it, but the sound wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to will it. He stormed over the door and threw it open. "What!?" he growled. 

"Jeez, Wolvie, what's with you tonight?" Jubilee asked. "That's the second time you've seemed, uh, less than thrilled to see me." She thrust the tray of food she was holding at him. "Here, I thought you might be hungry."

Wolverine took the tray. "Sorry, Kiddo," he said. "I've been a little cranky."

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders. "Cranky, huh. What's new?"

Logan gave her a wry grin. "You wanna come in, or are ya just gonna stand there all day?" he asked.

"Am I welcome?"

"I just invited you in, didn't I?"

Jubilee walked into the room, shutting the door behind her with a light kick. Wolverine sat the tray down on a table. "How ya been, Kid?" he asked.

"Good, I guess," Jubilee replied. "I have my degree now, and I think I'm going to be a teacher." Logan chuckled at that, but Jubilee ignored him, continuing to speak. "When I told Ms. Frost she just gave me this funny little smile and said something about how I should take karma into consideration before making a career choice."

Logan sat down and began to eat. "She may have a point there, Darlin'," he said between bites.

Jubilee nervously twirled her long, black hair around one of her fingers. "I was not _that_ bad," she said. "Besides, I'm a lot more mature than I used to be."

Logan looked almost amused. "Ya are, huh, Kiddo?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not thirteen anymore. Just turned twenty-three as a matter of fact."

A look of obvious surprise went over Logan's face. "You're _that_ old? Well, not that that's really all that old but you…" His voice trailed off as he began to look her up and down, noticing that her little girl's figure had faded away, leaving in its place that of a very attractive young woman. "Yeah, I guess you have grown up."

The intense look in Wolverine's eyes as he studied her made Jubilee nervous. She crossed her arms tightly in front of her stomach. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

Wolverine gestured to the chair across from him. "Sit."

Jubilee lowered herself into the chair quickly. "So, um, how are you feeling?" she asked after a moment. "Besides cranky."

Wolverine glanced out the corner of his eye at the pile of dress scraps in front of the closet. "Can't complain."

"Don't lie to me."

Wolverine looked down at the ground. "I don't wanna talk about it right now, Kid."

"Will you want to talk about it later?"

"No."

"Fine then," Jubilee said as she pushed herself up from the chair and started to leave.

Wolverine jumped up and ran in front of her, blocking the door. "We can talk about something else," he said. "Don't leave,"

Jubilee was startled by the almost desperate tone in his voice. Since when was Wolverine so in need of companionship? Jubilee knew she couldn't leave him then, although she figured he probably would've left her, had the situation been reversed. He'd left her enough in the past. And the last time had been for five years… "I'll stay, Wolvie," she said.

Logan grinned.

*** *** ***

Wolverine woke early the next morning to find Jubilee curled up beside him on the couch, asleep. They'd talked for hours the night before, and Wolverine had realized just how much he'd missed her. He felt guilty for staying away from her for so long, so caught up in his own life to realized that he'd been ignoring Jubilee. He petted her hair, and promised her silently that he'd never to turn his back on her again.

Wolverine continued to watch her, and after a while, her blue eyes opened and she looked at him with what appeared to be almost adoration. "Mornin' Kid," he said.

"Mornin' Wolvie." Jubilee sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven forty-five."

Jubilee started to get up. "I've got to go," she said. "I have a Danger Room session with Hank and Remy at eight."

Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "You assigned that time or did ya pick it?"

Jubilee smiled. "I picked it. I don't sleep nearly as late as I used to. College classes weaned me off that."

"Come back and see me later, okay Darlin'?"

Jubilee frowned. "You're not leaving this room all day, are you?" she asked.

"Wasn't plannin' on it," Logan said.

"You shouldn't stay locked up in here like that," Jubilee said. "It isn't good for you. Besides, don't you usually like to spend time outside when you're upset about something?"

"I'm not all that upset," Wolverine said.

"Right. I know you way too well to believe that one, Wolvie."

"Maybe you're not the only person who's changed, Jubilation."

"You haven't changed, Logan. You don't want to leave this room because you're afraid you'll run into Jean or Scott if you try to go downstairs. You're running from your problems the same way you always have."

Wolverine looked at her, defiance and anger flashing in his eyes. "That ain't true, Darlin'. I don't run from anything."

Jubilee threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, _Wolvie_, you're right. You don't run from your problems. You don't push away the people who care for you. You've been a part of my life for the past five or so years, somehow I've just missed it. I'm the crazy one, Logan, because you've never rejected me, never said you'd be there and then weren't just because it was easier for you to simply disappear. That's not your personality at all, Wolverine."

Wolverine jumped up from the couch and started to yell at her, but he stopped short. Her words had hit a nerve. The pain in her eyes made his stomach twist. "You better get goin', Kid."

Jubilee nodded and began to walk away.

"I'll see you later, right?" he called after her.

"Yeah, sure, Logan."

*** *** ***

"End program," Gambit called as the scenery melted away, leaving nothing in its place but and almost-empty wall with metal walls. He turned to Jubilee. "You all right, Petite?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I believe our Cajun comrade is referring to the fact that you were a tad more…how shall I put it…_vicious_ in today's session than you usually tend to be," Beast said.

Jubilee pushed a strand of hair that had gotten escaped from her ponytail out of her face. "If I was, it wasn't on purpose," she said.

"Does dis have anyt'ing to do wit' Logan commin' back?" Gambit asked.

"Whether Wolverine is here or not makes no difference to me whatsoever," Jubilee replied.

Remy and Hank gave each other an incredulous look that Jubilee didn't catch, but both decided not to push the issue. "Well, I'm supposed to meet Rogue to decide on colors or somt'ing like dat, so I guess I better go," Gambit said.

Jubilee gave the first smile that Gambit and Beast had seen her give all day, but a sad look still lingered in her eyes. "I still can't believe you two are getting married," she said

"Neit'er can I," Gambit said, shaking his head.

*** *** ***

Jubilee walked down the hall towards her room. She wanted nothing more in the world than to take a long, hot shower and change into some old, comfortable clothes. After Wolverine's reappearance, staying up most of the night before talking to him, and now her workout in the Danger Room, Jubilee felt drained.

Suddenly, Wolverine walked out of his room and into the hall. Jubilee felt her heart sink at the sight of him. She wasn't ready to see him quite yet after their conversation that morning. Logan looked a little startled to see her in the hallway, and Jubilee realized that that was not an expression she saw him wear often.

Wolverine stopped a few feet in front of Jubilee. "Is that your uniform, Darlin'?" he asked.

He was looking her over with the same intense gaze he had had the night before and Jubilee felt herself grow self-conscious. "Um, yeah," she said.

"What, did ya cut some fabric off Betsy's old uniform or somethin'?" Logan asked.

Jubilee blushed and looked away. "It's not _that_ revealing," she said. "Besides, it allows for freedom of movement."

Wolverine raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I bet it does. But I think ya need to throw a yellow raincoat over it before you go out in public."

Jubilee laughed nervously. "That isn't funny, Wolvie." She looked up and met his eyes. "Does it look bad?"

Wolverine swallowed hard as he regarded her for a moment. She was small, but shapely, with what Logan considered nice curves and great legs. She had long, dark hair, pouty lips, and the type of Asian features which he'd always favored. Logan silently scolded himself, remembering that it was Jubilee he was looking at. "Nah, Darlin' it looks good," he said. He looked over her one more time, then added, "A little too good."

The expression that suddenly came over Wolverine's face shocked Jubilee. "_Is that a leer?_" she asked herself before deciding that she must be imagining things. Still, she felt the blush that had started on her cheeks spreading to her whole body. "I thought you were going to stay in your room all day," she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I decided to go downstairs and see how everyone's been," Wolverine said.

"You don't have to go down there just because…"

"I ain't goin' down because of what you said earlier, Kid."

"Oh." Jubilee started searching her mind for something to say in order to break the awkward silence. "Gambit and Rogue are engaged," she said finally.

Wolverine laughed and the warmth of the sound made Jubilee relax. "Figures they would break down and get hitched someday," he said. "Still, I'm not sure who I feel worse for, him or her."

"Do you feel bad for them because they're getting married?" Jubilee asked.

"Nope. I feel bad for them because they're marrying each other." Logan thought for a moment. "Marriage ain't so bad, I guess—as long as it ain't to someone like Viper."

"More like when it's to someone like Jean?" Jubilee regretted saying the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

Wolverine flared up. "Don't do that to me, Kid. Don't say stuff you know is gonna affect me, especially where Jean's concerned. I'm not sure I can control my reaction."

"Are you saying you'd hurt me?" Jubilee asked.

"Not intentionally, but I never know what I'd do if I got mad enough."

"Why do you let Jean get to you like that still?" Jubilee asked. "From what I heard she left you."

"I'm warnin' ya, Jubilation, stop it."

"You're impossible."

"So I've heard."

Jubilee was sick of arguing. "I'm going to take a shower," she said.

"See ya, Kid."

Jubilee walked over to her door, put her hand on the doorknob, and stopped. "I'm not a kid anymore," she said, staring forward.

"I know, Darlin'."

Jubilee went into the room, closing the door behind her.

Wolverine started to go downstairs, but changed his mind and went back to his room instead.

*** *** ***

Jubilee got out of the shower and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old, faded T-shirt. She sat down of the edge of the bed, opened the bedside table drawer that she used as sort of a catchall, and took out her brush. Under the brush was an old picture of her and Wolverine that was taken when she was fifteen. That had been back when she'd thought of him as "her Wolvie." She set her brush down beside her on the bed and picked up the picture. Her hands began to tremble as she looked down and the snapshot, remembering how happy she'd been—how much she'd loved and trusted him—before he'd just vanished from her life for five long years. The last time she'd really spent any time with him was when she graduated from the Massachusetts Academy, and after that he'd slipped further and further away from her, until it had come to a point where he wasn't even aware of the fact that she'd graduated from college and rejoined the X-Men.

Jubilee crumpled up the picture in her suddenly steady hands and threw it as far away from her as she could. He wasn't "her Wolvie" anymore, and she wasn't sure if he ever really had been. She was mad at herself for talking to him the night before, unable to say no when he'd ask her not to leave. How many times had he left when she'd asked—no begged—him to stay? Jubilee was angry now—angry with Logan for abandoning her and mad at herself for allowing him to hurt him in the first place. Every negative thought she'd ever had towards Wolverine, all the hurt she'd kept locked up inside, suddenly came rushing to the surface. She got off the bed, strode over to her desk, sat down, took out a pen and paper, and began to write:

Logan, I remember a time when you were everything to me—my mentor, my teammate, my best friend. I put all my faith in you, even when you'd let me down more times that I even care to count. But that's over now. I'm not going to be your ever-faithful little Jubilee anymore. I just can't be. It's too much for me to be close to you—it's too much for anyone. I can finally see why Jean would choose Scott over you. Scott's the kind of man who's safe to love—you're not. I can never be sure with you, can never know that you won't push me away when I need you the most. You ask so much of people, Logan, always wanting them to adapt to your way of life, but you're never willing to give in for them, even a little bit. You can't see past yourself, can't see more than what you want. You act as if the world is nothing but cruel to you, ignoring every good thing in your life, believing that you can't hold on to anything that doesn't hurt. You expect everyone to just step back and let you brood, no matter how much it hurts the people that care about you the most. In a word, Logan, you're selfish. When you came back this time, I tried to be mad at you. I wanted so badly to hate you for all you've done to me, but I couldn't. I saw you, and somehow all those years worth of anger just melted away. I guess you've always had that effect on me. But now I've realized that I can—and should—be mad at you. I'm not your "sidekick" anymore. I'm not some pitiful little kid tagging along after the "Great Wolverine" like some hopelessly devoted puppy. I'm not desperate for your acceptance anymore. I don't need it. Whatever friendship we had in the past is gone now. I know I'll never be able to forget I knew you, but hopefully someday I'll be able to get beyond all the pain you've caused me. Good-bye, Logan. Jubilee

Jubilee read over the note and immediately knew she could never give it to him. Yes, Logan had hurt her, but she still could not do something that would cause him the sort of pain that she knew the letter would. She folded it up, shoved it in her bedside table drawer, and climbed into bed, praying for the comforting sleep that would take her away from reality.

*** *** ***

The following afternoon, Jubilee sat on the couch in the recroom, eating popcorn and watching a rather boring movie when Bobby Drake came in. "Hey, Kid!" he said a little too loudly for Jubilee.

"Bobby?" she asked in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching in Massachusetts now?" She frowned. "And knock off that 'Kid' thing."

"I would if it didn't bother you so much," Bobby said with a crooked grin. "And yes, I am supposed to be at the Academy, but apparently Emma forgot to take her happy pills this week and she's taking it all out on me."

"So you're here hiding from her?"

Bobby hung his head in shame. "When you put it that way, I sound pathetic."

"You are pathetic," Jubilee said. "Tell me again what possessed you to marry Frosty."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You were drunk."

"Exactly!" Bobby explained as if that was a perfectly good explanation.

"You love her, Drake?" Jubilee asked.

Bobby shuffled a little. "When she's not trying to kill me, yes. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. What to?" Jubilee asked.

"Um, what about you? Head Logan's back. How do you feel about that?"

Jubilee groaned. "Can't you think of a better topic than that?"

"That bad, huh?"

Jubilee sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. He hasn't really done anything to me except talked to me and, for the most part, seemed to enjoy my company," she said.

Bobby put his hand on Jubilee's shoulder. "You've had to talk to Wolverine? I feel for you, Kid, I really do."

Jubilee shot him a dirty look. "That isn't the problem, Drake. The problem is the fact that Logan basically ignored me for years and now he's acting like nothing's really changed. But Logan's too confusing a topic of conversation."

"Something new then?" Bobby asked.

"Please." Jubilee thought for a second. "Rogue and Gambit's wedding?"

Bobby acted out a very elaborate death-by-gagging scene, where he ended up sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. He opened one eye and looked up at Jubilee. "Please…Anything but that…" he begged. "I came downstairs to escape hearing Rogue go on and on and on about flower arrangements. Makes me glad I just woke up married."

Jubilee giggled and threw a piece of popcorn down at Bobby. He sat up with an evil grin. Nothing could beat a good food fight…

*** *** ***

Scott came downstairs to find Bobby and Jubilee pelting each other with popcorn. "Ow! That one was frozen!" Jubilee's yell was followed by Bobby's best attempt at maniacal laughter. Scott shook his head, smiling at the fact that although much had changed in the five years he'd been gone, the little things had remained the same.

Scott cleared his throat, and Bobby and Jubilee stopped short, both of them being hit by the last pieces of flying popcorn. "Stop the guilty faces. I'm not here to yell at either of you," Scott said. "Bobby, Emma is here looking for you."

"No!" Bobby yelled, ducking behind Jubilee. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Jubilee, can you help me get him upstairs?" Scott asked.

"Sure thing, Boss Man," Jubilee said as she took Bobby by one arm with Scott grabbing his other.

Bobby looked up at Jubilee. "Et tu, Jubilation?" he asked with overly-dramatic sadness.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Jubilee said as she and Scott drug Bobby up the stairs.

"How is this for my own good?" Bobby asked. "She's evil!"

"Who's evil, Robert?" Emma Frost asked as they approached her at the top of the stairs.

Bobby screamed and clung to the wall with all his mite. "Don't turn me over to her! Somebody help!"

Emma pried Bobby off the wall. "We're going downstairs to talk in private now, Robert. Come on." She started pulling him towards the recroom.

"But I just left there!" Bobby cried. "I don't wanna go back!"

"Too bad," Emma growled.

"You know, I can't help but feel bad for him," Scott said once Emma closed the door.

Jubilee nodded. "Well, I guess there are worse people to be married to than Emma Frost."

Scott frowned. "Probably," he said, "but I can't think of many."

*** *** ***

Bobby's complaining came to an abrupt stop as soon as the recroom's door was shut. Emma let go of his arm and sat down on the couch. She picked up a piece of popcorn and began to roll it between two fingers absentmindedly with her gaze directed at the carpet. "What chased you off this time, Bobby?" she asked.

"Didn't seem much like you wanted me around," Bobby said as he walked over and sat beside her.

"I did," Emma said, her voice barely audible.

Bobby pushed a strand of light-blonde hair behind her ear and her eyes shifted up to look at him and then back down at the carpet. "I love you, Emmy," he said with a grin.

Emma got up and moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there," she said, her voice soft, timid, and warm.

"Well, I didn't go too far," Bobby said, holding her close to him.

She looked up, her eyes meeting his for the first time since they'd come into the room. "You just wanted me to come after you, didn't you—wanted me to come and ask you back home," Emma said.

Bobby smiled at her, moving his eyebrows up and down, making Emma laugh. She playfully slapped him on the arm. "You're impossible, Drake."

"Yeah, I know. But you love me anyway."

"How could I not?" Emma asked. "There's just something so charming about you."

Bobby puffed up his chest, and Emma giggled, slapping his arm again. Bobby leaned in and kissed her, then slowly lowered her with him down on the couch, knowing that no one would come down to the recroom as long as they thought the White Queen was on the rampage.

*** *** ***

Emma led Bobby through the main part of the mansion. "Hurry up, Robert," once again taking on the icy demeanor that she presented the world. "You've kept me away from more important matters long enough."

Bobby followed after her, head hung down. Jubilee looked up as they passed her in the living room and noticed that they both seemed somewhat more rumpled than they had when they'd first gone down to the recroom. Bobby looked up just long enough to give Jubilee a wink. Realization sunk in and Jubilee's jaw dropped. Bobby followed his wife out the front door.

"You okay, Kid?" Wolverine asked came into the room from behind Jubilee.

"Yeah, Frost and Drake were…" She stopped short and turned around to face him. "Wolvie you came downstairs!"

"Yeah, I was kinda startin' to get bored up there," he said. "So you said the Drakes showed up, huh? They haven't killed each other yet?"

"Nope. And I'm starting to wonder if there's more to that relationship than they're letting on. It would be just like Drake to fake us all out, and Emma surely wouldn't want to loose her Mega-Bitch reputation by showing her softer side in public," Jubilee replied.

"Softer side? Emma Frost? You smokin' somethin,' Jubes? That woman's meaner than I am!" Wolverine said.

__

"Meaner than you, huh?" Jubilee thought. _"Maybe, but Emma never deserted me—you did…"_ "She's nicer than any of you guys realize. She always cared a lot about us kids…Was always there for us."

"I'm goin' out for a walk, Kid. Wanna join me?" Wolverine asked

"No, thank you, I'd rather just stay in right now," Jubilee said, reminded of her anger. She hated the way he acted like nothing bad had ever happened between them—especially when she was the angriest, it seemed.

"Oh, okay," Logan said, with a rare tone of disappointment in his voice. "I wan kind hopin' I could spend some more time with ya. I've missed ya, Darlin'."

Jubilee forced herself to be immune to the sad, almost pleading look in his eyes, remembering how angry she was. "Well, is you missed me so much you should've done something about it five years ago! Dammit, Logan, you could've at least sent me a freaking postcard!" She tried to calm herself, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she'd worked herself up to the point where she was shaking.

Logan looked away, ashamed. He knew there was nothing that he could say or do to make up for staying away from her so long. She'd looked up to him, seen him as her best friend, and he'd let her down. He'd never realized how much him being around had meant to her until it was too late. He knew he should say something, but he'd never been very good at apologies. A mumbled "I'm sorry" was all he could manage.

"Why did you do it to me, Wolverine?" Jubilee asked, her voice trembling. "Why'd ya push me outta your life?"

"I didn't mean to, Darlin,' really I didn't," Logan said. "It's just—so much had happened over the past five years…I didn't realize…you weren't here and…"

"So you just forgot about me, is that it?" Jubilee shouted between choked crying sounds.

"No! That ain't it at all!" Wolverine said in his own defense. "I never forgot about ya, and I never meant to hurt ya! I ain't sayin' I was right not to keep in touch, but there ain't nothin' I can do about that now. You're important to me, Jubilation, and I don't wanna loose ya. I can't fix the past, but I can do somethin' about the future. We've been through too much together to forget it all. I say we just start right here, in this very moment, as friends, and then see where it goes."

Jubilee wanted to tell him no, to push him away from her for good, to tell him everything she'd written in that letter, but she knew she'd never be able to deny him anything, no matter how much he hurt her. "Still want company on that walk?" she asked.

Logan smiled at her, and they left the mansion together.

*** *** ***

Jubilee and Wolverine walked arm and arm through the woods outside the mansion, talking and laughing with a familiarity reserved only for the oldest and dearest of friends. Jubilee felt the last of her anger dissipate, and she wanted to kick herself for having such a soft spot for the hairy little Canadian. Wasn't he the one who'd taught her to be tough?

"Logan, can I ask you a question," Jubilee said.

"Sure, Darlin'," he replied.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Ain't makin' any _promises_ on that one, but I'll do my best."

Jubilee took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "What happened between you and Jean?" 

"That ain't somethin' I wanna talk about, Kid."

"There you go again, keeping everything all bottled up inside," Jubilee said. "That's gonna cause a hurt greater than any amount of mutant healing factor can ever help, Wolverine."

Logan hung his head, clenching and unclenching his fists, as if he was straining to keep his claws inside. "We were gonna get married, Jeannie an' me," he blurted out, "And damn, Jubes I was happy. I had what I'd always dreamed of, right there in my arms. I had some business I had to take care of up north, but that was gonna be it. I was gonna come home to Jean and marry her, settle down with her. I was gonna give up all my ol' loner ways an' be the best husband to that woman that I could possibly be. But when I got back I…I…I found her in Scott's arms. That 'bout killed me, Jubilee. I still ain't sure how I got through it—if I'm through it yet."

Jubilee stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. She'd asked him the question, but never in a million years had she actually expected him to answer it. She'd just been testing the waters, seeing how far she could push their reborn "friendship," but now he's actually opened up to her in a way he never really had before. "Are you still in love with her?" Jubilee asked.

Logan stood there in silence for a long while before he answered, "No, I don't think so. Not anymore. I always thought that we were meant for each other somehow, always had a part of me clingin' to that dream. Thought that if I could just get her away from Scott, show her how great we'd be together, that she'd see how we're made for each other. But I think seein' how quickly she ran back to him finally got it through my thick skull that she wants him more than she could ever want me."

Jubilee didn't think that anything that Wolverine could say would ever shock her more than the first thing he said about Jean, but he'd already gone and proven her wrong. She hoped he actually felt the way he was claiming to, for everyone's sake. She cautiously placed her hand on his arm. "It is better this way, Logan," she said. "You wouldn't have been happy, settling down the way you were talking about. You have too much of a wanderer's nature."

Logan gave her a puzzled look. "Thought you said you hated me runnin' off all the time," he said.

"It's not your running off that I mind," she said. "It's when you run so fast and so far that you don't take the time to look back and remember the people who care about you that I get a little pissed off."

"I coulda stopped runnin' for Jeannie."

"I don't think you could've, Logan," Jubilee said. "You've never been the kind that takes well to domestication."

Logan's temper began to flare slightly. "What, am I too much of an animal?" he asked.

"Oh, _please_ don't start with _that_ again," Jubilee replied. "You're not some sort of wild animal, Wolvie. You're just a very passionate man who needs a woman who can keep up with you, not someone who expects you to turn into the ideal husband overnight."

Wolverine growled and slammed his fist into a tree, denting its bark and making Jubilee jump back a few steps. "Why can't this be any easier for me?" he yelled. "Dammit, as old as I am, you'd think I'd have found some real peace by now!"

Jubilee frowned. "Maybe you haven't been looking in the right places."

"Where else can I look, Darlin'?" he asked. "There's no place left! Sometimes I think maybe I've found whatever it is that's missin' inside of me, but then its gone before I can get a grasp on it." He stretched his arms out at his sides as if to emphasize how vast his emptiness truly was.

Jubilee surprised herself as well as Logan when she moved into his outstretched arms and hugged him. He responded, holding her as tight as he could without crushing her. He savored the feel of her next to him. It had been so long since he'd let anyone this close. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. She smelled so damn good…

Logan let go of Jubilee and moved back, ashamed of the turn his thoughts were beginning to take. How could he think such things about her? Had it really been that long since he'd held a woman in his arms? She looked up to meet his eyes, but he shifted his gaze back down to the ground. "We should be getting' back to the mansion before they start wonderin' where we are," he said.

Jubilee tried to sort through her confusion. He'd opened up to her, but now he was just as closed off to her as ever. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd done anything wrong. "Yeah, let's go back," she said.

Wolverine walked ahead of her without looking back, and Jubilee felt alone.

*** *** ***

Logan paced his room, trying to forget Jubilee's scent and just how good it had felt to hold her in his arms. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Jubilee was just a kid, not someone whom he should think about like this.

But that was the problem. Jubilee wasn't a kid anymore. Any man would've noticed that. Still, she was the same person he'd known since she was just a thirteen-year-old mall rat. He knew this had to be only because he hadn't been able to bring himself to be with a woman since Jean had left him, but that didn't excuse his feelings towards Jubilee…

Logan sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He'd thought he was getting himself sorted out, but he knew that he was just as twisted up as ever. He figured he must of hit rock bottom, thinking about someone that young—especially Jubilee—like _that_. He wondered if he should try to beat himself up, the way he would've anyone else reacting to Jubilee the way he was. He wished now that he hadn't pushed her so hard to forgive him, hadn't told her he wasn't going to leave her again.

He heard a knock at the door and knew it was Jubilee. He didn't want to see her. "Don't trust yourself around her is more like it, Bub," he muttered to himself. Still, he knew he couldn't just ignore her, and he was sure she knew he was in there..

He took a deep breath, then went over to the door to answer it. Careful to keep his emotions in check so as to avoid doing something he'd regret later, he opened the door just enough so he could look out at her. "Now ain't a good time, Kid."

Jubilee threw her arms up in the air. "What the hell is wrong with you this time!" she exclaimed. "First you open up to me, then you push me away again! Do you have multiple personalities or something? Whatever happened to starting our friendship over and seeing where it goes?"

Wolverine stepped into the doorway a little more and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe I don't like where it's goin'."

Unable to take anymore of the emotional roller coaster she'd been riding ever since Wolverine had come back to the mansion, Jubilee burst into an uncontrollable fit of tears. "Why do you always do this?" she asked between her sobs. "Do you like seeing me in so much pain?"

"No…it ain't that, it's just…" Logan stopped in mid-sentence and pulled her into his arms, not able to keep himself from comforting her the way he always had when she'd cried as a young girl. She fell against him, leaning heavily against him for support, and Logan froze as the same feelings he'd had towards her in the woods came flooding back to him. He pushed her away in an almost-defensive gesture. "Get outta here, Kid," he said gruffly, afraid of what he'd do if she stayed.

Jubilee stared up at him, her hurt and shock at his behavior apparent in her eyes. She didn't understand how he could be so warm one second, then so cold the next. Jubilee wished in that moment that she'd given him that letter, that she'd just gone ahead and told him exactly how she felt. Their friendship obviously meant so little to him, what would it matter if she went ahead and drove the final nail into the coffin? Why should she worry about his feelings anyway, when he obviously had such little regard for hers?

"That's it, Wolverine!" she yelled. "I've had more than enough of you and your brooding moodiness. I don't know what the hell your problem is, and frankly, I don't care. I don't want have to deal with you anymore, so I'm just not going to. If you want to be the great martyr who must forever suffer and never know what it is to truly care for anyone, then fine, you can just go right along doing that. Hurt yourself all you want, just stop hurting me in the process!"

Her words cut deep, and Logan felt bad for hurting her, but what choice did he have? How could he explain what went on inside of his head every time she came near him? But that look of pure pain in her eyes… "Jubes…I…" Logan said, reaching out to touch her arm.

Jubilee jumped back from him. "Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed. "Don't you even talk to me! I'm sick and tired your constant mood swings! I've had enough!" She ran down the hall to her room, went inside, and slammed the door.

Wolverine stared at the shut door for a long time before he finally went back into his own room.

*** *** ***

Jubilee woke up around three o'clock the next morning, feeling awful. Her head was pounding, her skin felt as if it were on fire, and she was incredibly nauseous. She drug herself out of bed and practically crawled into the bathroom. She pulled herself up on the edge of the sink and opened her medicine cabinet. "Nothing," she muttered. "Not even any of the pink stuff…"

She put on her robe as best she could and made her way to the door, going out into the hall and making slow steps towards Rogue's room. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still nothing. _"Probably with Gambit,"_ Jubilee thought. 

She made her way down the hall to Storm's room, but there was no answer there either. Jubilee cursed. It wasn't like Ororo to stay out this late…

She glanced at Wolverine's door. She didn't want to see him, that was for sure. "Not that he'd have any medicine with those powers of his," she said. "If he's even home, that is. He probably got mad at me and went down to Auger's Inn…"

Jubilee went further down the hall until she reached the stairs. She made the mistake of looking down and her head began to swim. She knew there'd be medicine downstairs, but she wasn't sure she could make it. Jubilee gathered the little bit of strength she had left and took hold of the railing, beginning her slow decent down the stairs. She knew she had no choice but to go downstairs. If she didn't take something soon, she'd just get worse.

She was almost down the stairs when the dizziness became too much for her to handle, and she collapsed. Jubilee felt certain she'd smack into the ground, but instead a pair of strong, warm arms stopped her.

"I gotcha, Darlin'," she heard Logan's voice rumble above her.

She looked up, her vision blurry, "Wolvie?" she managed to say.

"In the flesh, Kid," he replied with a small grin. "You sick?"

"I think so. I feel awful…"

"I gotta get you back up to bed," Logan said, lifting her up to cradle in his arms.

"I need some medicine…" Jubilee said.

"I know, and I'll get you some," he promised. "Let's just get you back to your room first."

Jubilee was too weak to refuse the help he was offering. She leaned her head against his firm, muscular chest and let him carry her back to her room. Once they were there, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Stay right here, Darlin'," he said. "I'll be back."

She managed a small nod, and Wolverine left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of medicine and a cool washcloth, which he placed on her forehead. He helped her lift her head up slightly to take a spoonful of the syrupy liquid, then gently tilted her back on the pillow. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Get some rest now, Darlin'," he said. "You need it."

Jubilee gave him a weak smile, then closed her eyes, quickly falling back asleep. Logan pulled a chair up to her bedside, and watched her sleep, relieved to be feeling nothing but caring concern for her instead of whatever it was he'd been feeling earlier.

*** *** ***

Jubilee woke the next morning to find Logan asleep in a chair beside her. Her head still hurt some, and she was a little queasy, but her fever had broken and, all in all, she felt much better. She smiled as she thought of how Wolverine had taken care of her the night before, but then frowned when she realized she was doing it all over again. She was letting him worm his way back into her heart. Jubilee sighed as she thought about how really, he'd never even left it. He was her Wolvie, always and forever—even when he was acting like a complete and total ass.

Wolverine stirred a little, and his eyes opened. His lips turned up in a crooked smile as he saw that Jubilee was awake and looking much better than she had the night before. "You gonna live, Kid?" he asked groggily.

"Looks like it," she said, returning his smile.

Wolverine noticed that he was comfortable around her, not at all affected the way he'd been the day before. _"Must've been a passin' thing,"_ he thought. "Sorry 'bout how I acted yesterday, Jubes," he said. "I wasn't feelin' much myself."

"It's all right, Wolvie," Jubilee said. "As long as you don't do it again, all's forgiven."

"I'll be on my best behavior from now on," he promised her.

"You being on _your_ best behavior is supposed to assure me?" Jubilee asked. "Why don't you be on, say Hank's best behavior instead?"

Wolverine grinned at her again. "Don't think I could pull that one off, Kid. Looks like you're gonna have to put up with just plain ol' me."

Jubilee gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "I guess I can live with that." She ran her tongue over her teeth and frowned. "Yuck…I have an awful taste in my mouth. I need to go brush my teeth," she said.

"You gonna be able to make it in there okay?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, sitting up and waiting a moment for the wooziness to wear off. "You'll be here if I need any help, right?"

"You bet."

Jubilee got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She leaned on the counter surrounding the sink for support , cutting herself on a piece of broken tile. "OW!" she yelped.

"You okay, Jubilee?" Logan called from the other room.

"Yeah Wolvie, I'm fine," she said. "Just cut my finger a little. Can you get me a Band-Aid from the drawer beside my bed?"

"Sure thing, Darlin'."

Wolverine opened the drawer as he heard Jubilee turn on the water in the bathroom and begin brushing her teeth. He reached for the Band-Aids, but stopped when he saw a letter with his name on the top. He glanced behind him to make sure Jubilee was still in the bathroom, then he picked up the letter and began to read.

Jubilee came out of the bathroom and stopped short when she saw what Logan had in his hands. He wheeled around to face her. "What is this?" he demanded.

"You weren't supposed to read that!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"When did you write it?"

"Yesterday—early—after we argued in the hall. I was upset!" Jubilee tried to explain herself.

"What's this part about you understandin' why Jean left me?" he asked, the pain in his voice tearing at Jubilee. "That hurts, Kid. Hurts a lot…"

"I'm sorry, Logan…I didn't mean that, I swear! I was just angry! I didn't mean…" Jubilee said. "You weren't supposed to read it…"

Wolverine flung the letter and the box of Band-Aids and Jubilee and stormed out of the room. She didn't even try to go after him this time. She just sat down on the floor beside her bed and cried.

*** *** ***

Jubilee came downstairs to the kitchen a few hours later with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she wasn't sure if it was from whatever had made her so ill the night before, or the fact that Logan had actually read that letter. She saw Rogue sitting alone at the kitchen table, flipping through a bridal magazine. "Where's Wolverine?" she asked.

"He just left," Rogue replied. "Said somethin' about not bein' able to stay around here anymore…"

"And you just left him leave!?" Jubilee yelled.

"Well, yeah," Rogue said. "Am I supposed to be surprised t'see Logan takin' off all of the sudden?"

"How long ago did he leave?" Jubilee asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Rogue replied, her brow furrowed by confusion at Jubilee's worry over what Rogue personally considered to be quite a common occurrence at the mansion.

"Good, maybe I can still catch him," Jubilee said, running as fast as she could out the door.

Rogue shrugged and turned back to her magazine.

*** *** ***

Wolverine stopped short when he heard Jubilee calling his name. He stood perfectly still, fighting the urge to turn around and face her. What she'd said to him over the past few days, what she'd written in that letter, it had all hurt him more than he'd thought anything ever could. He wondered what was more painful, the fact that it was all so true, or the fact that he'd heard it from his little Jubilee.

Jubilee came to a stop behind him. "Logan?" she said, her voice soft and timid.

"Go away, Kid," Wolverine growled. "I'm leavin' now an' I don't wanna hear any of your usual pleas to get me to stay."

"I wasn't going to ask you to stay," she said. "I don't think the mansion is where you need to be right now."

Wolverine turned around to look at her. "Then what do ya want to say?"

Jubilee took a deep breath, willing herself to stay strong, to hold on to her nerve. "I don't think you need to be here right now, but I don't think you should be alone either. I guess what I'm trying to say is, take me with you."

Wolverine's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Take me with you. Wherever it is you're going, it doesn't matter. Canada, Madripoor, the depths of hell, I don't care. Just take me with you. I can't live without you again."

Logan reached out and took her hand…

______________________________________________________________________________

Yes, there's more coming, but I'm not sure how soon it'll be until I can get the second story in the series written, since I'm working on a lot of other fanfic right now (including a much-requested sequel to "Touch of Destiny!") Anyway, leave me feedback and reviews letting me know how you liked it, and if it's even worth continuing!

   [1]: mailto:addie_logan@yahoo.com



	2. Healing

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men, not me. I'm making no money off this. Don't sue. The song at the beginning, "Jubilee," is written and performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter, and is from her album, _Stones in the Road_. Trisha Yearwood performs "Powerful Thing" and Toby Keith performs "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." I don't own those either, so again, don't sue.

Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee try to rebuild their friendship after years apart and discover that maybe things between them have changed more than they realize… (Part two in a series)

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Like with part one, if you don't like W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! The only two X-Men in this story are Wolverine and Jubilee and there is definitely romance. You have been warned. Flamers will be teleported to Ancient Rome and fed to hungry lions. Also, if you like this or any of my stories **PLEASE** visit my homepage at [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][1]. It has all my stories as well as my fanart. Thanks a bunch! I'd also like to say thank you to all the people who gave me feedback on the first part of this story. Thanks for all the nice stuff y'all said!

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, please be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. J Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it.

****

Back Where the Sun Can Find You: Healing

By: Addie Logan ([**addie_logan@yahoo.com**][2])

I can tell by the way you're walking That you don't want company I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on And in your own good time you'll be Back where the sun can find you Under the wise wishing tree And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade And call it a jubilee And I can tell by the way you're talking That the past isn't letting you go But there's only so long you can take it all on And then the wrong's gotta be on its own And when you're ready to leave it behind you You'll look back, and all that you'll see Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust On your way to the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're listening That you're still expecting to hear Your name being called like a summons to all Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears They can't add up to much without you And so if it were just up to me I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band Play your song at the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're searching For something you can't even name That you haven't been able to come to the table Simply glad that you came And when you feel like this try to imagine That we're all like frail boats on the sea Just scanning the night for that great guiding light Announcing the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're standing With your eyes filling with tears That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home Even though your home is right here Where the people who love you are gathered Under the wise wishing tree May we all be considered then straight on delivered Down to the jubilee 'Cause the people who love you are waiting And they'll wait just as long as need be When we look back and say those were halcyon days We're talking 'bout jubilee

She told him she go anywhere with him, to the depths of hell if need be. He took her to Canada. Now Jubilee sat beside Wolverine in his old yellow jeep, staring out the window at nothing but snow and trees for miles, on the way to his cabin in Alberta.

"So what exactly do you do when you come up here anyway?" Jubilee asked, deciding it was time to break the three-hour long silence.

"Drink beer, smoke cigars, bash heads together, and spend my spare time with beautiful women," Wolverine replied, taking a drag off his cheroot.

"Sounds charming," Jubilee said, her tone coated thick with sarcasm.

"Hey, Kid, don't forget you asked to tag along," Wolverine said.

"I know." Jubilee thought for a moment, then added, "You know, Logan, I'm not some thirteen year old 'tagging along' after you all the time anymore. I have my own life now, and I'm putting it all on hold to be here with you, to spend some time with a person I consider an old friend. I think it's about time you notice that I've grown up."

__

"Believe me, Darlin', I've definitely noticed just how much you've grown up," Wolverine thought, remembering the unsettling thoughts he'd had towards her back at the mansion, only a few days earlier. "Don't start up on me, okay Kid?"

Jubilee was glaring out the window now, glaring at the vast, bleak whiteness. She's always hated the way Wolverine treated her like a child, but it bothered her even more now that she was actually was an adult. "Do you have to smoke in here?" she asked, waving a cloud of cigar smoke away from her face.

"Yeah, I do," Logan said, blowing out a puff of smoke. "And don't think I won't put you out if you keep up that complainin'."

Jubilee glared harder. "You're an ass."

"I'm a what?"

"You heard me—an ass."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You're just so much of an ass that you don't even realize it," Jubilee replied. "Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you."

"You haven't been puttin' up with much of me lately," Wolverine said.

"I must've had a temporary attack of sanity," Jubilee muttered.

"If I'm such an ass, why are you taggin' along after me again?" Logan asked.

Jubilee wanted to scream, but she figured that would accomplish absolutely nothing. "I'm not tagging along, Wolverine. I'm just here because I don't want you to get away from me again."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Wolverine frowned as he put out his cigar.

*** *** ***

"You can take the bedroom an' I'll sleep on the couch," Logan told Jubilee as they walked inside his dark, old cabin.

"Are you sure?" Jubilee asked. "This is your place after all."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Wouldn't be right for me to make you sleep on the couch." _"Or for us to share the bed."_ The last thought passed quickly through Logan's mind, and he grimaced, hoping that the feelings he'd started developing for Jubilee back at the mansion weren't returning.

"If it really doesn't bother you…" Jubilee said with a shrug.

"Just go put your stuff down in there," Logan said, gesturing towards the cabin's single bedroom.

Jubilee went in and put her bag down on the floor. "Is there any light in here?" she called out to Logan.

"Should be a lantern on the table beside the bed," he answered back.

Jubilee made a quick paf in order to illuminate the room just long enough to see where she had to go in order to find the lantern. She stumbled through the dark, until she finally turned the lantern on, slowly filling the room with soft light.

She glanced around, seeing that the only things in the room were a bed, table, rug, and a chair beside the window. A second door was in the back of the room, and Jubilee guessed it probably led to a closet. "Looks like typical Logan interior decorating," she muttered.

Logan came as far as the doorway and stopped. "Everythin' okay in here, Darlin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jubilee replied.

He pointed to the door in the back. "Should be some closet space if you need it."

Jubilee opened the closet door and peeked in. "Wow, I didn't know that flannel could flourish and multiply so well in captivity," she said.

Logan tried to glare at her, but ended chuckling. "Hush, Kid."

Jubilee turned around and grinned at him. "All I'm saying is, if you ever decided to quit the whole superhero thing and become a lumberjack, you'd be aptly prepared."

"Still a smart aleck, I see."

"But you love me anyway."

Wolverine chuckled again. "Sure, Kid."

Jubilee sat down on the bed. "You know, you don't have to stand in the doorway if you want to talk to me. This is still your room after all."

Wolverine came into the room, pulled the chair over so he was facing her, and sat down. "This better?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jubilee sat there for a minute, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. "So is this all you do when you come up here? Hang out in a cabin and wait for the women, beer, and heads-to-bash to just show up?"

"Nah, I find all that stuff at a bar a little ways up the road," Logan said. "Carrie's Place."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "So basically the same thing you do no matter where you are. Aren't you the exciting one."

"Hope you didn't follow me up here expectin' to be entertained."

Jubilee sighed. "I'm not expecting anything from you, Logan," she said. "And for the last time, I didn't 'follow you.' I came with you."

"Tagged along with me."

Jubilee stood up. "Fine. Since you obviously don't want me here, I'll leave."

Wolverine grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit back on the bed. "I never said that. Besides, Kid, we're out in the middle of nowhere. There ain't a place for ya to go if ya leave."

Jubilee snatched her arm out of his grip. "Stop calling me Kid," she growled at him through clenched teeth. "I'm twenty-three years old now. I'm not a mall-rat in a yellow raincoat. I'm not a So-Cal teen with the uncanny ability of putting at least seventeen syllables into any word. A lot has changed in the five years since you disappeared from my life, and the child you knew is long gone."

Logan was taken aback by her anger. "Sorry. Old habit I guess."

"Well drop it."

"Yeah, sure, Jubilee."

A long, uncomfortable silence followed, with neither Wolverine nor Jubilee able to look each other in the eye. "I'm goin' out to the bar. You comin'?"

Jubilee looked up, puzzled. "Are you inviting me to tag along now?" she asked.

Logan gave her a crooked grin. "Nope. I'm invitin' you to come with me."

"You gonna ignore me and hit on every other woman in the room?" Jubilee asked.

"Nope. Not gonna leave you alone and let any of those slimeballs in there get anywhere near ya."

"If they're slimeballs, why are we going?"

Logan laughed. "'Cause they're my kinda people."

"All right then," Jubilee said. "Let's go."

*** *** ***

Jubilee sat at a table in the dark, smoky bar enjoying herself much more than she'd thought she would—even with loud country music coming from the jukebox and air so thick with cigarette smoke that she could hardly breathe. Logan had stayed true to his word about not ignoring her. Although he did leave her a few times, it was never long enough to allow any of the so-called "slimeballs" anywhere near her. Jubilee had to laugh at the way Logan would chase off any guy that as much as even looked at her.

After a while, a woman that Jubilee had seen Logan talking to earlier came over to their table and sat down. She had long, dark hair, brown eyes, and appeared to be in her early to mid forties. "Damn, Logan, you're gonna have to stop being so protective of your date tonight," she said with a grin. "You're scaring off all my male customers."

"Sorry about that, Carrie," Logan said. "But I can't let any of those," he flashed Jubilee a quick grin, "slimeballs, anywhere near her. Although for the record, she ain't my date."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well that's something new, coming from you, Logan. If she's not your date, then who is she?"

Jubilee stuck her hand out in front of her. "Jubilation Lee, although most people just call me Jubilee. I'm an old friend of Logan's."

Carrie shook Jubilee's hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, Jubilee. I'm Carrie Black. I own this place."

A man from across the room winked at Jubilee. "Be right back," Wolverine said, standing up. "Goin' to fulfill his obvious deathwish."

Carrie laughed as Wolverine got up and made his way to the other man's table. "You sure you ain't his date?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Jubilee said. "Logan and I have never been anything but friends. We just watch out for each other."

"How long have you known him?" Carrie asked.

"About ten years."

Carrie and Jubilee both laughed as they saw the man who'd winked at Jubilee run from the bar. "You're payin' his tab!" Carrie called out to Logan. He smiled and gave her a nod.

Wolverine was making his way back to the table when a girl came up to him and drug him away to the dance floor. "Jeez, I never knew Logan was such a dancer until tonight," Jubilee commented.

"He has a way with women," Carrie said.

"So I've noticed."

"Why don't you go dance with him?" Carrie asked.

"_Me?_ I don't think so," Jubilee replied.

"Why not? You're his friend, and date or not, you did come with him."

"Uh, I don't like country music?"

"Not a good excuse," Carrie said, going over to Jubilee and pulling her out of her chair. "Go on, cut in." Carrie gave her an almost-devilish smile. "You said you two watch out for each other. Save him from the skank he's dancin' with now."

Jubilee broke into a fit of giggles. "When you put it that way…"

Carrie pushed Jubilee towards the dance floor and Wolverine. She walked up to Logan and cleared her throat. He looked up and Jubilee moved his current dancing partner out of the way. "Move along, Sweetheart, he's with me tonight," Jubilee said, making the woman storm off in a huff.

Logan laughed as Jubilee immediately fell into step with him. "What did ya do that for?" he asked.

"Got bored, figured I'd get up and dance. And since someone chased off all the other possible partners…"

"Same ol' Jubes," Logan said, pulling her closer as the jukebox continued to play.

__

I've never seen two people in my life

More determined to ignore the obvious

We better stop thinkin' 

And let our hearts start doin' the talkin'

You'd have to be stone deaf, dumb, and blind

Not to see what's goin' on with us

So let's jump in and get over our fear of fallin'

'Cause what we got here is a powerful thing

(It's a powerful thing)

More than three words and a diamond ring

It can open up the heavens

Make the angels sing

Our love, Baby, is a powerful thing…

*** *** ***

Logan sat alone on the couch long after Jubilee had gone to bed. He'd had a better time that night with her than he'd had with anyone in a long time, and that scared him even more than what he'd felt back at the mansion. He could handle simply desiring her. Those feelings were easy for him to fight off when he really put his mind to it. But this…this was something much different, much harder to deny. He'd made an oath to himself after Jean left him that he wasn't going to fall for another woman, that it was just too much for him to deal with. But whether he'd sworn off real relationships or not, Jubilee was entirely out of the question. She was too young, just a kid.

Logan shook his head. No, she wasn't a kid anymore, and that was the root of the problem. She'd grown up in their time apart, and he'd noticed, even if she believed he hadn't. She wasn't even out of his age range, although she just barely made it in. But none of that mattered. She was Jubilee and he was not going to take advantage of her like that.

Logan frowned. Would it be taking advantage? What if she was thinking the same way he was? He'd always suspected she'd had a crush on him before, what if some of those old feelings still existed? Could it be possible she'd been wanting him the same way he'd been wanting her?

He buried his head in his hands, trying to stop his thoughts. It didn't matter what either one of them wanted or felt, it wouldn't be right. _"She deserves so much better than someone like me,"_ Logan thought.

"Wolvie?" The soft voice calling to him made Logan look up.

"Hey, Darlin'," he said, feeling almost "caught," as if she'd been able to see what he'd been thinking. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now."

"Yeah, I was for a little bit, but I woke up." She sat down beside him on the couch, and Logan fought back the urge to pull her into his arms as he remembered what it had felt like to hold her while they'd danced.

"You should go back. Ya need sleep," Wolverine said, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. 

"I know. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't," Jubilee said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. I just turn into somewhat of an insomniac at times," Jubilee explained.

Wolverine took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Just try to relax, Darlin'. I don't want ya gettin' worn out on me." He stroked her long, black hair, telling himself that this was okay, that it was a safe way for him to hold her.

The warmth of Logan's body near hers and the rhythmic sounds of his breathing and heartbeat began to lull Jubilee back to sleep. "Night, Wolvie," she murmured as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Night, Kid."

"Don't call me Kid," she said, already half asleep.

"Wish you still were a kid," he said once he knew she was no longer conscious. He picked her up and carried her back to bed, forcing himself to leave and not lay down beside her.

*** *** ***

A week later, Jubilee sat at a table at Carrie's Place, chatting with Carrie while Logan talked to some of the people he called his friends. "You've been in here with Logan every night this week, and rumor has it, you're staying with him in his cabin," Carrie said. "Still stickin' with the 'just friends' story?"

"We are 'just friends,'" Jubilee said. "Logan would never look at me any other way."

Carrie gave Jubilee a sly smile. "Do I hear a tone of regret there?" she asked. 

Carrie's comment confused Jubilee. "What do you mean by that?"

"The way you said that, it sounded like maybe you'd like for Logan to look at you in another way," Carrie said.

"That's crazy," Jubilee said. 

"You're telling me that in all the years you've known Logan you've never been even mildly attracted to him?"

"No!" Jubilee answered. "I mean, I used to be—kind of. When I was younger I had a crush on him. Never told him that, though."

"Just when you were younger?" Carrie questioned, leaning in closer to Jubilee. "All those feelings gone now?"

"Of course! It was just an adolescent crush, nothing more."

Carrie glanced over at Logan. "Well, I guess that could've been all it was. Logan is quite a man, though. There's something about him…"

"I know," Jubilee said, blushing a little.

Carrie didn't miss the extra bit of color on Jubilee's cheeks. "I think you still like him," she declared.

"That's insane!" Jubilee yelled, getting defensive. She calmed down some, lowering her voice. "We've never had anymore than a close friendship, and we never will. Even if I did have those sorts of feelings for Logan—which I don't—nothing would ever come of it. He thinks of me as a kid."

"Are you sure about that?" Carrie asked.

"Yes," Jubilee replied. "And I think for the most part I've been getting on his nerves. He's been practically avoiding me for most of the week."

Carrie glanced back up at Logan and noticed him watching Jubilee. He turned away as soon as he saw Carrie looking at him. "Maybe. Look, I've got customers to attend to. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"I'm sure I can handle it," Jubilee replied with a frown.

"I'll come back and talk with ya some more in a bit," Carrie said, getting up. "Oh, some of us are driving into the next town over tomorrow for this carnival they hold every year. You and Logan should come."

"I don't know about that," Jubilee said. "I doubt Logan's real big on carnivals."

"You should try to talk him into it," Carrie said. "Everyone needs a little fun in their lives."

"I'll do my best," Jubilee promised. "but with Logan, everything's a challenge."

*** *** ***

"Oh would you stop your grumbling," Jubilee said as she and Logan got out of his car.

Logan looked forward at the sights of the carnival a little ways in the distance. "I can't believe I let ya talk me into this," he said.

Jubilee linked her arm with his. "C'mon, Wolvie. It'll be fun." She started trying to tug him forward. "Hurry up. We need to go before Carrie and the others leave us behind."

"If they leave us behind can we go home?"

Jubilee smacked him playfully on the arm, careful not to hit hard enough to hurt herself on his adamantium-laced bones. "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not bein' a baby."

"That was convincing."

Wolverine sighed and began to move towards the carnival. Jubilee kept her arm linked with his as they walked. "You're going to drag me on rides, aren't ya?" he said.

Jubilee gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh yeah."

"Remind me why I keep you around again," Wolverine teased.

"Well, because I'm smart, fun to be with, beautiful…"

Logan clamped his free hand over her mouth, cutting off her string of personal attributes. "I get the picture, Darlin'."

Wolverine moved his hand away and Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him. "Mean," she said.

Logan laughed. "You're remindin' me of your old self tonight, Jubes."

"That a bad thing?" she asked.

"Nope, not at all," he replied.

"Good," she said, starting to pull on him again as she sped up her pace. "Let's get going."

*** *** ***

Logan was surprised to admit that he'd actually been enjoying himself with her at the carnival. Jubilee had somehow talked him into doing all sorts of things he normally wouldn't have done, and truth be told, he was glad she had. He hadn't had that much fun in years. She'd gotten him to win her a teddy bear at one of the games. Jubilee had named the bear "Logan," and she and Carrie had spent a good bit of time meticulously brushing the fur on the top of the bear's head into little points, something that Logan found annoyed him a lot less than it would have normally.

They'd spent most of the day with Carrie and some of the others from the bar, but now it was just the two of them sitting together on the Ferris Wheel, with Jubilee between him and his plush doppelganger. The sun had gone down, and Logan had to admit she looked absolutely stunning bathed in pale moonlight. "You enjoyin' yourself, Darlin'?" he asked.

"Yep," Jubilee said. She looked up and met his eyes. "You?"

"Don't quote me on this, but yeah, I am."

She smiled. "I'm glad. You've been so distant ever since our first night here, I was starting to wonder if you didn't like having me around," she said.

"I've never minded your company," he told her.

"Can I quote you on that?"

"No."

Jubilee smiled and Logan put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Thanks," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For talkin' me into comin' here today. For comin' with me an' keepin' me company. For forgivin' me for bein' such an ass over the past five years."

Jubilee fought back the urge to cry at Logan's words. Coming from him, that meant a lot. "You're welcome," she said, her words made soft by emotion.

They rode the rest of the ride in silence, and when it was over, Logan took hold of her hand to help her get down. He was still holding it as they walked down the midway, surrounded on both sides by rigged games and loud carnies.

"Hey, Mister, why don't ya win your girlfriend another stuffed animal!" one man yelled out at Logan. Wolverine gave him a funny look, but kept walking.

"Hey, test your strength and impress that pretty girl on your arm!" another person yelled. Logan frowned. Why were they saying that? Couldn't they see she was too young for him? He looked down at his hand, still entwined with Jubilee's. They certainly did look like a couple. And although he was a great deal older than Jubilee, it was impossible to tell just how much simply by looking at them. His healing factor had taken care of that. Maybe the thought of them being together wasn't so absurd…

"Wolvie? Wolverine? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Jubilee's voice pulled Logan back into the present. 

"Sorry, Darlin'," he said. "I got a little lost in thought."

"Yeah, I figured as much. What I said was, Carrie told me she was going to open her bar up after we got back from here so some of us could hang out if we wanted. You wanna go?"

"You want to?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. If you're up to it, of course."

"Darlin', have you ever seen me pass up the chance to get a beer?"

Jubilee's laughter was her only response.

*** *** ***

Logan seemed more alive to Jubilee somehow that night once they got back to Carrie's Place, more like the man she remembered knowing in her youth. He'd barely left her side since the carnival, and she had to say she liked the attention. He sat close to her in one of the booths, his arm draped casually around her shoulders. She looked up at Carrie, and the older woman gave her a wink, making Jubilee blush.

Wolverine finished the last of his drink. "You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," Jubilee said, already getting out of the booth.

Logan led her out onto the dance floor just as a slow song began. He wrapped his arms around Jubilee and pulled her close to him, slowly swaying with her back and forth to the music.

__

I got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Somethin' shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight

It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things

I even think I saw a flash of light

It felt like electricity

Jubilee looked up and her eyes locked with Logan's. Something passed between them, and the rest of the world seemed to stop. They moved in closer to each other, and in a moment that felt like an eternity, their lips met.

__

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

'Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around, and around, and around

They're all watching us now

They think we're fallin' in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

And if you do, Baby, kiss me again

As the world began to re-emerge around them, Logan and Jubilee moved apart. He looked into her eyes, searching for regret, but found nothing but love and acceptance. He ran his thumb over her soft cheek and leaned in to kiss her again.

__

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl, you're never moved me

Quite the way you move me tonight

I just wanted you to know

The song ended and so did the kiss. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a round of applause and even a few whistles. He looked up to see that everyone had been watching them. He felt his cheeks turn red with an uncharacteristic blush, and knew instinctively that Jubilee's were, too. He took her hand and led her back over to their booth.

"Sorry, Darlin'," he said, once they were sitting down again. "Didn't know anyone was watchin'."

"It's all right," Jubilee said. She looked up to see that all eyes in the place were still on them. "Can we leave now?"

"I can make 'em stop starin' if you want," Logan offered.

"No, I just want to leave."

Logan felt his heart sink. Jubilee didn't want him like that, and now he'd hurt her. She'd only been caught in the moment, and now the regret was there. That had to be it. "Yeah, Kid, let's go."

*** *** ***

Neither Logan nor Jubilee spoke a word on the ride back to the cabin. Jubilee couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Her lips still tingled. Had it affected Logan the same way it had her? She was sure that it had, but then he'd called her "Kid" again, something he hadn't done since their first night there. She was still uncertain about her feelings about Logan; however, she'd decided they were something she wanted to explore further the instant their lips had touched. Was that chance lost to her now?

Logan parked his jeep, and they got out and walked to the cabin in silence. Wolverine unlocked the door, letting them in. "Night, Jubilee," he said once they were inside.

"Night, Logan," she replied, going towards the bedroom. She glanced back at Wolverine, his expression unreadable in the almost non-existent light. She went into the room and closed the door, leaning against it for support. What had happened between them on that dance floor? Was it something sudden, or had it been building up for a while? She didn't know, and wasn't sure if she even cared. All she knew was she had felt something when she'd been in Logan's arms, and she didn't want to let it slip away from her.

Jubilee opened the door back out and took a step out of the room. Logan stood in the living room still, staring out the window with his back to her. "Wolvie?" she called out so softly that he wouldn't have been able to hear it with out his ultra-sensitive hearing.

Logan wheeled around at the sound of Jubilee saying his name. He met her eyes, saw what was written in them, and moved over to her so quickly that she wasn't even sure if his feet had ever touched the ground. He took her into his arms and kissed her with such passion that Jubilee didn't care about anything else in the entire universe. All that mattered was at that moment she was in Logan's arms, and it was exactly where she wanted to be.

*** *** ***

The first few rays of the dawn's light came in through the window, illuminating Jubilee's sleeping face. Logan smiled as he pushed a strand of hair off her cheek, marveling at how beautiful she looked. _"I don't deserve ya, Kid,"_ he thought as he continued to stroke her hair.

But Logan knew that was a thought for later, once Jubilee woke up and they had a chance to talk about how everything had changed between them in just one night. He wasn't sure how she'd feel about them once she woke up, if she'd feel differently in the light of day. Logan knew none of that mattered now. For now he was content to just watch her sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Up next: Jubilee wakes up and discusses with Logan what's happened to their relationship. Send me feedback and let me know what you thought of the second story in my "Back Where the Sun Can Find You" series.

E-Mail: [Addie_Logan@yahoo.com][3]

AIM: RavenMarieLeBeau

Webpage: [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan
   [2]: mailto:addie_logan@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:Addie_Logan@yahoo.com



	3. Stronger

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men, not me. The song at the beginning, "Jubilee," is written and performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter, and is from her album, _Stones in the Road_. Garth Brooks performs "Shameless" and it's on his _Double Live_ album. I'm making no money off this. Don't sue.

Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee try to rebuild their friendship after years apart and discover that maybe things between them have changed more than they realize… (Part three in a series) Fluff waning. J

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Like with part one, if you don't like W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! The only two X-Men in this story are Wolverine and Jubilee and there is _definitely_ romance. You have been warned. As always, flamers will be teleported to Ancient Rome and fed to hungry lions. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, but flaming is just rude! Also, if you like this or any of my stories **PLEASE** visit my homepage at [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][1]. It has all my stories as well as my fanart. I'd also like to say thank you to all the nice people who gave me feedback on the first two parts of this story. 

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, please be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page. I'll be eternally grateful. J Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. You can send me an email at [addie_logan@yahoo.com][2] or message me through AIM at Addie Logan218.

****

Back Where the Sun Can Find You: Stronger

By: Addie Logan

I can tell by the way you're walking That you don't want company I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on And in your own good time you'll be Back where the sun can find you Under the wise wishing tree And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade And call it a jubilee And I can tell by the way you're talking That the past isn't letting you go But there's only so long you can take it all on And then the wrong's gotta be on its own And when you're ready to leave it behind you You'll look back, and all that you'll see Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust On your way to the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're listening That you're still expecting to hear Your name being called like a summons to all Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears They can't add up to much without you And so if it were just up to me I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band Play your song at the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're searching For something you can't even name That you haven't been able to come to the table Simply glad that you came And when you feel like this try to imagine That we're all like frail boats on the sea Just scanning the night for that great guiding light Announcing the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're standing With your eyes filling with tears That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home Even though your home is right here Where the people who love you are gathered Under the wise wishing tree May we all be considered then straight on delivered Down to the jubilee 'Cause the people who love you are waiting And they'll wait just as long as need be When we look back and say those were halcyon days We're talking 'bout jubilee

Slowly, Jubilee opened her eyes. She looked up, her gaze meeting Logan's. Concern was written across his worn, craggy face, and Jubilee fought back the urge to panic. Did he regret what had happened between them the night before? _"Please,"_ she begged silently, _"don't let this be bad."_

"Good morning," she said.

Logan ran his thumb gently across her soft cheek. "Good mornin'."

Jubilee smiled. He didn't seem upset. He hadn't run off, and he wasn't ordering her to leave the bed. She figured those were good signs, but she had to know for sure. "Is there any regret?" she asked.

"As long as I haven't hurt ya, no."

Jubilee moved closer to him and placed her hand on the side of his face. "You haven't hurt me."

"Does this mean I've got ya?" Logan asked with a grin.

Jubilee laughed as she moved even closer, pressing her body up against his. "Yeah, Logan, you've got me."

Unable to find the right words, Logan settled for kissing her with all the passion he had inside of him.

*** *** ***

Later that morning, Jubilee sat with Logan at the small table in the kitchen, eating one-handed, while her other hand was reaching across the table to hold on to Logan's. He looked up at her and gave her hand a little squeeze. "What is it about you, Darlin'," he asked, "that makes it so I can't stop grinnin' like an idiot?"

"I don't know, Wolvie," she replied. "but I think It must be contagious."

"I've been feelin' somethin' for ya for a while, Jubilee," Logan confessed. "But I wasn't sure how it would be if I actually did anythin' about it. I was afraid it might be strange, y'know, with our history an' all."

"How long is 'a while?'" Jubilee asked.

"Ever since I got back ta the mansion."

"Is that why you kept pushing me away."

"Yep."

Jubilee laughed. "And here I was thinking you were acting crazy," she said.

Logan frowned. "Did I hear some sarcasm in there?"

"Me? Sarcastic? Never."

"Knock it off, Jubes." He smiled at her.

"If you liked me, you should've just said something," Jubilee said. "The feeling was mutual." She looked over at their joined hands. "Well, I guess that's sorta obvious now."

"Really? I figured any feelin's you had were somethin' new; somethin' you developed up here in Canada," Logan said.

Jubilee shook her head. "Nope. I've liked you since the moment I met you. Never stopped. Didn't you notice the way I looked at you before, back when I was still a kid?"

"Yeah, I noticed," Logan said. "I just figured you woulda wised up by now."

"Yeah, one would think," Jubilee said, "but I didn't. I didn't realize how much I cared about you, though, until that kiss last night. I guess I'd just lived with those feelings for you for so long that when I saw you again and they came back, I didn't even realize they were anything special."

"You think of them as somethin' special now?" Logan asked, caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, I do. I'm definitely feeling more for you than an adolescent crush."

Logan laughed. "That's certainly good ta know."

"So you really don't have any regrets?" Jubilee asked.

"Darlin', I've never been surer of anythin' in my life."

Jubilee jumped up from the table, ran over to him, and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Wolvie, I'm just so happy! I can't believe this is real! I mean, we're together and…oh, Logan, this just feels so right!"

Wolverine grinned from ear to ear as he pulled her into his lap and held her tightly to him. "I know, Jubes, I know," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm real happy, too."

*** *** ***

Logan stopped Jubilee outside the door of Carrie's Place. "You sure about this, Jubilee?" he asked. "You looked pretty embarrassed last night when they saw us kiss."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jubilee said. "I'll doubt they'll say too much—not with you around anyway. Besides, Carrie's my friend, and I'm not going to avoid her just because everyone in her bar saw us kissing on the dance floor."

"You know they are gonna say somethin', though," Logan said. "Most of 'em have too much of a mouth not to."

"That's all right," Jubilee said. "I kinda like the idea of them all knowing you're mine now."

Logan gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go then."

All eyes in the bar turned to Logan and Jubilee as soon as they walked through the door. Wolverine let out a slow, menacing growl, and the bar's patrons quickly went back to whatever they were doing before. Jubilee giggled as she and Logan walked hand in hand to their usual booth.

Carrie hurried over to them. "Can I get you two anything?" she asked.

"Never seen service quite this speedy, Carrie," Logan said. "You really over here ta get our drink orders?"

Carrie did her best to look innocent. "Of course!" she said. "Why else would I come over here to see two friends of mine that kissed and then rushed outta my bar last night?"

Logan patted Jubilee's hand. "I'm gonna go away for a minute and let you two get all your 'girl talk' outta the way," he said.

"Okay, Sweetie," Jubilee said with a giggle.

"See ya in a minute, Baby," Logan replied, kissing her once before sliding out of the booth.

As soon as Logan was gone, Carrie took his place. "'Just friends,' huh?" she said.

"We were!" Jubilee said. "We just, um, upgraded the relationship."

"So I noticed." Carrie gave Jubilee an impish grin. "So is he good in bed?"

"Carrie!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"Well? C'mon, you know you know!"

Jubilee turned red. "I'm not answering that question."

"You don't have to," Carrie said. "Your blush is all the answer I need."

Jubilee glared at her.

Carrie chuckled. "So are you two serious?"

Jubilee looked over at Logan. "I think so. You can never quite tell with him, though. He scares easily."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Carrie said. "I wish you two nothing but the best, though. Logan needs a good woman in his life."

"Hope I can be what he needs," Jubilee said softly.

Carrie patted her hand. "I think you are. I've never seen Logan look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"You never saw the way he looked at Mariko. Or Jean," Jubilee said.

"Who were they?" Carrie asked.

"Past loves. I don't know if I could ever compare to either of them," Jubilee explained.

"Don't sell yourself short," Carrie said. "They may have been his past, but from the way he acts around you, Honey, it's obvious you're his future."

Jubilee tried to clear her head of any thoughts of Mariko or Jean. "I hope you're right."

Carrie glanced up and saw that Logan was walking back towards the booth. "Well, I've got customers and it looks like your man is on his way back. Want me to bring you two your usual?"

Jubilee smiled at the thought of Logan being "her man." "Yeah, Carrie, that would be good," she said.

Carrie smiled as she got out of the booth to make room for Logan. She gave him a nod as he slid past her and then she went to get their drinks.

*** *** ***

Logan carried Jubilee into the dark cabin. She'd been starting to drift off back at Carrie's, and she'd fallen completely asleep on the ride home. He brought her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She opened her eyes and stared blearily up at him. "Are we home?" she asked.

Logan smiled down at her. "Yeah, Darlin', we're home."

Jubilee sat up and pulled off her outermost sweater, then started to take off her shoes. She looked up at Logan, who was just standing there, watching her. "Are you going to come to bed or are you just going to watch me all night?" she asked.

"You don't mind me sleepin' in here with ya?" he asked.

"Um, Wolvie, in case you've forgotten, we're kind of moved past the you sleeping on the couch phase of this relationship."

Logan smiled again. "Yeah, I thought we had, I just didn't want ta assume that last night set any precedents," he said.

Jubilee stood up and started changing into her nightclothes. "Well, I think it's safe to assume that last night set a lot of precedents."

Wolverine grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face him. "Good, 'cause I sorta liked last night," he said.

Jubilee reached up and took hold of the hair on the side of his face, moving his mouth closer to hers. "Yeah, so did I," she said as she kissed him, the exhaustion she'd felt back at the bar melting away. 

*** *** ***

"Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave you here alone all day?" Jubilee asked as she put on her coat.

Logan gave her a dirty look. "I think I'll manage."

"I don't know," Jubilee said. "It seems like whenever I'm not around, you get into trouble."

"Jubes, I get into trouble when ya are here," Logan replied. "Hell, half the time I get into trouble _because_ you're here."

"Well fine, I guess I'll just have to stay away from you from now on then," Jubilee said in mock-offense.

Wolverine growled as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Don't you dare."

Wolverine's close proximity and the wild look in his eyes made Jubilee's cheeks flush. "I have to go," she said. "Carrie will be here any minute and I don't want to make her wait."

"Maybe I don't wanna let ya go," Logan said.

Jubilee smiled at him. "Well, I'm getting out of this cabin for the afternoon, and unless you want to go shopping with us, I suggest you let go."

Logan's hands dropped to his side. "Last thing I want ta do is go shoppin' with a couple of women—'specially if you're one of those women."

A car horn honked outside and Jubilee kissed Logan good-bye. "See you tonight," she said turning around to leave.

Logan grabbed her hand and spun her around so he could look into her eyes. "You be careful, okay," he said. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost ya."

Jubilee kissed Logan again. "Don't worry, Wolvie," she said. "We're going to be together for a long time."

*** *** ***

Logan sat alone on the couch. In the past, Wolverine had always welcomed the chance to spend some time by himself, but now—without Jubilee—he just felt lonely. He thought about how much she'd changed from the young girl who'd rescued him in the Australian Outback all those years ago, how she'd grown into a smart, strong, beautiful woman.

__

"I don't deserve her," Logan thought. Still, knowing that didn't mean he was going to let her go. It only meant he had to do everything in his power to keep her, lest she figure out she could find someone better, younger. He had to do his best to act like the kind of man she did deserve.

__

"That didn't help ya keep Jeannie." Logan did his best to push that thought away, telling himself this was different. But what if it wasn't any different? What if Jubilee decided that he wasn't really what she wanted, the same way that Jean had? Logan shook his head. He had to find something to keep himself busy while Jubilee was off with Carrie. He knew his day would go by painfully slow if all he could think off was all the things that could make Jubilee leave him.

Logan got an idea and smiled. Sure, it was going to take a lot to keep Jubilee with him and happy, but maybe this would be a start…

*** *** ***

Jubilee walked into the cabin to find it completely dark. "Logan?" she called.

As soon as she said his name, a dim light flickered in the back corner of the room, and she saw that Logan had lit two candles that set on the table. She gave him a puzzled look. "What is this?" she asked.

"I thought maybe we could stay in tonight," Logan said. "A romantic dinner for two sorta thing."

Jubilee wasn't sure if she should hug him or run away in terror. "A what? Who are you and what have you done with Wolvie?"

Logan chuckled as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "What, a guy can't just decide ta do somethin' nice for his woman now and then?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but I never thought you were the type, I mean…"

Wolverine silenced her with a kiss. "Just accept it as me tryin' ta show ya how much ya mean ta me—how much I love ya."

Jubilee froze when she heard his words, and Logan could've sworn he saw a tear form in the corner of her eye. "What?" Logan asked.

"You've…you've never said you love me before."

Logan took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Well, I'm sayin' it now. I love you, Jubilee."

"I love you, too," Jubilee said, surprised at the fact that she was actually able to speak.

Logan pulled her against his chest again, holding her so tightly that she almost had a hard time breathing. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "No matter what happens, don't ya ever doubt that."

Logan held her for a few moments longer, relishing the feel of her warm body close to him. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "Hungry?" he asked.

Jubilee nodded. "Yes."

He smiled and took her hand. "C'mon then. Let's eat."

*** *** ***

Jubilee finished the last of her dinner. Again, she found herself to be glad that Logan could cook since she had never been blessed with any real culinary talent. "Thanks for dinner," she said.

Logan grinned at her. "You're welcome. I felt like ya deserved somethin' nice from me for a change. Somethin' a little more classy than hangin' out in a smoky bar all night."

"I don't mind going to Carrie's Place all the time with you, Logan," she said.

"I know," he replied, "but I figured at least once we should spend sometime just the two of us. I mean, those all barflies are great, but we deserve a little time alone."

Jubilee nodded. "I agree. Thank you."

Logan stood up and walked over to her. He reached down, took her hand, and helped her up from her chair. "Dance with me," he said.

"There's no music," Jubilee replied.

"I can fix that." When Jubilee just continued to look at him with uncertainty, Logan added, "I like dancin' with ya. It feels nice, holdin' you like that."

Jubilee smiled at his admission. "Okay, let's dance."

Jubilee was surprised when he opened a cabinet in the living room and revealed a small CD player and a stack of CD's. "I didn't know you had that," she said.

Logan scanned his music collection searching for something to play. "Sometimes when I'm up here by myself I get sick of having nothing to listen to but my own thoughts," he explained.

"Yet another thing I never knew about you," Jubilee said.

Logan looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm just full of surprises, Darlin'." He chose a CD, put on a song, and then walked over to Jubilee, wrapping his arms around him. She responded in like and rested her head on his well-muscled shoulder. The song began, and Jubilee found herself listening closely to the lyrics.

__

Well, I'm shameless

When it comes to loving you

I'll do anything you want me to

I'll do anything at all

And I'm standing here for all the world to see

Oh baby, that's what's left of me

Don't have far to fall

You know now I'm a man who's never been

Insecure about the world he's living in

I don't break easy, I have my pride

But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer

Every time I see you standin' there

I go down upon my knees

And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise

Oh, but you convinced me otherwise

I'll do anything you please

You see, in all my life I've never found

What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down

I could walk away from anyone I ever knew

But I can't walk away from you

Jubilee clung tighter to him as she listened to the song, realizing he was using this to say the things that he couldn't quite say on his own. As strong as Logan was, Jubilee knew he'd always had a hard time voicing his emotions, and that this much was probably difficult for him. Any doubts she had about their relationship faded away as the song played on and Jubilee lost herself in Logan's arms.

__

I have never let anything have this much control over me

I work too hard to call my life my own

And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly

But it's your world now, I can't refuse

I've never had so much to loose…

Oh, I'm shameless

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong

To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong

I've never lost anything I've ever missed

But I've never been in love like this…

God, it's out of my hands

I'm shameless, 'cause I don't have the power now

I don't want it anyhow

So I got to let it go

Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be

You make a total fool of me

I just wanted you to know

Oh, I'm shameless…

*** *** ***

Later that night, Jubilee lay next to Logan in the bed, curled up against his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Does this scare you at all, Logan?" she asked.

Even in the dark, Jubilee could tell he was frowning. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"It's just the way we fell for each other so hard, so quickly. I mean, I know we've been friends for a long time, and we already knew each other really well, but this—I've never felt anything like it before." Jubilee sat up a little. "I guess what it is is, well, I knew this guy in college—Brian—and although it was different from what I feel for you now, I thought I was in love with him, that he was "the one," you know? But in the end, I discovered that nothing had been what I thought it was. I don't think I ever really loved Brian, and from the way he started acting towards me, I don't think he ever really loved me, either."

Logan sat up so he could pull Jubilee back closer to him. "Trust me, Darlin', this is the real thing. I've known a lot of women in my life—even loved a few of 'em—but there's only been one other time that I've felt anythin' like what I'm feelin' now and that was definitely love."

"When?" Jubilee asked.

"Mariko," Logan said softly.

Jubilee was stunned by the fact that Logan had actually compared their relationship in any way to the one he'd had with Mariko Yashida. Jubilee had never thought that she could ever be anything to Wolverine like the woman who had been the greatest love of his life. "Not even Jean?" Jubilee asked.

"No, not even Jean. I loved her, sure, but this connection I feel with you—it wasn't there. I guess that's what she has with Cyke."

Unable to voice the hundreds of thoughts and emotions that were running through her head, Jubilee just pulled Logan in for a deep, passionate kiss.

*** *** ***

Logan stared across the living room at Jubilee, who was currently engrossed in a book. She looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Nothin'."

"Logan, you were staring at me. That's not 'nothin'."

"What are ya readin'?"

"Emily Brontë, _Wuthering Heights_." She looked down at the book, then up at Logan, then down at the book, then back up at Logan.

"What?" he asked.

Jubilee giggled. "You're Heathcliff," she said.

Logan glared at her. "Not funny."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I've read that book."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I really read it. Boredom can drive ya ta do some strange things. And I'm not half as crazy as that Heathcliff guy."

"Whatever you say, Dear. So why were you staring at me?"

"When?" Logan asked.

Jubilee sighed. "Don't play dumb with me. Just a minute ago. I think you were about to burn a hole in my forehead."

"I was just thinkin'."

"About what."

"Who was Brian?"

Jubilee looked down at the ground. "Just a guy I used to know."

"You said last night that ya thought ya were in love with him," Logan reminded her. "Sounds ta me like he was more than just 'a guy you used ta know.'"

"Well, he was, but that's all over now," Jubilee said.

"What happened?"

Jubilee looked up at him, anger flashing across her blue eyes. "Why do you even care? Can't you tell I don't want to talk about it?"

"I didn't want ta talk about Jean, but I told ya what happened between us anyway," Logan said.

"Logan, that isn't fair."

Wolverine shrugged. "I've never believed in fairness."

Jubilee sighed, realizing he wasn't going to let up. "I met him in my geometry class my sophomore year of college. He was a math major, so he tutored me some. After a while we started dating, and things got pretty serious. Hell, we even talked about marriage. At the end of my junior year we got an apartment together a little ways away from the campus, and I thought we were happy. But I guess Brian didn't feel the same way, because shortly after we graduated he left me for someone else. That's when I decided to come back to the X-Men."

Logan was silent for a moment as he processed everything Jubilee had told him. Logically, he should've realized she'd probably had at least one serious relationship before him—she was twenty-three after all—but he'd never given it any real thought. "Broke up with him right after college, huh? Guess it was pretty recent, then."

"You're not a rebound, if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not."

"Good."

"What was he like?" Logan asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Jubilee questioned. 

"Just curious," Logan said, unsure of why he was asking himself. Did he really want to know anything about the man she'd loved before him?

"What's with all the sudden curiosity in my love life?" Jubilee asked.

Wolverine shrugged. "Don't know. Guess it has somethin' ta do with me bein' a part of it now."

"You going to tell me about all the women in your past?"

"Darlin', I would if I could, but as it is, I can't even remember half of their names—if I ever knew 'em to begin with."

Jubilee declined to comment on that, deciding instead to answer Logan's earlier question. "Brian was, I don't know, about average height, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. He was really serious, always liked having things in order." Jubilee gave a humorless laugh. "They say 'opposites attract,' but they never point out that they probably won't attract for long. At first, I liked that about him; I felt like he kept me grounded. But after we moved in together, things got bad. He wanted me to fit perfectly into his neat and tidy way of doing things. He was always scolding me for not putting things back in their places. Like when I'd leave my clothes hanging over the chair in the bedroom he'd tell me, 'Darling, that's why we have hampers.' Can you believe that? I should've left him then. Maybe paffed him first. No, definitely paffed him first. Repeatedly. But no, I was in love." She laughed again, this one even more lacking in merriment than the first one. 

"I don't know why I was even surprised when he told me about the other woman. She was a friend of ours, and damn, she was perfect. Seeing them together, part of it felt like Everett and Monet all over again. Just another reminder that I'd never be one of them, one of the perfect girls."

Logan patted the empty space on the couch beside him. "Come here," he said.

Jubilee started not to get up, but when she saw the look in Logan's eyes she figured she better do what he said. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her and she leaned up against him. "Don't think you're not perfect, Jubilee. You're more than perfect. Hell, I'd take you over that stuck-up bitch Monet any day." Jubilee chuckled a little and Logan smiled at the sound. "Look, obviously that Brian guy was an idiot. But you're with me now, and I'm not gonna let you go."

"You promise, Logan?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah."

"I won't let you go either."

Logan kissed the top of her head. "Good. I don't want ta lose you."

Jubilee snuggled closed to him. "You never will."

*** *** ***

As the days became weeks and the weeks months, Jubilee began to feel a little homesick for the mansion. "Logan?" she asked one morning after they'd been gone about two months, "Are we ever going to go back to the mansion?"

"Ya wanna go back?" Logan asked.

Jubilee nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, Rogue and Gambit's wedding is the week after next, and I sorta promised her before we left that I'd be back for that."

Logan frowned. "Yeah, I guess we should be there for that. There'll probably be a good pool goin' for whether or not they actually get through the whole ceremony."

Jubilee giggled. "Oh, that started ages ago. Drake and I are the only ones who put money down for 'yes.' We decided to pull for the underdog."

Logan chuckled. "We gotta be there for that, then. You say the weddin' is in two weeks?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about leavin' day after tomorrow?"

"Works for me," Jubilee said.

"Okay, we're goin' back then," Logan said. He sighed, then added, "I just hope I'm ready."

Jubilee slid her arm around his waist. "You'll be fine, Logan," she said. "After all, we'll be together."

______________________________________________________________________________

Next time, on _All my Mutants…_ (Sorry.) Anyway, I'm sure you can all figure out what's happening in part four—the much-anticipated return to the mansion! Send me feedback and let me know what you think of the series so far (and thanks to all y'all who have already!). Hope you enjoyed part three!

Email: [addie_logan@yahoo.com][2]

AIM: Addie Logan218

Website: [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan
   [2]: mailto:addie_logan@yahoo.com



	4. Returning

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men, not me. I'm making no money off this. Don't sue. The song at the beginning, "Jubilee," is written and performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter, and is from her album, _Stones in the Road_. I don't own that either, so again, don't sue.

Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee try to rebuild their friendship after years apart and discover that maybe things between them have changed more than they realize… (Part four in a series)

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Like with part one, if you don't like W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! The only two X-Men in this story are Wolverine and Jubilee and there is definitely romance. You have been warned. Flamers will be teleported to Ancient Rome and fed to hungry lions. Also, if you like this or any of my stories **PLEASE** visit my homepage at [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][1]. It has all my stories as well as my fanart. Thanks a bunch! I'd also like to say thank you to all the people who gave me feedback on the first part of this story. Thanks for all the nice stuff y'all said! Also, I am refusing to acknowledge all recent deaths as a sign of protest. No comments on how so and so is dead, and therefore shouldn't be in my story. Honestly, I don't care.

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, please be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. J Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all email to [addie_logan@yahoo.com][2] or message me through AIM at Addie Logan218.

****

Back Where the Sun Can Find You: Returning 

By: Addie Logan

I can tell by the way you're walking That you don't want company I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on And in your own good time you'll be Back where the sun can find you Under the wise wishing tree And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade And call it a jubilee And I can tell by the way you're talking That the past isn't letting you go But there's only so long you can take it all on And then the wrong's gotta be on its own And when you're ready to leave it behind you You'll look back, and all that you'll see Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust On your way to the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're listening That you're still expecting to hear Your name being called like a summons to all Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears They can't add up to much without you And so if it were just up to me I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band Play your song at the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're searching For something you can't even name That you haven't been able to come to the table Simply glad that you came And when you feel like this try to imagine That we're all like frail boats on the sea Just scanning the night for that great guiding light Announcing the jubilee And I can tell by the way you're standing With your eyes filling with tears That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home Even though your home is right here Where the people who love you are gathered Under the wise wishing tree May we all be considered then straight on delivered Down to the jubilee 'Cause the people who love you are waiting And they'll wait just as long as need be When we look back and say those were halcyon days We're talking 'bout jubilee

Jubilee reached out and took Logan's hand as the couple walked towards the mansion. She gave his hand a light squeeze. "Don't worry," she said. "It's going to be fine. And if you're still not happy here after the wedding, we can always go back."

"I don't know, Jubes," Logan replied. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Jubilee stopped walking and lightly pulled on Logan's arm so he'd stop, too. He turned around to face her. "Wolvie, they're our friends," Jubilee said. "They aren't going to make things difficult for us. And I know you have problems with Jean, but she's only one out of however many people live here now. Besides, no matter what happens we'll be together."

Logan pulled Jubilee to him and hugged her tightly. "You know I love ya, don't ya, Darlin,?"

"Yeah, I know. Now come on, we don't want to just stand out here all day," Jubilee said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, maybe you don't, but I'd be perfectly happy to just stand out…"

"Logan…"

Wolverine sighed. "Fine, Darlin'. Let's go."

*** *** ***

Jubilee and Logan walked into the mansion, hand in hand. Through all the excitement of their return, Jubilee's happiness over discovering that Generation X had decided to move their base of operations to Westchester, and Logan's obvious cold shoulder to both Jean and Scott, the fact that Wolverine and Jubilee were holding hands was something everyone noticed, but no one dared say anything about. Well, almost no one.

"What's this?" Kitty Pryde-Rasputin asked, gesturing towards Jubilee and Logan's entwined fingers. "Are you guys some sort of couple?"

Jubilee tensed, waiting for Logan to respond. He looked Kitty directly in the eyes. "Yeah, we are."

The room grew uncomfortable silent. "You can't be!" Jean blurted out.

Logan whipped his head around to face her. "Why the hell not?"

"Because it isn't right! She's a child!"

"I am _not_ a child," Jubilee said.

Jean caught Jubilee's gaze. "Compared to him you are."

Jubilee didn't look away. "Compared to him you are, too, and that certainly didn't stop you."

A silence fell over the room again as everyone turned their focus on Jubilee and Jean, the two women glaring at each other in a standoff. Logan put his hand on the small of Jubilee's back. "C'mon, Darlin'," he said. "Let's go upstairs and unpack."

"You two aren't planning to share the same room, are you?" Jean asked suddenly.

Logan moved his arm around Jubilee's waist and pulled her closer to him with a territorial air. "As a matter of fact, we are," he said. He led Jubilee upstairs without saying another word.

Jean and Kitty both glared at the couple as they disappeared up the stairs.

*** *** ***

"We really shouldn't have come back here," Logan said once he was alone with Jubilee in his room. "They aren't going to let us be about this. Jeannie already made that comment about us sharin' a room."

"How did she know we were planning on that anyway?" Jubilee asked. "I mean, we both have separate rooms up here."

"She's a telepath. And she doesn't always use the best discretion. Guess she figures that things that ain't her business actually are."

"Oh."

Logan sat down on the edge of the bed. "Maybe we should be in separate rooms."

Jubilee looked over at him in shock. "What? Why? Just because of what _she_ said? Just because of Jean?"

"No," Logan replied, "it's just that they aren't used ta us bein' together. Maybe we should give 'em a little time ta get used ta the idea."

"Most of the people down there seemed okay with it, Logan. Jean and Kitty were the only ones who said anything."

"Everett didn't look too happy,"

"I don't care if he's happy about this or not." Jubilee sat down next to Logan. "Look, I love you, and I've grown fairly used to sleeping with your arms around me and having your face be the first thing I see in the morning. I don't want to lose that just because a few people can't understand what we mean to each other."

"Jubes, I promise ya, ya ain't gonna lose that. It'll only be for a few days, while things settle a little."

"But why, Logan?"

"I already told ya why."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Jubilee exclaimed. "The only time anyone will see us is when we're downstairs anyway, and we've always been a pretty obvious couple." Logan took a deep breath and Jubilee frowned. "Dammit, Logan, what are you thinking now?"

"Just that maybe we shouldn't be such an obvious couple."

Jubilee stood up. "Okay, fine, you're right. We shouldn't let anyone see what's really going on between us. As a matter if fact, we should avoid each other completely! That should make _Jeannie_ real happy. Wouldn't want you to have to see her cry or anything."

"Jubilee, don't…" Logan said, reaching out for her.

Jubilee snatched herself away from him. "No. Either you're with me, or you're not. Pick one and find me when you do." She stormed out, slamming the door behind her with a force strong enough to shake the room.

Logan stared at the shut door wishing for what must've been the millionth time since they'd gotten there that they'd just stayed put in Canada.

*** *** ***

Jubilee came downstairs to find Rogue sitting alone in one of the dens. Jubilee stood in the doorway. "How are the wedding plans coming?" she asked.

Rogue smiled and patted the space on the couch beside her for Jubilee to sit. "Great. Remy thinks I'm crazy, though."

"Hasn't he always?"

Rogue giggles. "Well, yeah. Of course, I think the same thing about him."

Jubilee patted Rogue on the leg. "It's so great that you two are finally doing this. Took you guys long enough to realize you're meant to be."

Rogue blushed. "Yeah, well, at least we came to our senses." She frowned a little. "Where's Logan?" she asked.

"In his room."

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"Don't lie to me, Girl."

Jubilee took a deep breath. "He's just being an ass."

"When is Logan not bein' an ass? I always figured that was a given."

"You'd be surprised. He can be very sweet when he wants to be."

"He must not want to be very often." 

"He doesn't."

Rogue gave Jubilee and understanding smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing really," Jubilee said. "It's just he thinks we should sleep in separate rooms and not be obvious about the fact we're together until everyone has the chance to get used to us as a couple."

"Everyone bein' Jean and Kitty?"

"My thoughts exactly. Am I overreacting?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't think so, Sugah. You're worried about bein' here with Logan, too, and instead of him worrin' about how you feel he's thinkin' about himself. But you've got to realize Logan's a little dense about these things sometimes. You've got to tell him what you're feelin'."

"He won't listen."

"Not when you have that attitude he won't."

"You sure I should talk to him about this?"

"Jubilee, I went through all kinds of stuff with Remy. We finally realized our main problem was we always suffered our problems alone, you know, never really lettin' the other person in. You can't have a relationship like that. Talkin' to Logan is the only way you're gonna get him to understand."

"I guess you're right," Jubilee said. "But I don't think I could talk to him right now. I'm still mad."

Rogue laughed. "Understandable. Hey, some of us are goin' down to Harry's in a bit. Wanna come and give yourself a chance to cool off?"

"Sure. Sounds like it could be fun," Jubilee said

"Great," Rogue replied. "And Sugah, most of us are just fine with you and Logan bein' together. Don't worry about the people don't understand just yet. They'll come around."

"Thanks, Rogue," Jubilee said. "You've really made me feel better."

Rogue smiled. "It was my pleasure."

*** *** ***

Later that evening, Logan finally came downstairs. He found Gambit. "Hey, Gumbo, where's Jubilee?" he asked.

"She went down to Harry's wit' some of de ot'er femmes," Gambit said.

"And you just let them leave?"

"You try sayin' no t'Rogue."

"They say when they'd be back?"

"Non."

"Dammit."

"Somet'ing wrong, Homme?"

"I just wanted ta talk t'Jubilee, that's all." 

"What's goin' on wit' you and de petite anyway?" Gambit asked.

"None of yer business, Cajun," Wolverine snapped.

Remy shrugged. "Fine. Gambit was just askin'. But in my opinion, you two make a good couple."

"Thanks for your blessin'," Wolverine said sarcastically.

Gambit chuckled. "Let me guess, it was your way wit' people dat won de girl's heart, non?"

"Don't push it, Cajun."

Gambit decided to take Logan's advice and leave while he still could. "See you around, Mon Ami."

Wolverine sat down on the couch facing the door, resolved to wait for Jubilee. "Yeah, see ya around."

*** *** ***

Sometime after midnight, the door finally opened and Rogue, Paige Guthrie, Betsy Braddock-Worthington, Jubilee, and Ororo Munroe came in. Paige was supporting the less than sober Jubilee. Paige blushed when she saw Wolverine stand up and tried to hand Jubilee over to him. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I don't wanna go t'him," Jubilee slurred. "He's mean."

"Darlin', this ain't the place for this," Wolverine said, trying to get her off Paige.

Jubilee clung to her friend for dear life. "I don't like 'im anymore," she said.

"What did you do to her, Logan?" Storm asked. "I have never seen Jubilation drunk before, and now she will not even go to you."

"I just said somethin' stupid," Logan grumbled. "Now could you gals kindly go away and let me talk ta her."

"Don't leave me with him!" Jubilee yelled, making Paige wince since Jubilee was right by her ear. Jubilee pouted. "He'll make me cry."

Logan sighed. "No I won't. Just come here and let me take ya to bed."

Jubilee leered at him suggestively. "Your bed?" she asked.

Wolverine shot Rogue and Betsy a dirty look as they started trying to suppress giggles. "Sure, Jubes, whatever ya want, let's just get ya upstairs so ya can sleep this off."

Jubilee lurched forward as she changed her support from Paige to Logan. "I'm gonna feel awful in th' mornin'," she mumbled.

"Probably." Logan turned back to the other women, who were looking at him with sheepish expressions. "What happened ta her?" he asked.

"We did not realize just how much she was drinking," Storm said.

"Or how poorly she could hold her liquor," Betsy added.

"Well, what the hell did ya expect from someone as small as her?" Logan asked.

Jubilee looked up at him. "Don't you dare blame them. This is your fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't've been so mean, this would not've happened. Your fault."

Logan sighed. "C'mon, Kiddo, upstairs."

"How many damn times do I have'ta tell ya not t'call me Kiddo!" Jubilee yelled.

"Sorry, Jubes. Let's go."

The remaining X-Women broke into laughter as Logan helped Jubilee up the stairs.

*** *** ***

Logan carried Jubilee into his room and set her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and socks, then moved up to remove her blouse. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh uh," she said.

"I'm just changin' ya into somethin' more comfortable t'sleep in," Logan explained.

Jubilee relaxed and let him finish removing her clothes, helping him as best she could in her inebriated state. "Am I sleepin' in here t'night?" she asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, getting a T-shirt from one of his drawers and slipping it on her.

"I thought your bed was off-limits t'me," Jubilee said.

Logan gave her a little smile as he used his fingers to gently comb out her hair. "My bed's never 'off-limits' to you, Darlin'."

"I love you," Jubilee said. "I really, really do. And I'm sorry I got all drunk on you like this."

Logan smiled. "That's okay. Like you said, it was my fault. I love you, too. And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinkin' right."

"It's okay," Jubilee said, her eyelids heavy.

Logan helped Jubilee under the covers. "You go to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay, Wolvie," Jubilee said as she closed her eyes. "Night."

"Night," Wolverine said, kissing her forehead. He then shed his jeans and shirt and climbed in beside her, holding her close.

*** *** ***

Logan woke up the next morning when Jubilee darted out of the bed and ran in to the bathroom to get sick. That was one thing he'd always been grateful for—the ability of his healing factor to fight off potential hangovers. Jubilee slumped back to bed looking as pale as death. She rolled over and glared at him. "I hate you," she said.

Logan pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Somehow, this is all your fault."

"You don't remember how?" Logan asked with a grin. "You had your reasoning all worked out last night."

"Yeah, I remember something about you being mean. But everything else in my head is just buzzing."

Logan kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Jubilee looked up at him as the events of yesterday started slowly coming back. "Do you still want to sleep apart for a little while?" she asked. "Because if you really want that, I guess I could…"

"Don't worry about that, Darlin'," Logan said. "We belong together, and it doesn't matter who agrees or disagrees."

Jubilee smiled, wanting to throw her arms around him and hold him as close as she could, but lacking the strength. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Logan said. "Now, do ya want me ta go downstairs and get ya some coffee?"

"Would you? And some sort of painkiller would be nice, too."

Logan chuckled. "All right. I'll be back." He kissed her head again, quickly got dressed, then left the room.

Jubilee smiled as he left, feeling that even with her headache, nausea, cottonmouth, etc., that all was right with the world.

*** *** ***

Logan could smell Jean even before he entered the kitchen, but he chose not to acknowledge her presence as he went to work on fixing Jubilee a cup of coffee. Jean sat at the table, watching Logan's every move. After a moment, she said, "I heard Jubilee had a little too much to drink last night."

"Yeah, what of it?" Logan refused to turn around and look at her.

"I don't think she's ever done that before," Jean said. "I'm not sure how good of an influence you are on her, Logan."

Logan started slightly in shock at Jean's comment. "I'm not influencin' her to become an alcoholic, if that's what you're getting' at," he said, still paying more attention to the coffee than Jean. "For one thing, I seriously doubt this is the first time she's ever been drunk."

"But this behavior isn't normal for her, Wolverine. We both know that."

"Everyone makes mistakes at some point, Red. Doesn't mean they're goin' through some sort of personality change."

"Maybe you're the mistake Jubilee's making."

Logan whipped around with the intention of yelling at Jean, but one look at her face made that impossible. "You don't know about us. You don't know what she means to me," he said, his words accented with both pain and his desire to make Jean understand.

"Do you know for certain that you mean the same to her that you claim she means to you?" Jean asked. "When she came back to the mansion after college—only a few months ago—she'd just had her heart broken by the young man she'd planned to marry. That's not something a woman gets over easily. Now, Jubilee's always cared for you, Logan. She respects and admires you, and she's always looked to you for guidance during difficult times. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she's turning to you this time for help through her loss of Brian?"

"And let me guess, she's helpin' me get over my own loss, too," Wolverine growled, inferring where Jean was going in her newest argument against his relationship with Jubilee.

"It's something you should consider," Jean said.

"There's no reason for me to consider that or anythin' else you've said concernin' me an' Jubilee," Logan told her. "Somethin' happened between us up there in Canada, and I'm not pretendin' to understand it, but I do know it's real."

"Logan, I'm not saying that it doesn't feel very real to both of you, but look at the situation rationally. Jubilee is young, and probably not in the sort of mindset that lends itself to dedication to one man, especially seeing as she was only recently jilted. And you're not easy to love, Logan. It takes a lot out of a woman to be with you, and I'm not sure that Jubilee is mature enough to handle that."

Logan's anger flared, and he had to fight for restraint, reminding himself that this was Jean after all. "You don't know her like I know her, Jean," he said, his every word sounding strained. "She's not the same person she was at thirteen. Somewhere along the line she grew up—a lot. Maybe you can't see it, but I can. She gives me somethin' that no one has in a long time, and I'll be damned before I give her up."

"Still, it's got to be hard for someone to get over the fact that her lover was having an affair. Especially if she found out while standing at the altar, the way Jubilee did," Jean said.

Logan's eyes grew wide. "What? That's what happened with Brian? It can't be. She told me that they'd only talked about marriage," he said. "And that she broke up with him right after graduation…"

"It was right after graduation, but they did a little more than talk about marriage," Jean said. "Trust me Logan, I was there at the wedding. Or at least what was supposed to be a wedding."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"When the preacher asked Brian if he took Jubilee to be his wife, he said he couldn't because he was in love with someone else—Christine was her name. He said later that he'd thought he'd be able to put Christine out of his mind and marry Jubilee, but that he just couldn't do it," Jean explained.

"Why didn't she tell me that?"

Jean shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she figured you didn't need to know."

Logan picked the coffee cup up off the counter, hoping it hadn't grown too cold. He didn't say another word to Jean as he left the room.

*** *** ***

"Hey, Darlin'," Logan said as he helped Jubilee sit up so he could give her an aspirin. "How ya feelin'?"

"Been better," Jubilee said. She looked up at Wolverine and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Are you sure? You have that look you get when you're upset about something."

"It's nothin'. Here, drink some coffee. Might make ya feel better."

"Logan, it really doesn't look like nothing," she said, taking the coffee from him and trying to keep it steady in her hands.

"I just had an unpleasant conversation with Jean, that's all," Logan said.

Jubilee frowned. "What did she say? Is she still against us being together?"

"Yeah. She was tryin' ta talk some sense into me, I think. She'd say somethin', and when that didn't work, she'd change her angle."

"What all did she say?"

"Oh, mainly just stuff about me bein' bad for ya, and how I was a mistake. Somethin' about you turnin' t'me for comfort after ya got left at the altar, too."

Jubilee stared down into the coffee cup. "She told you Brian left me at the altar."

"Yeah. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that, Darlin'?"

Jubilee shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I guess it didn't seem important."

"How is the fact ya almost got married not important?"

"I don't know. I just want to forget about Brian, okay?"

"You sure I ain't a rebound?"

"I already told you you aren't."

"Do ya still have feelin's for him?"

"No."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes! Dammit, Logan, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Jubilee…"

"What?"

"If ya don't still care about Brian, why couldn't ya have been honest with me about him?"

Jubilee put the coffee cup down on the bedside table, then lay down again, turning her back to Wolverine. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you to know how close I was to getting married. I'm sorry."

"Anythin' else ya haven't told me?"

"You're one to ask a question like that."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Just that you're asking me that and you have more dark secrets than the freaking CIA."

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Why not? It's true! How come you can ask me whatever you want and I have to tell you every little thing about my past, but you can have all the secrets you want?"

"'Cause I can't even remember most of my past!"

Jubilee rolled over and looked up at him. "If you could, would you tell me? Better yet, have you told me all the stuff you can remember?"

"That's different. My past is too painful to talk about."

"Well maybe getting dumped at the altar in front of everyone I know by someone who I thought loved me more than anyone I ever knew was pretty painful for me. Especially when I found out afterwards that almost all my friends knew about Brian and Christine and that they had talked frequently about what a fool I was for not noticing what was really going on."

Logan looked down at Jubilee. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Jubilee rolled back over. "Can I be alone for a little bit?" she asked. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure," Logan said, walking towards the door. "Sleep tight, Kid."

As soon as he was gone, Jubilee cried herself to sleep.

*** *** ***

Wolverine sat alone outside the mansion, trying to sort through his thoughts. Could what was going on between Jubilee and himself be considered "having problems" or was it simply the difficulty of adjusting to life back at the mansion? He hoped it wasn't the former. He just couldn't lose Jubilee, too.

"Hey, Logan."

Wolverine turned around to see Kitty standing behind him. "Hey, Pun'kin."

"Can I sit out here with you."

"Sure." Kitty sat down beside him. "How ya been?" Logan asked. "I haven't talked to ya much since you married Petey. How's that workin' for ya?"

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Marriage is difficult, Logan."

"Tell me about it. Try being married ta Viper."

Kitty giggled a little. "Yeah, I can see where that would be difficult." She paused, then asked, "So what's the deal with you and the little firecracker?"

"We're together," Logan said, not wanting to get into that particular subject with Kitty.

"Aren't you a little old for her."

Logan shrugged. "Probably."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"I'm not in danger of dyin' any time soon."

Kitty sighed. "I think you're making a terrible mistake."

"It ain't your call."

"I know, but you really should listen to your friends on this one, Logan. None of us want to see you getting involved in another painful relationship."

"My friends, huh? Like who, Jean? She seemed real concerned about me bein' in a non-painful relationship when she ran back into Scott's arms without even havin' the decency ta tell me first."

"Jean never wanted to hurt you, Logan."

"Look, Kitty," Wolverine began, "Relationships always end with one person leavin' the other. It's inevitable. If one person doesn't walk out willin'ly, then death takes care of it for 'em."

"That's a grim outlook, Logan."

"Look me in the eye and tell me ya don't agree."

"What I feel isn't what we're talking about here," Kitty said. "I'm worried about _you_."

"What about Jubilee?" Logan asked. "You're not worried about her? In case you haven't noticed, it usually the woman who ends up hurt in my relationships, not the other way around."

"I'm worried about both of you."

"No you're not."

"Logan, really, be practical about this. Sure, you're having fun now, but what about later, when things get really serious? Will she stick around? We both know Jubilee can be somewhat of a loose canon."

"Which is bad, because I'm so stable." Logan smirked. "Listen, Kitty, Jubilee and I are already serious, and we're happy. As a matter of fact, we were both happier than we've ever been before. That is, until we came back here and our so-called friends started pokin' around in business that ain't theirs."

Kitty stood up angrily. "Fine, Logan, you just be that way. I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to care about you." She started to leave, but stopped to look at him once more. "Well, it looks like Jubilee's maneuvered herself into getting exactly what she's always wanted. I didn't think she'd be able to, but it looks like you weren't as hard to get as she always thought."

"It's gonna take more than hits below the belt to change my mind, Pun'kin," Logan muttered as Kitty walked away.

*** *** ***

Logan went back up to his room where Jubilee was asleep. He walked over to her and noticed her eyes were still red from crying. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleeping for a moment, aching at the thought that he'd made her cry. "We shoulda just stayed away from here," he said, stroking her cheek. "We shoulda stayed where no one tried to keep us apart."

But Wolverine knew that they never would've been able to stay away from the mansion forever. No matter what sort of life they built for themselves elsewhere, this would always be their home and it would always call them back. He'd just have to hope that the love they shared was strong enough to survive the supposed-concern of their friends.

Logan slipped off his boots and climbed in bed next to Jubilee. He held her tightly to him, relishing the feel of her close, and telling himself that he could hold on to her forever. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her, and for the time-being the feeling of dread that had been building inside of him ever since they had left their cabin back in Canada went away.

*** *** ***

Part Five coming soon! Let me know what you thought of Part Four!

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan
   [2]: mailto:addie_logan@yahoo.com



	5. Torn

Back Where the Sun Can Find You Part V: Torn

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men, not me. I'm making no money off this. Don't sue. The song at the beginning, "Jubilee," is written and performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter, and is from her album, _Stones in the Road_. I don't own that either, so again, don't sue. (I now have a copy of the song that you can listen to up at my Website. Look for it on the page [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan/sun.html][1]). "Best of my Love" is performed by The Eagles, and can be found on their Greatest Hits album. (Again, something I don't own.)

Summary: Finally back at the mansion, Wolverine and Jubilee face the first real challenges of their new relationship… (Part four in a series)

Rating: PG-13 (Warning: One use of the "F" word towards the beginning.)

Author's Note: Like with part one, if you don't like W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! The only two X-Men in this story are Wolverine and Jubilee and there is definitely romance. You have been warned. As always, flamers will be teleported to Ancient Rome and fed to hungry lions. Also, if you like this or any of my stories **PLEASE** visit my homepage at [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][2]. It has all my stories as well as my fanart. Thanks a bunch! I'd also like to say thank you to all the people who gave me feedback on the first four parts of this story. Thanks for all the nice stuff y'all said! Finally, I am refusing to acknowledge all recent deaths as a sign of protest. No comments on how so and so is dead, and therefore shouldn't be in my story. Honestly, I don't care.

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, please be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. J Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all email to [addie_logan@yahoo.com][3] or message me through AIM at Addie Logan218.

****

(I bet you didn't read all that, did ya? Come on, be honest…)

****

Back Where the Sun Can Find You: Torn 

By: Addie Logan

__

I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee

And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee

And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee

And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee

And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee

'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee

Jubilee woke that afternoon to find herself enveloped in Logan's arms. She sighed and moved closer to his chest, the steady rise and fall of his breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat relaxing her.

Jubilee remembered the nightmare that had pulled her out of sleep and shuttered. She'd dreamt about being left at the altar again, broken and humiliated in front of everyone she knew. Only this time, the nightmare was not merely a replay of events from Jubilee's recent past. In her dream, it was Logan who left her at the altar, professing to love Jean in very much the same way that Brian had with Christine.

Jubilee lay in bed, telling herself not to worry. Logan was nothing like Brian. He could never hurt her like that. And if even they had been fighting earlier, he was there with her now.

She reached up to touch his face, exploring his craggy features with her delicate fingers. Logan grabbed her hand, letting Jubilee know he was awake.

"That tickles," Logan said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Did ya sleep it off?"

Jubilee chuckled. "Yeah, I think so."

"That's good. I don't like it when ya don't feel good."

"I don't like it much either," Jubilee said. "So what are you doing up here anyway?"

"I felt like bein' with my woman. Somethin' wrong with that?"

"Nothing that I can see." Jubilee snuggled closer to him. "I like being your woman."

"Yeah, I like ya bein' that, too."

"So stop letting Jean get to you."

Logan shifted so Jubilee's head was resting on his shoulder. "It ain't just Jean," he said. "Kitty's started in on it, too."

Jubilee groaned. "Now why doesn't _that_ surprise me? Kitty's always been jealous of you and me. And Jean, well, I think she's jealous, too."

"Jealous? Why? She left me."

"She likes the idea of you being 'hers,' Logan. Even when she was with Scott and you had someone else, you carried a torch for her. Any woman would like the thought of a man being as devoted to her as you were to Jean. Before, she never even had to worry about that devotion wavering. Come hell or high water, you were her faithful Wolverine. But now she knows you don't hold her in the same light that you used to and she's seeing our relationship as a threat to any chance she has of you ever caring about her again."

"Jeannie ain't like that," Wolverine said. "She might really just be concerned. She'll come around."

"You're defending _her_ now?" Jubilee asked.

"No, I'm just givin' her the benefit of the doubt."

Jubilee sat up. "Why?!" she yelled. "What, did you already forget all the stuff she said to us when we first got here? Or how about when you went downstairs and she started up again, telling you what happened between Brian and me and saying the relationship _we_ have is a mistake? She's trying to break us up, Logan!"

Wolverine got out of the bed. "Jeannie ain't like that! I thought the same thing at first, but then I thought about it more, and she just ain't that spiteful. It wouldn't make any sense fer her ta be that way!"

"Yes it would!" Jubilee replied. "In her mind, you belong to her, and even if you aren't with her anymore, she doesn't want you to be happy with someone else so soon."

"She's never been that petty."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Silly me to forget Jean's a fucking saint."

"Jubilation…"

"Don't you _dare_ use my whole name like that!" Jubilee yelled, jumping out of the bed and quickly changing her clothes. She tried to leave, but Wolverine grabbed her arm before she could.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"Let go of my arm."

"Answer my question."

"I'm going downstairs."

"No. We're not through talkin'."

"For now, yes, we are. Let go of me, Logan."

"Stay here, Jubilee." Logan's voice was a growl, a command.

Jubilee snapped her arm away from him. "I'm leaving, Logan, whether you like it or not." She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

*** *** ***

Jubilee sat at the kitchen table, sulking. Paige came in to the room and began fixing herself a sandwich. "What's wrong with you?" she asked Jubilee.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Jubilee asked.

Paige finished making her sandwich and then sat down across from Jubilee at the table. "Because I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're upset."

Jubilee sighed. "Really, it's nothing. I'm just still not feeling too great after our little visit to Harry's."

Paige wasn't buying that. "It's Logan, isn't it."

"Come on, I don't pester you every time you argue with Jono."

Paige snorted. "You couldn't. If you tried, it would be about all you ever did."

"You guys are still fighting all the time? Even with the baby?"

"We're not talking about _my_ lovelife, Jubilee."

"We're not talking about mine, either."

"But Jubilee, your relationship with Wolverine is so new, and y'all are already having problems. That isn't a good sign."

"You should know." Jubilee saw the pain flicker in Paige's eyes, and immediately wished she could take those words back. "I'm sorry, Paige, really. I didn't mean it."

Paige gave a weak smile. "It's okay. It's the truth, after all."

"Logan and I aren't really having problems," Jubilee said, trying to change the subject back to the one Paige had wanted to be on in the first place. "Just being back at the mansion and trying to adjust is making things a little tense between us. Nothing major."

"I'm surprised y'all even came back here," Paige said. "I never would've been able to handle the pressure of knowing that so many people are watching my relationship with a disapproving gaze."

"It's not really that bad—is it?"

Paige shrugged. "I guess not. Some people are okay with it."

"Are you okay with it?"

The blonde girl began to shift around uncomfortably in her chair. "To be honest, Jubilee, I'm not really sure what I think."

"Paige, you're one of my oldest and dearest friends. Don't be against this, please."

"I didn't say I was _against_ it," Paige said. "I just said I wasn't sure. I mean, it's you and _Wolverine_."

"I'm fully aware of who I'm involved with, Paige."

Paige sighed. "I know that, it's just, well, that just doesn't sound like it can work out to me."

Paige's words hurt more than Jubilee thought they should. "Well it can! We love each other."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"We have enough going for us to make it last."

"You thought that about your relationship with Brian, too."

"Why does everyone keep bringing him up?! He has nothing to do with what I have now with Logan!"

"Because he _does_ have something to do with your involvement with Wolverine! Less than a year ago, you were ready to marry Brian, and now here you are suddenly madly in love with Wolverine? It seems too fast…"

"It isn't too fast," Jubilee said. "You know how long I've cared for Logan."

"But that was just an adolescent crush! Brian…"

"Was not right for me," Jubilee filled in for Paige. "I did care for Brian, but in reality, Paige, it's always been Logan."

"Darlin', can I talk to you?"

Jubilee and Paige both turned towards the doorway at the sound of Logan's voice. "Yeah, sure," Jubilee said as she got up. She gave Paige a nod good-bye, then walked out into the hallway with Wolverine. "What?"

"Was she tryin' t'tell ya how we're bad fer each other, too?" Logan asked.

"She's just worried. Doesn't want me rushing into anything."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Rushin' in ta this."

"What would make you say that?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh, I don't know, somethin' about the fact that two days in a row you've gotten mad enough at me ta run out of the room and go sulk downstairs. You havin' a problem bein' with me?"

"From what I remember, both times I left you were acting like an ass—again. Maybe I should be asking if you're having a problem being with me, seeing as you keep starting fights with me."

Logan frowned. "Don't start doin' that."

"Doing what?"

Logan sighed. "You know what. Look, arguin' like this ain't gonna get us anywhere. You still happy with me, yes or no."

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, everythin' good with us then?"

Jubilee smiled, knowing he was right when he said their arguing was pointless. "Yeah, everything's good."

"You gonna stop runnin' off every five seconds?"

"You gonna stop bein' an ass?"

Logan grinned. "I would if I could, Darlin'."

Jubilee reached out and took his hand. "Nah, I wouldn't know what to do with you if you were nice."

Logan pulled her to him and growled. "I'm sure ya could think of somethin'?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Logan leaned in and was just about to kiss Jubilee when Jean came down the hall. She took one look at the couple, rolled her eyes in disgust, and then kept walking. Jubilee pulled away from Logan, suddenly feeling embarrassed and even somewhat ashamed.

Logan glared at the retreating figure of Jean Grey-Summers. Then he looked down at the expression on Jubilee's face, and felt himself immediately soften. "Don't let 'er get ta ya, Jubes," he said, stroking the side of her face with his hand.

Jubilee nuzzled up against him, his soothing touch making some of the hurt go away. "I try, Wolvie, it's just so hard. And it's not only her. It's Kitty, too, and—from the looks of it—probably most, if not all, of Generation X."

"Screw 'em. If they don't understand what we've got, then they're obviously idiots."

"But…but what if they're right? What if we are rushing things?"

"Didn't ya just tell Paige it's always been me?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. Is it true?"

"Yes. I've cared for you since the moment I first met you, and those feelings have never gone away—they've only gotten stronger."

"Well, the way I see it," Logan began, "in one way or another, this has been building up for close to a decade. Doesn't sound like rushin' t'me."

"How'd you get to be so damn wonderful?"

Logan chuckled. "Ask me that once I start actin' like an ass again."

Jubilee wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "Even at your worst, you're still wonderful."

*** *** ***

Jean stormed into the boathouse and slammed the door. Scott looked up from the paper he was reading. "Something wrong, Hon?"

"Tell me, just what exactly do they think they're doing!"

Scott frowned. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Logan and Jubilation. They were just standing in the hallway a couple of minutes ago kissing."

Scott shrugged. "Nothing we haven't done."

"The fact they were kissing isn't the point, Scott."

"Okay, what is the point then?"

"They're acting like the fact that they're a _couple_ now isn't a big deal."

"It isn't."

Jean's jaw dropped. "How can you say that?!"

"Simple," Scott replied. "It isn't any of our business."

"How is it not our business? They're teammates and this behavior is—entirely unacceptable. Jubilee is too young to be in a relationship with Logan."

"Jean, it isn't any of our business because, although Jubilee is young, she's still an adult and capable of making her own decisions. You were fine when she was going to get _married_, yet suddenly she's too young for relationships?"

Jean sighed. "I didn't say she's too young for relationships. I said she's too young for Logan."

"Look, I'm not exactly sure that this is the best decision on either Jubilee or Logan's part either, but I know it isn't my place to condemn them," Scott said. "I know that if it doesn't work out, then at least one of them will end up hurt, but it's their call to make. I can only make decisions for the members of this team on the battle field, not in their personal lives."

"I can't believe you're so blasé about this."

"I can't believe you're wound up so tight about it."

"You know as well as I do that this is wrong!"

"Right or wrong, it isn't my call to make." Scott looked at Jean, taking her in for a moment, then asked. "Do you still have feelings for Logan?"

"What? How can you ask that?"

"I know what went on between you when I was gone, and I'm also well aware of the attraction you've always felt each other. And now, well, you're acting like a jealous woman, Jean."

"I can't believe you'd accuse me of that," Jean said. "I'm simply worried about a friend, and you're making it sound like I'm trying to have an affair."

"I never said you were trying to have an affair."

"It was implied."

"No it wasn't!"

"I don't want to discuss this anymore," Jean said, storming out of the room and slamming yet another door behind her.

Scott shook his head and then went back to reading the paper.

*** *** ***

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in her wedding gown, and cried. "I can't believe in only three days I'm gonna be married!" she said.

Jubilee handed her a Kleenex. "Hey, that's nothing to cry about. If I was marrying someone as fine as Remy I certainly wouldn't be sobbing."

"I'm cryin' 'cause I'm happy," Rogue said.

Jubilee giggled. "I know."

"Speaking of marriage, have you and Logan discussed the possibility?" Storm asked.

"Give a girl some time on that one, 'Ro," Jubilee said. "Logan and I have been together for what, two and half months? And after that whole thing with Brian, I don't think I'm ready for another trip down the aisle anytime soon."

"That's what they all say at first," Betsy said. "'Oh I'm in no rush to marry him.' Then, the next thing you know, wedding bells." She bounced her infant son on her knee while her daughter played peek-a-boo behind some of the other dresses. "Heck, with Warren and I, one day we weren't even together anymore and then suddenly he wanted to marry me."

"Yeah, well, somehow I think Warren's a little more husband material that Logan," Jubilee said.

Betsy snorted. "You'd be surprised."

Rogue sniffed as she dried her eyes. "Well, married or not, I think you and Logan make a wonderful couple," she said to Jubilee.

"I would have to agree," Storm said. "I have not seen Logan quite this happy in ages."

"I wish Jean would feel that way," Jubilee grumbled. "Her looks and snide comments are starting to really affect me."

Betsy gave her a warm smile. "Don't let Jean get to you," she said. "She has a problem with things crawling up her butt all the time. Sticks especially."

"Must come from all that time she spends with Scott," Rogue muttered. She realized what she'd just said, slapped her hands over her mouth, and blushed. The other women in the room just snickered.

"So all of you are really okay with me being with Logan?" Jubilee asked.

"Of course!" Rogue said.

"As for me, I do not believe that age has any bearing on the workings of the heart," Storm added. 

"I completely agree," Betsy said. "You two are so cute together."

Jubilee smiled. "Thanks you guys. It's nice to know that at least a few people aren't against me."

"We aren't the only ones," Rogue said. "Gambit's okay with it to."

"Warren doesn't care one way or the other," Betsy said with a shrug. "Logan's never been anything but an annoyance to him anyway."

"Bishop said that it did not really surprise him," Storm said.

Betsy, Jubilee, and Rogue all turned to look at Storm. "How do you know what Bishop thinks about this?" Betsy asked.

Ororo's skin grew a shade darker with a very un-Stormlike blush. "I…we…we discussed it."

"When?" Jubilee asked.

"Have I told you yet how lovely that dress looks on you, Rogue?" Storm asked.

The three other women exchanged glances, but decided not to press the issue. "So are y'all ready to try on those bridesmaids dresses?" Rogue asked.

"You bet," Jubilee said, answering for all three of them.

"Where is Jean, anyway?" Betsy asked. "Isn't she supposed to be one of your bridesmaids? She didn't decline, did she?"

"No, she just tried on the dress earlier in the week," Rogue said. "She told me she was busy today."

"Yeah, busy avoiding any sort of positive contact with me," Jubilee said, rolling her eyes.

"Do not let Jean worry you," Storm said, putting her hand on Jubilee's shoulder. "She will come around. Just give her time to get used to the idea of you being with Logan. She only recently had to give him up, and that thought is still difficult for her."

"But it was her decisions to leave him!" Jubilee said. "It isn't my fault that she had to choose between Logan and Scott!"

"I know, Child, but many of Jean's thoughts at this time are not rational," Storm replied. "You have to be the big one in this situation and not allow Jean's behavior to get the best you."

"I know, but it's just so hard! And it isn't just Jean," Jubilee said, "It's Kitty—and pretty much all of Generation X, too. My best friends, and they're treating me like I'm making the worst decision of my life! Not a one of them is on my side! And now Emma, Sean, and Bobby are all coming in from Massachusetts tomorrow and I'm terrified to think how they're going to act! I don't think I can keep this up with Logan if I keep getting treated like a pariah from some of the people that mean the most to me!"

"Do not let their opinion matter," Storm said. "Your love for Logan should be all that counts."

"I know," Jubilee said. She then added to herself, _"But sometimes I'm just not sure love is enough."_

*** *** ***

"There you are!" Bobby Drake said as he wandered into the den to find Jubilee sitting alone on the couch, watching television. "I've been looking all over the place for you ever since we got here!"

Jubilee smiled as she got up to give Bobby a hug. "Hey, Popsicle! I wouldn't have made you look if I'd known you guys were here already. Where are Emma and Sean?"

"In the other room talking to everyone else. I just figured you'd be more interesting to talk to than the rest of 'em."

"Of course!" Jubilee said with a grin. She sat back down on the couch and motioned for Bobby to join her. "I need to tell you something. It's important."

Bobby sat down beside her. "What?"

"It's Logan and me…we're…together."

"As in _couple_ together?"

"Yeah." Jubilee looked down, afraid of what Bobby's response would be.

"You happy?"

"Very."

Jubilee was surprised when Bobby reached over and hugged her. "Then I'm happy for ya, Jubes." He pulled away from her and put on his most serious face. "But you let him know that if he hurts you, I'm freezing off Little Logan, you got that?"

Jubilee turned bright red. "Bobby!"

"What?"

She giggled. "Fine, I'll let him know you said that. But, y'know, 'Little Logan' isn't so little."

It was Bobby's turn to blush. "Didn't need to know that one."

Jubilee giggled again. "Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being okay with this."

Bobby smiled at her. "No problem."

*** *** ***

"Logan?"

Wolverine looked up. "Yeah, Sean, what is it?"

"Is it true about Jubilation an' ye?"

"Yeah. Come ta scream at me about it? 'Cause comin' from you that could be painful."

"No, I just wanna ask ye somethin'"

"What?"

"Are ye serious about her?"

"Of course. I'm in love with her."

"Good. 'Cause if ye hurt her, I'm gonna have t'find a way t'kill ye, an' that won't be easy."

"Don't worry about that one. If I hurt Jubes I'm gonna be tryin' ta find a way ta get rid of myself."

"Ye take care of the lass, now," Sean said. "She's like a daughter t'me."

"I know. And screwin' up bad enough to lose Jubilee is the last thing I ever want to do."

"Then I give ye both me blessin'."

"Thanks, Sean. Comin' from you, that means a lot. Make sure Jubilee knows how ya feel, too."

"I will."

*** *** ***

Jubilee walked into the main room to find Jean sitting in front of the window, reading. "Oh, hi."

Jean looked up. "Hello, Jubilation."

"I was looking for Emma," Jubilee said, trying to hide the fact she was uncomfortable, although she knew that would be impossible. "Have you seen her?"

"She went upstairs with Bobby to unpack," Jean said.

"Oh, okay. I'll go then."

"Wait. Sit down for a minute and talk to me," Jean said, patting the seat of the chair in front of her.

Jubilee wanted nothing more than to walk out, but her curiosity got the better of her and she sat down to hear what Jean had to say. "What?"

"I want to talk to you about Logan."

"Figures. Can't we talk about something else instead? Lovely weather we're having, don't you think."

Jean frowned. "The weather's more of a topic of conversation for Ororo," she said. "I'd rather not discuss it."

"I'd rather not discuss Logan."

"Why? Are things going badly between the two of you?"

"No. I just don't want to talk about him with you. Things are fine with us."

"For now," Jean added.

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you cut down my relationship," Jubilee said. "If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise, I'm leaving."

"I want you to listen to this as advice from the perspective of someone who knows, who's been there. Can you do that?"

"I'm not making any promises."

Jean sighed the way someone would when talking to a stubborn child. "Jubilee, I've been with Logan and I know what it takes to have a real relationship with him. Everyday is a struggle. You're still very young, and, well, I don't think you can handle it."

"Things have been perfectly fine the past couple of months, and I've always been able to handle Logan in the past."

"Which is why he stayed out of your life for five years, right?"

Jean's words made Jubilee feel sick. "That was different, Jean."

Jean shrugged. "Maybe. But I remember after Brian left and you cried to me about wanting someone who could be there for you. Logan is not exactly the poster-child for stability."

"He loves me. He's _told_ me he loves me. Logan doesn't say that to just anyone, Jean."

"You're right, he doesn't. But he must've said it to Mariko a thousand times. For how much of their relationship was he actually there with her? And somehow I have the feeling that he wasn't completely faithful to her all those nights when he was here and she was still in Japan."

The sickness that Jubilee had begun to feel steadily got worse with every word Jean spoke. "It's different with us. I'm here with him."

"Until he decides he needs some space. Logan is the quintessential loner. Nothing's going to change that, not even _you_."

"Is that why you went back to Scott?"

"Scott's my husband—my soul mate. I didn't need any other reason to go back to him."

"Ever stopped to think that maybe Logan's _my_ soul mate?"

Jean gave another exasperated sigh. "Fine, even if things do work between you and Logan—which I highly doubt—how are you going to be accepted by others? Many of your friends are already against this, and what about other people out in the world? What will they think when they see someone like Logan with a girl as young and naïve as you?"

"Okay, A, they won't care, and B, I am _not_ naïve."

"To think you could ever have a working relationship with Logan you must be."

"Dammit, Jean, when did you get so cruel?!"

Jean looked hurt. "I'm not trying to be cruel. I'm trying to help. I worry about you."

"No you don't. You're just jealous—jealous because I have Logan which means you can't have him _and_ Scott all to yourself."

"Jubilee, really, you've got me all wrong! I just…"

Jubilee stood up. "No, Jean, I don't have anything wrong. I'm not going to sit here and listen to this any longer."

"Fine," Jean replied. "Make the biggest mistake of your life if you want. Just don't say I didn't warn you when it all comes crashing down around you, because it will, Jubilee. Your life may seem perfect now but, sooner or later, you're going to loose it all."

"That's where you're wrong, Jean," Jubilee said as she walked out of the room, wishing she could convince not only Jean of that, but herself as well.

*** *** ***

Jubilee lay awake that night staring up at the ceiling. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

"You still awake, Darlin'?" Wolverine rumbled beside her.

"Yeah," Jubilee said, trying not to betray the fact she was crying.

"Somethin' keepin' you up?"

"No."

Logan tried to pull her over to him, but she moved away.

"No."

"I'm just tryin' t'hold ya."

"I don't want to be held."

"What is it? Don't keep shuttin' me out like this…"

"I'm just tired, Logan."

"Then why can't ya sleep?"

"Leave me alone."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." Jubilee rolled away from him. "I just want to sleep."

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Let me know what I can do t'fix it."

"There's nothing you can do. Good night, Logan."

"Night, Darlin'," Logan replied, feeling something he rarely felt—helplessness.

*** *** ***

Again, Rogue stood, dressed in her wedding gown, looking at herself in the mirror, and crying. "And I thought just tryin' it on was emotional," she said. "I can barely stand up knowin' today is actually the day!"

Betsy dabbed a handkerchief under Rogue's eyes, trying to keep the bride's make-up from running. "Now don't start crying now," she said. "You've got to keep yourself looking all pretty at least through the ceremony."

"But it's so hard! I mean in just a couple of hours, Remy's gonna be my husband! I keep expectin' myself to wake up and still be the same pitiful little Rogue that can't even touch anybody!"

"Well, you're not," Betsy said. "You're ability to control your powers, your impending marriage to Gambit—all of it's real."

Rogue started to cry harder. "I…I just can't believe it! I'm a nervous wreck! I don't even think I can get through the ceremony!"

"Oh don't you dare!" Jubilee said. "I have good money riding on you getting through this thing!"

"You're in on that, too?" Rogue asked.

Jubilee shrugged. "Hey, at least I bet _for_ you guys, unlike some people…" She shot a look over at Betsy.

"Elisabeth!" Rogue said in shock.

"Hey, the day I placed _my_ bet you'd just thrown Remy into a wall. Jubilee did it the day before, when you two spent the whole day cuddling and giggling."

Rogue laughed a little. "I guess Remy and I can be a little hard to figure out sometimes, but I do love him. And I'm gonna marry him today no matter what."

Jubilee hugged Rogue. "I'm so happy for you guys! I can't believe this day is finally here."

"Me either," Rogue said, hugging her back. "My only wish is that it had happened years ago."

*** *** ***

"You clean up well, for a LeBeau." 

Gambit froze at the sound of the familiar voice, then slowly turned around. "Papa?"

Jean-Luc LeBeau grinned from ear to ear. "Of course! You didn't t'ink I'd miss de weddin' of my favorite son!"

Remy pulled his father into a backslapping embrace. "I'm glad you made it."

"So you an' Rogue been okay recently, I guess. She hadn't been leavin' you in no frozen wastelands or anyt'ing, right?"

Remy frowned. "We been doin' jus' fine, Papa."

"Dat's good. Try to get t'rough dis one wit'out killin' any of de bride's relatives, _d'accord_?"

"Dat's not funny."

"I wasn't a joke."

Remy frowned for a second, then smiled again. "I really am glad you're here, Papa. It wouldn't have been right wit'out you."

*** *** ***

Rogue stood at the end of the aisle, staring ahead of her and shaking with nervous anticipation. Everyone stood up and turned around to look at her, but all she could see was Remy, standing just a few feet ahead of her. A feeling of complete and unadulterated joy washed over her and she began to walk…

*** *** ***

Jubilee walked over to Wolverine and handed him a beer. "Well, looks like they actually did it," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Thanks fer talkin' me inta bettin' on them gettin' through it. Saved myself a bundle."

"Anytime, Handsome."

"Somethin' botherin' ya tonight, Darlin'?" Wolverine asked.

Jubilee shook her head. "No, why?"

"Ya just seem like you've got somethin' buggin' ya."

"It's nothing," Jubilee replied. "I'm probably just tired."

"You ain't still lettin' Jean an' all them get t'ya, are ya?"

Jubilee sighed. "It's hard not to, Logan. I mean, I hear it so much I'm starting to wonder if maybe they're right."

"They're not."

"I know, it's just…Oh why won't they just leave us alone!?"

Logan put his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know, Darlin', but it doesn't matter. They're bound t'grow tired of tormentin' us eventually."

"I don't think so, Logan. I don't think they'll ever just let us be."

"Since when were you the pessimist in this relationship?" Logan kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you, Jubilee. It doesn't matter what they think."

__

"It does matter when you feel like you have so much negativity surrounding you that you can't even breath," Jubilee thought.

Jubilee's silence worried Logan. "Wanna dance?"

Jubilee shook her head. "No."

"You've never turned me down fer a dance before."

"I'm not in the mood for dancing."

"You wanted to come to this weddin', Darlin'. Now you're poutin'. What's all that about?"

"This has just been a really rough week for me, Logan."

"Is it me? Did I do somethin'? Tell me if I did."

The worried tone in Logan's voice made Jubilee's heart ache. "No, it isn't you."

"Then dance with me, please. I wanna hold ya."

Jubilee couldn't say no to the pleading look in his eyes. "Okay."

He led her out to the dance floor as a slow song began and he relished the chance to hold her.

__

Every night I'm lyin' in bed  
Holdin' you close in my dreams  
Thinkin' about all the things that we said  
And comin' apart at the seams  
We try to talk it over  
But the words come out to rough  
I know you were tryin'  
To give me the best of your love

Jubilee melted against him and Logan held her tighter. It had seemed like ever since they'd gotten back to the mansion she'd been distant, not letting him close. He missed Canada and what they'd had there. He resented everyone who wanted to keep them apart.

__

Beautiful faces and loud, empty places  
Look at the way that we live  
Wastin' our time on cheap talk and wine  
Left us so little to give  
That same old crowd  
Was like a cold dark cloud  
That we could never rise above  
But here in my heart I give you the best of my love  
Oh sweet darlin', you get the best of my love,   
Oh sweet darlin', you get the best of my love

Logan could hear Jubilee crying now, and the sound broke his heart. He wanted to know what hurt and what he could do to fix it. He remembered when she'd been younger and just having him around made her happy—how he could stop her tears with just a hug. He longed to be able to do that again.

__

I'm goin' back in time  
And it's a sweet dream  
It was a quiet night  
And I would be all right  
If I could go on sleepin'  
But every mornin'  
I wake up and worry  
What's gonna happen today  
You see it your way  
And I see it mine  
But we both see it slippin' away

Logan planted little kisses in Jubilee's hair as he felt her tears soak in through his shirt. He wanted to say something—anything—to comfort her, but a lump had grown in his throat. _"It's all right, Darlin',"_ he thought. _"I love you. It's all right."_ Jubilee was crying harder.

__

You know we always had each other baby  
I guess that wasn't enough  
Oh, but here in my heart  
I give you the best of my love  
Oh, sweet darlin'  
You get the best of my love  
Oh, sweet darlin'  
You get the best of my love  
Every night and day,  
You get the best of my love  
Oh, sweet darlin' you get the best of my love  
Oh, sweet darlin' you get the best of my love...

The song came to an end and Jubilee looked up at Logan. He gave her a half-smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For crying."

Logan frowned. "Don't be sorry. I'd never blame ya fer cryin'."

"I bet I look a mess."

"You look fine."

"I need to go clean myself up," Jubilee said, pulling away from Logan.

"All right. I'll be waitin' fer ya."

Jubilee nodded.

"Hey, I love ya," Wolverine said as Jubilee started to leave.

Jubilee gave him a small smile, and then she was gone.

*** *** ***

Jubilee was on her way to the bathroom to wash up when she heard two people talking. She stopped, listened, and recognized the voices as Jean and Kitty.

"She's obviously just a spoiled little brat who's finally gotten what she wants and won't give it up no matter what kind of damage she's causing," Kitty said.

"Now, Kitty, that's a little too harsh," Jean replied. "I don't think Jubilee fully realizes what she's doing. She thinks that Logan's her dream man, her 'knight in shining armor' if you will. She just doesn't understand that their _relationship_, to use the term loosely, is wrong."

"How can she not?" Kitty asked. "I mean, does she think that Wolverine's going to settle down with her? It's obvious he's still not completely over you. And you think that when people like Angelo, Everett, and Paige—her supposed best friends—are all against it that she'd figure out _something's_ wrong."

__

"Angelo's_ against it?"_ Jubilee thought. _"He said he was okay with it! Then again…he has been acting sorta strange whenever the subject comes up…"_

"Well, Kitty, you have to remember how immature Jubilee's always been. She has no way of understanding this the way most adults would. And Logan, well, he's never been one to turn down sex."

Jubilee started to cry again. She was still, young, naïve, happy-go-lucky Jubilee to them. She was a brainless mallrat who didn't know that bright colors and oversized jewelry had long-since gone out of style. They would never see her as anything else, and they would never accept her with Logan. Unable to take it any longer, Jubilee ran away.

*** *** ***

Wolverine walked up to Storm. "Hey, 'Ro, you seen Jubilee?"

"No, Logan, I have not. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, she left about half an hour ago and she hasn't come back."

"That is odd. Have you looked for her yet?"

"Not really. I asked a couple people, but no one's seen her."

"Maybe you should check in your room."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, 'Ro."

Storm nodded and Logan went upstairs to look for Jubilee in their room.

He opened the door slowly and looked inside. The late afternoon sun came in through the blinds and hit him in the face. He put his hand up to shield his eyes and squinted. "Jubilee?"

No answer. He looked around the room some. "Jubilee?"

Still nothing. He saw something on the bed and walked over. It was a piece of paper. He picked it up and noticed it was a note from Jubilee.

I'm sorry, Logan. Don't take my leaving as a sign that I don't love you. Nothing could be further from the truth. But I can't stay with you knowing that no one will ever understand what we mean to each other. I know this hurts you, and I can't tell you just how sorry I am, but it's for the best. I know you'll understand that, too, even if it takes some time. I'm so sorry…

Logan crumpled the note in his hand as he slumped down to his knees. His worst nightmare had come true.

He'd lost Jubilee.

______________________________________________________________________________

I know what you're all thinking—"What! How could she just stop there?!" Well, the answer to that is simple: I'm evil! Muahaha!!! But fear not, for more is on the way!

Also, if you're interested in being kept up to date with all the latest updates to my stories and Website, join my mailing list! You can sign up by going to my homepage ([http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][2]) and typing your E-mail address in the little listbot thingy.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan/sun.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan
   [3]: mailto:addie_logan@yahoo.com



	6. Lost

Back Where the Sun Can Find You VI: Broken

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men, not me. I'm making no money off this. Don't sue. The song at the beginning, "Jubilee," is written and performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter, and is from her album, _Stones in the Road_. Fleetwood Mac performs "Landslide" and Stevie Nicks wrote it. I don't own those, so again, don't sue. And the _Jerry Springer Show_ isn't mine either, thank goodness… 

Summary: Jubilee's gone and Logan's falling apart… (Part six in a series)

Rating: PG-13 

Author's Note: Like with part one, if you don't like W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! You have been warned. As always, flamers will be teleported to Ancient Rome and fed to hungry lions. Also, if you like this or any of my stories **PLEASE** visit my homepage at [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan][1]. It has all my stories as well as my fanart. And if your name is Eugenia, I apologize ahead of time… 

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, please be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. J Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all email to [addie_logan@yahoo.com][2] or message me through AIM at SaraWisdom or Addie_Logan with Yahoo Instant Messenger. (Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far!)

** Back Where the Sun Can Find You: Lost **

**By: Addie Logan**

_ _

_I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee_

_'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee_

*** *** ***

Carrie Black was surprised when she was woken up by a knock at her door in the middle of the afternoon. Most people knew that, since she kept her bar open most nights, she didn't like to be bothered during the day. _"Must be something important,"_ she thought. _"And if it isn't…well, there are plenty of places in the Canadian wilderness to hide the body…"_

She got out of bed and slipped on her robe, going through all the possibilities in her mind of who it could be.

The one person she didn't expect to see there, however, was Jubilation Lee.

*** *** ***

Logan felt paralyzed. He could hardly breathe. She was gone. He couldn't think of anything else. Nothing else mattered. Jubilee was gone and she wasn't coming back.

She'd said in her letter that it wasn't because of him, but he couldn't accept that. It _was_ his fault that she left. He should've been there for her more, should've shown her that they could've made it no matter what anyone else said or thought.

But it was too late. He hadn't been able to keep her, just like he hadn't been able to keep any of the ones before her. Jean…Silver Fox…Mariko… They'd all left him in one way or another, and, in Logan's mind, it was always his fault. Jubilee had said in her letter that her leaving was for the best, and Logan knew she was right, although not for the reason she had stated.

"If she stayed, I only woulda hurt her in the end."

Logan heard the knock at his door but made no attempt to register what the sound meant. Nothing around him mattered. There was only the aching, the sense of something being broken deep inside.

"Logan?" Storm walked into the dark room. "Rogue and Gambit are leaving…" She stopped when she saw him, on his knees on the floor by the bed, clutching a piece of paper in his hand "Logan?! What is wrong?"

He looked up at her, and Storm could've sworn she saw the glint of tears in his eyes, although she told herself that could not be possible. "Jubilee…" Logan said, his every syllable creased with pain. "She's gone." He offered the letter up to Storm, and she took it from him.

"I am…sorry," Storm said after reading the letter. She didn't know how else to respond.

Logan nodded then took the letter back. Suddenly, he threw it to the ground. The paper smelled like Jubilee. He realized he could smell her everywhere in that room, and he had to get out. He forced his shaky legs to stand and pushed past Storm.

Jean was coming towards him down the hallway. For the first time in his life, the sight of her filled him with genuine anger. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, his claws just a few centimeters away from her neck. Jean was too stunned to make a move.

"How could ya do this to me, Jeannie?" he asked. "Wasn't it enough fer ya t'break my heart as many times as ya have without makin' me lose Jubilee, too?"

"Logan, I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like Hell ya don't, Red. Jubilee's _gone_. She said she couldn't be with me when no one understands what we mean to each other." He pulled away from her and his claws went back into his hands. "I hope you're happy now. Ya got want ya wanted. Jubilee's left me an' I've finally given up completely. Ya won."

Jean _wasn't_ happy, and she definitely didn't feel like she'd _won_ anything. She could sense the anguish rolling off Logan and it made her dizzy. She tried to cut her mind off from his as best she could as she realized what a part of her had known all along.

"You really do love her."

Logan looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, I do. She was everythin' I ever wanted, ever needed."

Jean wished she could make the sudden wave of guilt that crashed over her go away. "Logan, I'm…"

"Don't. There's nothin' you could say that would make this any better."

Logan walked away and Jean began to cry.

*** *** ***

"Jubilee?! What in the world are you doing here?" Carrie asked as she flung the door open all the way.

"I…I…" Jubilee stammered. "I'm sorry to bother you now, Carrie, really I am it's just…" Jubilee broke off in mid-sentence when started to cry.

"Oh, now don't cry," Carrie said as wrapped her arm around Jubilee and ushered her into the house. "Let's get you outta this cold. What somethin' to drink? Coffee maybe?"

"Coffee might be good," Jubilee. "You got any bourbon to put in it?"

Carrie laughed. "Sure thing."

Jubilee sat on the couch and Carrie fixed her drink. "You wanna tell me why you're here?" Carried asked as she came into the living room and handed Jubilee a mug.

Jubilee took a sip of the coffee. "I left Logan."

Carrie's jaw about hit the floor. "What?! But when you left here you guys were so happy!"

Jubilee started to cry again. "I know!"

Carrie took the coffee mug from Jubilee and put it on the table then sat down beside her on the couch. "Now don't start cryin' again!" Carrie said, unsure of what to do with Jubilee when she was in this state. Carrie gave her a tentative hug. "It's gonna be okay, really. Tell me what happened."

Jubilee collected herself enough to talk. "Y'know how I told you that Logan and I live with a bunch of other people?"

"Yeah, you said it was like Melrose Place—but worse."

"Exactly. Well, one of those other people is Jean."

"Ex-girlfriend Jean?"

"Ex-girlfriend Jean."

"Uh-oh. What did that hussy do?" Carrie narrowed her eyes. "Logan didn't…"

Jubilee shook her head. "Logan didn't do anything. I didn't leave because of him."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because when we got back, a lot of people were against us being together. Jean was one of them."

"Of course _she_ was against it. Jealous skank."

Jubilee smiled slightly a little at Carrie's adamant dislike of a woman she'd never even met. "But Jean wasn't the one. Sure, she was the most vocal in her disapproval, but it was when I found out my friends had problems with it that it really started to effect me. And then I overheard a conversation between Jean and Kitty…"

"Who's Kitty?"

"Someone Logan's known for a while."

"She an ex, too?"

"No. She's just a bitch. I've never liked her much. Anyway, they had this conversation about how wrong my relationship with Logan was and how I couldn't see that because I was nothing but a naïve child. Listening to them talk, I knew I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why didn't you just come up here with Logan? There's no one here who would treat you guys like that. And you seemed so happy living up here…" Carrie said.

"We _were_ happy living up here." Jubilee cradled her head in her hands. "But it was wrong. It was all wrong…"

"How was it wrong?" Carried asked. "The two of you had what people search their whole lifetimes for. Heck, I'm thirty-seven, and I certainly haven't found anything anywhere near to that. How could anything that deep be wrong?"

"I don't know, Carrie, it just is!" Jubilee replied. "Logan and I, we're just not meant to be. I have to accept that. I can't keep tricking myself into believing I've finally gotten the love of the man of my dreams. Eventually, things would've gone south no matter what, and it wouldn't have been good. I realized that when I heard Jean and Kitty. So I had to leave, Carrie. I had to leave before I was in too deep. Don't you understand?" She took another sip of the coffee. "I thought you said you had bourbon."

"Yeah, I'll get you some," Carrie said. As she walked into the kitchen, all she could think of was Jubilee's words—"Before I was in too deep." Carrie shook her head as she got down the bourbon. "Girl," she muttered low enough that Jubilee couldn't hear, "You're already in way past deep."

*** *** ***

Logan went downstairs and found Remy and Rogue preparing to leave. "Logan!" Rogue shouted. "We've been lookin' for ya."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Good luck an' all that for the both of ya."

"Logan, what's wrong?" Gambit asked. "Where's de petite?"

"Jubilee ain't here."

"Well, where is she?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know."

"Logan…"

Wolverine cut her off. "I'm sure wherever she is, she wants the best for ya, too." He walked off.

Rogue stared to go after him, but Remy stopped her. "Don't, Chére. Logan's not gonna be in de mood t'hear it now."

Rogue nodded, knowing he was right. Besides, they had a plane to catch. "You think he's gonna be all right, Remy?"

"Dat's a strong man, dere, Rogue. He'll get t'rough it, de same way he got t'rough everyt'ing else in his life."

"I hope you're right." She smiled at him. "Remy, now that we're married there's somethin' I should tell ya."

Gambit smiled as she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "So dat's your name, Chére? All dis time I t'ought it must be somet'in' like _Eugenia_ to keep ya from tellin' anybody. But, non—it's pretty, Rogue."

"Thanks, Remy. But ya call me that in public, and I kill ya, got it?"

Remy laughed. "I got it, Chére. Or maybe I should call ya…"

Rogue slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't ya listen to a word I say, Swamp Rat?"

Gambit kissed the inside of Rogue's hand and she blushed and pulled it away. "Sure I do," he said, "but right now, we got a honeymoon t'get to." 

*** *** ***

Wolverine sat alone in the woods surrounding the mansion, smoking a cigar. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go back inside—memories of Jubilee were everywhere and her scent still lingered. Normally the only thing for him to do would be to run, but at the moment, Logan couldn't think of a place to go. He couldn't go to Canada—after their time together there, Wolverine had started associating the whole country with Jubilee. He thought about Madripoor, but he knew it held nothing for him. A few fights and a roll in the hay with a woman like Tyger Tiger wasn't going to do much for the pain inside him now.

And then there was that little voice in the back of his head that kept saying maybe Jubilee would come back. Maybe she just needed to calm down and then she'd come back to him. Logan felt a faint glimmer of hope inside of him. There was always that chance that she wasn't gone for good. After all, _he_ left the mansion all the time and he always came back. Jubilee would come back to. She had to.

Logan decided that even someone as old and jaded as he was could have hope. He'd give her time. Jubilee would come home.

She'd come back to him.

*** *** ***

Wolverine had never been a patient man. Jubilee was gone for only a couple of days before he lost whatever he had left of his ability to wait. He started hiding out in his room during the day and drowning his sorrows at the Auger Inn at night. The mansion's other occupants had given up on conversation with him for the most part, after discovering the only answers he'd supply were a growl or a grunt.

After a week, he couldn't stay in the mansion anymore. He was trapped, every wall becoming like the bars of a cage. So he did what he'd done every time before when things had begun to be too much for him. He ran. He was hoping he wouldn't see anyone when he left. He just wanted to leave and find some place where he could lick his wounds until he remembered how to stop feeling.

He wasn't that lucky.

"Logan."

"Flamin' Hell," Wolverine muttered under his breath. He should've been paying more attention. He should've _smelled_ her coming. He should've been able to get away before she had the change to speak to him. Maybe if he didn't turn around to look at her she'd go away.

"Logan." Her voice was louder this time. She wasn't leaving.

He turned around slowly, reluctantly. He didn't say anything, hoping eye contact would be acknowledging her presence enough.

"You're leaving."

"Yeah, Jeannie, I am."

"I didn't mean to chase you off again, Logan."

"You didn't."

"I did. I made Jubilee leave and well, now, you're leaving, too." She looked down at the ground, Logan's eyes too intense for her to continue holding his gaze.

"Get outta here, Jean. Things are bad enough for me right now without you throwing one of yer fits on me."

"I don't want you to leave," Jean told him, ignoring what he had just said. "It hurts me every time you walk out that door."

"Yeah, well, it hurt me to come back to find you with Scott in the bed that was supposed to be ours."

Jean started to cry. "Why can't you understand why I did what I did?" she asked. "Scott—my _husband_—had been dead to me for five years, Logan. When he came back, I…I couldn't push him away. I love you, but Scott…"

Logan cut her off, surprised that hearing Jean talk about Scott that way could hit a nerve he thought was dead. "Jean, I don't wanna hear about how you're mother told ya there was the 'One' fer everyone and Scott's it fer you. You've given my that crap enough in the past. I'm over what I felt fer ya and I don't want to listen to your flamin' excuses about why things have t'be a certain way. I got my own reasons t'stay away from ya, Darlin'—you don't need to make them up fer me."

"That isn't it, Logan. I love Scott, but for so many years I've been torn between the two of you. It was hard when I didn't know what it was like to be with you, but now, it's unbearable. I want you, and I know I can't have you," Jean explained. "I guess that's why I treated Jubilation the way I did. She had what I couldn't have."

"If you still want me, Jean, that's all the more reason fer me t'get outta your hair. Give ya some space so ya can be happy with Scott."

Jean looked up, her eyes full of tears. "No! Don't leave, please don't leave. Even if I can't be with you, I don't want you gone from me completely. I need you near me, Logan!"

"Jeannie, I'm not…"

Jean silenced him by flinging herself on him, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Wolverine's instincts took over, and he crushed her to him, eagerly matching her fierceness in the embrace.

A moment later, Jean pulled away, flushed and breathless. Logan looked down at her and realized how easy it would be for him to just carry her up to his bed in an attempt to ruin her marriage and reclaim what had once been his. But the prospect seemed hollow to him. Jean had controlled him for so long, her mind games and tugs at the strings she tied to his emotions kept him running back to her no matter how many times she'd scorned him. He wouldn't let her this time. He'd worked too hard to put Jean Grey behind him to just let her pull him back into her folds again.

He gave her one last glance before walking out the door.

*** *** ***

"Jubilee, really, you should leave the house once in a while."

"And go where?" Jubilee asked, never once tearing her eyes away from the _Jerry Springer_ re-run she was watching. "To your bar? No offense, Carrie, but I don't think I could exactly handle that place right now."

"No, but there are other place we could go. We could drive into Edmonton and go shopping…"

"I don't want to shop."

Carrie jaw dropped and she wondered if maybe the world was about to come to an end. "Okay, now I know you need some fresh air. You're starting to get delirious. Jubilation Lee doesn't want to shop. Isn't even possible."

"Carrie, if I'm starting to be a burden on you…"

Carrie sat down on the couch beside Jubilee. "No, you're not a burden. I like having you around actually. You're probably the only truly close female friend I've ever had. But, well, I worry about you. Ever since you split with Logan you haven't been acting like yourself. You've been here almost two weeks, and I don't think I've seen you smile more than once or twice."

"Being forced to give up the person who means more to you that anything else in the world doesn't exactly leave you with a cheery disposition."

"Jubilee…"

"I'm going to be all right. It's just…part of the mending process."

"Doesn't look like you're doing much mending to me," Carrie said. "Looks more like you're tearing yourself more and more apart."

"It could be worse." Jubilee pointed to the television. "I could be on _Jerry_."

Carrie laughed. "Good point." 

She decided to leave Jubilee alone—at least for the time being.

*** *** ***

Jubilee had a hard time sleeping that night. Her dreams were a collage of all the memories she'd made with Logan, from their start as friends and teammates to their all-too-brief time as lovers. 

Then her dreams took a decidedly different turn. She was standing in an somewhere that she knew she'd never been before. It appeared to be backstage somewhere. Someone she didn't know was fitting her with a microphone and then a voice that Jubilee found familiar but that she couldn't quite place called her name. The man putting on her microphone finished his job then gave her a light push, sending her towards a stage.

She stepped out, shielding her eyes from blinding lights. She looked up and realized she was in front of an audience. She looked around a little more and realized just what the audience was there for.

Jubilee sighed. _"I'm on the friggin' _Jerry Springer Show_,"_ she thought. She wished more than anything she had just stayed away from the television that day and kept this particular seed of an idea from being planted in her mind. She tried to mutter a curse.

*Bleep*

Jubilee was startled. Had she just beeped? This wasn't real. It was a dream. A freaky dream, but a dream nonetheless. She could wake up. _"Okay, Jubilee, time to wake up,"_ she told herself.

Nothing. She was still standing on the stage of the Jerry Springer with hundreds of eyes staring at her, craving entertainment. _"Reminds me of the Mojoverse,"_ she thought with a shudder.

She tried again to wake herself up, but to no avail. She sighed and resigned herself to her fate. After all, how bad could a dream like this be? She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Jerry looked at her, his face serious. He glanced at one of the cards in his hands. "Now, Jubilee, it says here that you recently broke up with your boyfriend Logan. Is that right?"

"Uh, yeah, it is."

"And part of the main reason for the break-up was his ex-girlfriend, Jean Grey-Summers?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And what would you like to tell Logan today?"

"I, um, well…"

"That's great," Jerry said. "Logan, come on out here."

Logan stepped on to the stage and the crowd cheered. He sat down beside Jubilee and looked generally unhappy to be where he was. He gave Jubilee a terse nod.

"Now, Logan," Jerry began. "Jubilee says your past relationship with Jean is affecting what you have with Jubilee now."

"Jubilee walked out on me, Jerry," Logan said. "There ain't a relationship between us anymore. And I'm here t'tell her I'm back with Jean now."

The audience booed.

Jubilee buried her face in her hands. This was turning into a genuine nightmare. *Bleep* She sighed.

Jerry gave his befuddled/disapproving look as he glanced at his card again. "Now it says here that Jean's a married woman. Didn't that cause some sort of problem between the two of you?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. Once Jubilee was outta the way, Jeannie an' I couldn't keep our hands off each other." He smiled

More booing from the audience.

"Well, let's bring Jean out here then," Jerry said. "Jean?"

Jubilee looked up as Jean sauntered on to the stage. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt, a red midriff halter top, and six-inch spiked heels. The audience began to chant "Ho, Ho." Jean walked over to Logan, bent over, and kissed him before taking her own seat. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

Jubilee groaned. She wanted to wake up. This was torture. *Bleep* She felt her frustration mount. "Why can't I just *bleep*'in say *bleep*?" she yelled. Nobody paid her any attention.

"Jean, tell me about your relationship with Logan," Jerry said.

"Well, we've known each other for years, and he's always been desperately attracted to me," Jean said. "There was always the problem of Scott, of course, but in the end I just couldn't keep myself away from Logan." She sighed. "He's just so…masculine. Much too much of a man for that little girl to keep happy," she said, nodding her head towards Jubilee.

Jubilee jumped out of her seat. "Now wait just a minute!" she yelled. "Logan and I were in love!"

"That's what you think, Kid. As soon as ya left I realized what a mistake datin' ya was. You'd never be able to be real competition for a woman like Jeannie."

Jubilee tried to cover her ears, not wanting to listen. This was just a dream. Logan would never really say that. Even though she had left him, it wasn't because he felt like that. This wasn't real…

"Now we have one more surprise guest," Jerry said, drawing the attention back on himself. "Please welcome Brian—the man who jilted the _loser_ Jubilee—to the show!"

Jubilee wanted to scream. Somehow, it had gotten worse. Her former fiancé walked onto the stage and over to Logan, shaking his hand. The two smiled at each other like old friends and began to joke between themselves about what a terrible girlfriend Jubilee was.

"Stop it!" Jubilee yelled. "I wasn't bad to either one of you! And I'm not a loser!"

"Let's ask the audience what they think about that," Jerry said, moving back into the crowd. A woman stood up and Jubilee recognized her immediately. Christine—the girl Brian had left her for.

"Uh, yeah, I'd just like to tell the girl with the stripper-sounding name down there…" Christine began.

"Jubilee," Jerry supplied for her.

"Yeah, whatever. I just want to say I know for a fact that she can't keep her man happy, and I don't blame Logan one bit for leaving her scrawny ass."

Christine sat down and Jerry moved to someone else. The new person stood, and Jubilee groaned. Monet St.Croix.

"Yes, I would just like to say that I agree with the last woman who spoke," Monet said. "Jubilee is most definitely incompetent and incapable of even keeping a man—even one as _simple_ as Logan—satisfied. I'm sure she remembers how terrible she botched her relationship with Everett Thomas…"

"I didn't botch it with Everett!" Jubilee yelled. "I didn't botch it with any of these guys! I'm not the same person I used to be! I've grown up!"

"Face it Jubilee," Jean said. "You'll always be nothing but a hyperactive mall rat who had to be sent away to Massachusetts because she couldn't cut it on the _real_ X-Men."

Jubilee had had enough. This wasn't real—what was wrong with her taking out a little bit of her aggression? She grabbed a chair and ran towards Jean, hitting her with all her strength. Jean screamed and Logan jumped up to help her. Jubilee smacked him with the chair, too.

The security guards were heading towards her when she woke up.

*** *** ***

"What exactly did you eat before you went to bed?" Carrie asked after Jubilee told her her dream.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to remember so I can avoid it in the future," Jubilee said.

"Do you really think Logan's gotten back with Jean?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know, though I doubt it," Jubilee said. "She's always been committed to Scott. When I was there last they were even talking about finally having kids."

"You know, I never realized how insecure you are," Carrie commented.

Jubilee looked surprised. "Insecure? _Me_? How so?"

"Well, in the dream, people kept telling you how you were incapable of keeping a good relationship, of making anybody happy. Sounds like insecurity."

"It's more than that," Jubilee said. "I have plenty of reasons to be relationship shy. Every one that I've ever tried has ended badly."

"Jubilee, almost everyone has had nothing but a string of failed relationships by the time they're your age. I mean think about it, very few people marry the first person they fall in love with. What about before they meet the person they can actually spend the rest of their lives with? You think just because they're happy and in a stable relationship in the end that they always were to begin with?"

"I don't know," Jubilee said. "It just seems like with me, it's always the same reason why I lose people. I can't get a guy to see I'm more than bouncy, happy-go-lucky Jubilee."

"I think Logan saw more to you than that."

Jubilee looked down at her hands and said softly. "I think he did, too."

"Then what's the problem?" Carrie asked. "He's what you've always wanted, and he loves you right back. You two made each other happy. What more do you need?"

"Acceptance."

"From who?"

"Everybody!" Jubilee said. "My friends…"

"Your friends? You mean the people back home? Jubilee, if they don't see the love you and Logan feel for each other and how happy it makes the two of you, well, they're not your friends. Friends wouldn't try to pull you apart from someone that makes you feel the way Logan does. I mean if Logan was abusive or something then, yeah, I could understand their concern, but in this situation… Jubilee, you need to be stronger than that. Just tell 'em all to piss off, realize you're an adult now, and let you live your own damn life."

Jubilee smiled a little. "I wish it was that easy. But these people, well, they're important to me, and all I've ever wanted from any of them was to be truly accepted. They're kind of this little group, and while I was technically a part of it, I was always an outsider as well. They sent me away when I was about fourteen. They said it was so I could go to a real school and be with people my own age, but once I was gone they certainly didn't make a big effort to come and visit and see how I was doing or anything.

"And even at school, I had a hard time really fitting in. I mean, I made friendships with the other students, and I even dated one of them, but I always had this persona, was always presenting myself as someone other than I am. I hid any kind of deep emotions or feelings I had with a sarcastic comment and some fashion advice. I rarely let anyone know what was important to me. Except when it came to Wolverine. Everybody knew how much I cared for Logan, yet, they based the depth of those emotions on all they'd ever seen of me—a reckless kid who wouldn't know responsibility if it came up and bit her on her designer jeans wearing ass.

"So when I left and went away to college, it was my chance to put everything past me. No one knew me there. I could be who I really was. And then I had my life with Brian, which made me think I was always going to have what I had then. I was finally an adult, and no one would ever see me as just a kid again. But then Brian left me, and I didn't have anywhere to go but back home. For a while it was good. I mean they seemed to have finally let me in, and they treated me like a woman, not a little girl, respected the fact I could make my own decisions and that I was anything but naïve.

"But then Logan came back, and things changed. As soon as I got with him, well, some of them decided it was just a throwback from my younger days, and that my feelings for him had to be akin to those they decided I felt way back when. And Jean, she couldn't accept who I had become, couldn't just let me be an adult."

"Why does what Jean thinks about you matter to you so much?" Carrie asked. "I mean, from what you've told me about her, I wouldn't put a very high value on her opinion."

"Jean, well, Jean's sort of like the mother out of all of us," Jubilee said. "She was the only woman around there for a while, and she tended to try to take care of everyone else. And when I was there the first time, she became almost a surrogate mother to me. I'd lost my real parents, and I guess I hoped Jean could help fill some of that void. People always thought I was trying to do that with Logan, but I wasn't really. When Jean let me go to Massachusetts and then didn't exactly make any effort to keep herself in my life, well, I felt rejected. Now here she is, years later, doing it to me all over again."

"Jubilee, you've got to realize something," Carrie said. "Jean knows you're a woman, no matter what she says. If she didn't, she wouldn't be so damn jealous of what you have with Logan. Jean doesn't sound at all like the type of person to feel threatened by a little girl."

Jubilee frowned. What Carrie said made sense. "You've got a point there."

"So go back to Logan. Tell Jean to go take a long walk of a short pier, and move on with your life. You say you don't want to be the girl you used to be, but you still feel you need the validation you craved then. You don't, Jubilee. And you're by no means some fashion obsessed, gum popping teenager. You're got a degree in physics for cryin' out loud. How many kids do you know who can calculate the mass of an atom in their heads?"

Jubilee chuckled. "Not many."

"See? You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. And, for the past you've described to me, you're amazingly well-adjusted. You're better than Jean. Don't let that bitch get to you. Go back to Logan. You two belong together."

"I don't know, Carrie. I mean, I want to be with Logan, but I'm just not sure if I'm strong enough to deal with all that comes with it."

Carrie gave an exasperated sigh. "Have you not been listening to a word I've said?"

"I have, there are just so many issues here. I mean, what if Jean was right when she said that nothing could ever work between Wolverine and me? She said everyday was a struggle for her when she was with him. What if it would get that way for me, too?"

"Did you ever have to struggle to get through the day with Logan?" Carrie asked.

"Not until I went back there."

"Then it sounds to me like Jean's the weakling that can't handle him."

Jubilee snickered. "Maybe…"

"At least call him, Jubilee. You guys can work this out."

"I just…I just need to think." She stood up. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I didn't get much rest last night, what with the attack of the killer talk shows and all."

"All right, Jubes. Let me know if you need anything."

Jubilee nodded. "I will."

*** *** ***

Logan had left the mansion, but he didn't know where to go. His initial urge was to go back to Alberta and see Carrie and ask if she'd heard anything from Jubilee, but he decided against it. If she hadn't seen her, Logan would be stuck there with all his memories. And if she had, well, Logan figured if Jubilee wanted to see him she would've come back.

So he checked into some run down motel in the worst part of town he could find and decided to just hide out there for a while and see if he could just go numb again.

He hated the silence though. His mind seemed to find the need to fill it with the memory of Jubilee's voice. He'd stopped sleeping. He couldn't take the pain of dreaming she was in his arms and waking up alone. Instead he'd just sit there, drinking until his healing factor couldn't keep up.

He knew he'd get over it eventually. After all, he'd survived the deaths of both Mariko and Silver Fox. He'd gotten over Jean. He'd move past Jubilee eventually.

Wolverine kept telling himself he could do the impossible.

*** *** ***

_I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'Til the landslide brought it down  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail thru the changin' ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
I don't know....._

Carrie walked past the room Jubilee was staying in and heard the faint sound of music mixed with soft tears. She didn't understand why Jubilee was putting herself through so much unnecessary pain. Carrie knew Jubilee could work things out with Logan, if only she'd go to him and give him the chance to prove to her that everything was fine. Carrie had been friends with Logan for a long time, and granted, there was a lot about him she didn't know, but she _did_ know what kind of person he was. Even if she didn't have any details, Carrie could tell Logan wasa man with a shady past, but she could also tell he was a man who didn't take his emotions lightly. If he let someone in the way he had with Jubilee, that was something almost sacred to him, something he wouldn't turn his back on.

Carrie had also figured out that Jubilee and Logan were two of the most stubborn people in the world. If they were ever going to work things out, someone was going to have to give them a push in that direction.

Jubilee's purse was on the table, and Carrie glanced back towards the room to make sure Jubilee was still in there. She took out Jubilee's cell phone and looked through the directory. Carrie smiled as a number popped up with the heading "Xavier's." That was the name of the place Jubilee had said she and Logan lived. Maybe Carrie could find Logan and talk him into coming up there if she couldn't convince Jubilee to go to New York.

Carrie wrote down the number then went to make a phone call.

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Oh, take my love, take it down  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
The landslide will bring it down

*** *** ***

"Xavier Institute, Jean Summers speaking."

Carrie cursed her rotten luck at the sound of Jean's voice. "Uh, yeah, is Logan there?"

"I'm afraid Logan's not here right now. May I take a message?"

Carrie really didn't want to talk to Jean. Somehow she figured the woman wouldn't be too incredibly helpful. "When do you expect him back?" she asked.

"I'm really not sure," Jean said. "Who is this?"

"A friend of his. Is anybody there besides _you_ to take my message?"

"I don't even know who you are," Jean said, her tone annoyed. "Why don't you just give me your name and I'll tell Logan to call you when he gets back."

"Where is he, Jean?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. I don't even know you."

Carrie sighed. "My name's Carrie Black. I'm an old friend of Logan's. Look, I really need to find him. If you could just tell me where he is…"

"I don't know where he is."

Realization hit Carrie, and she wanted to magically teleport to wherever Logan was and throttle him. "He ran off again, didn't he."

"Yes. How…how do you know Logan?"

"I'm not some woman he used to screw if that's what you're thinkin'. You didn't have anything to do with his leaving, did you? 'Cause if you did, I swear…"

"I didn't make Logan leave this time," Jean said. "It was someone else."

"I know," Carrie said. "Jubilee."

"Is Jubilee why you're calling?"

"Look, Jean, from what I've heard about you, I don't particularly like you," Carrie said. "I'd much rather talk to someone else."

"There's no one else available at the moment."

Carrie had a feeling Jean was lying, but knew that the redhead wasn't about to give the phone to anyone else either. "Yeah, I'm calling about Jubilee," she said. "She's miserable because you made her feel like she had to leave the only person who's ever made her truly happy, you selfish little bitch."

"Excuse me, but I don't think…"

"No need to state the obvious, Honey. It's pretty clear you don't think much," Carrie snapped. "Look, if Logan decides to drag his sorry ass back to wherever the hell it is you people live just tell him he better get back to Alberta before I track him down and bring him here myself." Carrie hung up the phone before Jean could respond.

Back in Westchester, Jean stared at the receiver, barely even registering the dial tone she was now hearing. What was Jubilee doing in Alberta and who was Carrie Black? Did Jubilee really want Logan to go up there looking for her?

Jean finally hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She knew what she had to do.

*** *** ***

The last thing Wolverine expected to hear was a knock on the door. He extended his claws, knowing that in this neighborhood it was best to be prepared. He got to the door and caught the familiar scent on the other side. He didn't pull his claws back in.

He flung the door open and glared at the woman in front of him.

"What the hell are ya doin' here, Jeannie?"

*** *** ***

Yes, I like cliffhangers. Again, I apologize for the length between this chapter and the last. I'm so bad and updating… Anyway, leave me lots of feedback and I'll try to get part seven done. Hope you liked it! 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan
   [2]: mailto:addie_logan@yahoo.com



	7. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Amazing, huh? Ooh, and here's another shocker—I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. If you sue me, you're a moron. "Jubilee" is sung by Mary Chapin Carpenter. Lone Star performs "Amazed." And the "lumberjack from hell" thing is borrowed from GambitGirl. (Hope she doesn't mind!)

Summary: Can Logan and Jubilee salvage their relationship? (Part seven in a series)

Rating: PG-13 

Author's Note: Like with part one, if you don't like W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! You have been warned. As always, flamers will be teleported to Ancient Rome and fed to hungry lions. 

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, please be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. Besides, feedback makes me want to write more… :-) Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all email to addie_logan@yahoo.com or message me through AIM at ChereRogueMarie. (Have you ever noticed how often my screen name changes?) Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far!

**Important Author's Note** (**READ THIS ONE!)**: Okay, basically I just want to let you know that this is a continuing series. There may someday be a concrete end, but I don't see one in the near future. I'm not saying that I won't resolve conflicts and such, it's just that I'm going to keep the story going as long as I can. So, expect a lot of cliffhangers and things like that because none of the parts will end neatly since I have to have something to go from next time.

Shameless Webpage Plug: I like my webpage. I bet you will, too. Go visit it and prove my theory. And while your there, check out all my stories and artwork, and vote in my nifty poll. And if you really like it, sign up for my updates list, and you'll know whenever I add anything! http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan 

** Back Where the Sun Can Find You: **

**Found**

**By: Addie Logan**

_ I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee_

_'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee_

*** *** ***

Jean stepped back in surprise when Logan opened the door with his claws extended.

"What the hell are ya doin' here, Jeannie."

"I…I came to talk to you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, that much is obvious. Not like you'd be in the neighborhood shoppin' fer a summer home or anything."

"Logan, just put your claws back in and let me come in and talk to you, okay?"

"Why should I?"

"It's important. I know where Jubilee is."

Logan retracted his claws, but didn't move to let her past. "Give me one good reason to believe ya."

"Carrie Black called."

Logan frowned. He knew Jean wouldn't know who Carrie was unless she'd actually called. "Come in, but if ya throw yourself at me again…"

"I won't, Logan."

Logan let Jean in the room, then shut and locked the door behind her. "So where is she?"

"Logan, first I just want to say I'm sorry…"

"Your apology doesn't mean a damn thing t'me darlin'."

"I know, Logan, it's just…well, I guess, I…I was wrong."

"Where's Jubilee."

Jean felt the animosity Logan was feeling for her and it hurt more than anything else ever had in her life. "She's in Alberta, with Carrie."

"Did Carrie say Jubilee was interested in seein' me?"

"She said you needed to 'drag your sorry ass' back there. Yeah, I think that was the phrase she used."

Logan smiled in spite of himself. Definitely Carrie… "When did she call?"

"A few hours ago. I used Cerebro to find you. I usually wouldn't do that, because I know you like to be alone when you go off like this, and you don't appreciate the X-Men following you, but I thought under the circumstances…"

Logan cut her off. "It's all right, Jeannie," he said, his voice slightly warmer than it had been.

Jean looked down at the stained carpet. "Are you going to go to her?"

"Jubilee?"

"Yeah."

"I…I don't know."

Jean looked up slightly, still not willing to meet Logan's gaze. "Go. Jubilee loves you, and…and you love her. Just be together. I was wrong to ever want you apart."

Logan took her chin in his hand and gently titled her face up. "Thank you, Jeannie. Means a lot to me to hear ya say that."

Jean nodded. "I…I have to go. Scott doesn't know where I am. He'll worry."

"See ya around, Jean."

"Yeah, you too, Logan."

*** *** ***

Carrie wondered if anything would come of the call she made to Westchester. Jubilee seemed even worse when she finally came out of her room that evening than she had before, and Carrie was starting to worry about her slipping into a serious depression.

"You want to go out tonight?" Carrie asked. "We could go into town, catch a movie or something."

"No."

"Really, I could keep the bar closed tonight and we could do something. We could stay in and watch a movie on television or something if you wanted."

"No."

"Jubilee…"

"I just don't feel very social, Carrie."

"Then just hang out with me. I'm not society, so you wouldn't have to be social."

Jubilee gave her a weak smile.

Carrie's face got serious. "Look, you can't do this to yourself. I know you miss Logan, but honey, life goes on. You can't just shut yourself off from everything because a relationship ended. You have to get out, remember what the world is like."

Jubilee suddenly jumped up, fire in her eyes. "I've lost more than just a relationship, Carrie—I've lost my best friend, the most important person in my life. How can I just act like that isn't important, that there's more to life than Logan right now. Sure, I'll get over it eventually, but right now, every moment is a struggle. I can't just put that all behind me."

"That isn't what I'm saying, Jubilee. I just don't think it's good for you to sit around and feel sorry for yourself all the time, either!"

"I'm not!"

"Well it sure looks like you are!"

"This is the last thing I need," Jubilee said.  She got off the couch and stormed into her room, coming out a few minutes later wearing a coat and carrying her bag.

"Where are you going?" Carrie asked as Jubilee headed for the door.

"I don't know," Jubilee replied.

"You can't just wander around out there. It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself."

Carrie ran in front of the door. "No. I'm not going to let you go out there in the middle of the night like this."

"I'm going Carrie."

"Jubilee, come on, you're acting crazy. Look, if you want to stay home tonight, fine. I won't try to pressure you anymore."

"I need to leave. I just…I just have to get out. I'm going crazy here."

"You just said you didn't want to go anywhere…"

"I mean out of Canada. I'm constantly surrounded by memories of Logan.  You're right Carrie—I need to move on. I can't do that here."

"Can't you at least wait until tomorrow, Jubilee? The weather's looking bad."

"No."

"Jubilee…"

Jubilee pushed Carrie out of the way. "I have to go. I just need to get away." She ran out of the house and to her car, driving away before Carrie could stop her.

*** *** ***

Only a few minutes later, Carrie heard a knock at her door, and assumed it was Jubilee, coming back to her senses. She opened the door and gasped in surprise when she saw who it was. "Logan!"

"Hey, Carrie. Where's Jubilee?"

"She's…she's not here."

Logan frowned. "Jean said she was."

"She was. She just left."

"She left! There are blizzard warnings for this whole area! Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Carrie admitted. "I'm sorry, Logan. I couldn't stop her."

"Guess I gotta go out and find her then."

Carrie's eyes got wide. "Are you crazy, too? Geez, it's bad enough she rushed off without you riskin' your life, too."

"I can handle myself just fine, Carrie. You just stay here, in case Jubilee tries to come back, all right?"

Carrie nodded. "Be careful, Logan."

"I'm always careful."

Carrie snorted. "Right. Look, just find her, okay? And don't get yourself killed in the process."

"I can do that."

"Call me if you find her."

Logan nodded. "I call you _when _I find her."

*** *** ***

Jubilee felt like kicking herself. She'd always had this habit of acting before her brain had the chance to catch up and tell her she was being a moron. 

That was what had happened this time.

Carrie had been right about the snow, and Jubilee could tell the weather was on the verge of breaking out into a full-fledge blizzard. She wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to make it back to Carrie's or not if she turned around.

Luckily, she recognized her surroundings and knew where she was—and of a place nearby where she could stay.

Then, Jubilee considered where she'd have to sleep that night, and decided maybe she wasn't so lucky after all.  She even debated just sticking it out and seeing if she could outrun the storm. But the snow was falling harder, and she knew she'd have to stop. Hopefully, she could be back on the road by the morning.

Jubilee pulled off the main road, bracing herself for a night of painful memories.

*** *** ***

As the snow began to fall harder and harder, Logan felt fear grip him. The idea that Jubilee could be out in that storm somewhere frightened him to no end, and he wanted nothing more in the world than to find her and hold her in his arms, assuring himself that she was safe, alive.

Logan didn't want to give up his search, but as the storm picked up, it got to a point where he could hardly see a thing, even with his heightened senses. He knew he had gotten close to the place where he had his cabin, and decided that the best thing to do would be to stop and try to call Carrie to see if she'd heard anything from Jubilee. Logan knew that Jubilee couldn't have gotten very far with the weather the way it was, and he hoped she had enough sense not to keep driving in a blizzard.

Logan pulled in front of the cabin and stared in surprise at the car in front of him. Jubilee was there! He took a deep breath as he got out of his car and walked over to the cabin. He unlocked the door and walked in, seeing Jubilee sitting on the couch, staring at the fire with her back to him. He could tell she was lost in thought, and she didn't even turn around when he shut the door.

"Jubilee."

Jubilee jumped up in surprise, letting out a little yelp. She spun around to face Logan, and he wondered if it were possible for her to have grown even more beautiful in the relatively short time they'd been apart. "Logan!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, darlin'."

"I…I got stuck in the blizzard."

"Me, too," Logan said.

"Why were you even here in the first place?" Jubilee asked.

Logan gave her a smile. "Lookin' fer you."

Jubilee looked away, the fire light illuminating the tears forming in her eyes. "We can't be together, Logan."

"Says who?"

Jubilee sighed. "It just wouldn't work."

"It was workin' fine before."

"Logan…"

Before Jubilee could say anything else, Wolverine moved across the room with lightening speed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard. "You were saying?" he said as he pulled away.

Jubilee started to kiss him again, but suddenly moved out of his arms instead. "Logan, you saw the way they treated us back in Westchester. How can we survive with adversity like that?"

"Fuck 'em."

Jubilee looked up. "What?"

"Look, Jubilee, I don't care one way or another about the opinions of the X-Men. Never have, never will. You mean more t'me that the rest of them combined. I love you, and I want to be with you, and if that's something that I have to fight for, well, I've never been one to walk away from a challenge."

"That's easier for you that for me, Logan," Jubilee said. "I can't live with them passing judgment on us."

"By 'us' you mean Jean, don't you?"

Jubilee didn't say anything, but Logan could tell from her facial expression that the answer was yes. He pulled her back to him, looping his arms loosely around her waist. "Darlin', you don't have to worry about Jean anymore. She knows she was wrong about us. She isn't going to cause anymore problems for us, I promise."

"How can you be sure about that?" Jubilee asked.

"She told me so—told me to go to you. She knows we're meant to be."

"Are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Meant to be."

Logan pulled away from Jubilee, and for a moment she thought he was going to try to back out, that maybe the idea of being meant for each other was too much for him after all. He did have a history of being a little squeamish about things like that…

What he did next shocked her.

Logan knelt down on one knee in front of her, pulling a small, black velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box, revealing a ring with three diamonds, set in polished platinum. "Marry me," Logan said softly.

Tears streaming from her face, all Jubilee could manage was a nod. Logan grinned from ear to ear as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger, letting the box fall to the floor. Jubilee regarded the ring for a moment before wrapping her arms around Logan's neck and pulling him to her for a kiss.

"When did you buy this?" Jubilee asked.

"Shortly after we got back to Westchester," Logan told her. "While you were out tryin' on bride's maids dresses. I was going to give it to ya after Rogue and Remy's weddin', but you never gave me the chance."

Jubilee blushed slightly, feeling like a fool for ever doubting the relationship she had with Logan. "I had no idea you wanted to marry me…"

"Darlin', I knew from the first moment I kissed ya that this was it. No one's ever understood me the way you do; no one's ever made me feel this whole. You make me more man than beast, Jubilation, and for that I can't help but love ya more than I even thought it possible to love anyone."

Jubilee pressed herself up against him, wondering how she ever could have thought it possible for her to survive without him. She stroked his stubbled cheek with her hand, and she could've sworn she heard him purr. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me."

Logan wasted no time in giving her what she wanted.

*** *** ***

Jubilee woke up alone the next morning and panicked. Had Logan changed his mind and left? Had it all been just a dream? Jubilee heard what sounded like a pan being dropped in the kitchen, followed by a stream of expletives in an unmistakable, gruff voice. Jubilee smiled. It had been real. She held her hand up, the rays of sunlight from the window hitting the diamonds on her finger. Joy bubbled inside of her. She was going to marry the man she loved, and this time no one was going to stop her from saying "I do."

She got out of bed, put on her robe from the closet, and walked out into the kitchen. She leaned across the counter, watching Logan as he bustled about, making breakfast. He was only wearing an old pair of sweatpants, and Jubilee definitely appreciated the way the muscles in his back rippled with his every movement.

"Mornin', lover," she said after watching him for a few moments.

Logan turned around and grinned at her. "Mornin'."

"Whatcha makin'?" 

"Omelet."

Jubilee smiled. "Sure does smell good. I've missed your cooking almost as much as I've missed you."

Logan grinned at her again. "Wakin' up this mornin' with you in my arms was the most wonderful thing I've experienced in a long time, darlin'," he told her as he back around to finish cooking breakfast. "These past couple of weeks, I thought I'd really lost you, and I wasn't handlin' that very well. I've been in love before, Jubilee, but never have I felt quite what I feel for you. First time in my life I think I actually understand the term 'soulmate.'"

Logan's words both surprised and thrilled Jubilee at the same time. She'd never pictured him as the type of man to be that open with his emotions, but he'd never shown himself to be afraid to tell her how much she meant to him. Still, actually hearing him call her his soulmate stirred up emotions deep inside her, and she started to cry. Logan turned off the stove and put the omelet pan on a trivet, then walked around the counter and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, I know the idea of bein' stuck with me fer the rest your life is a pretty scary one, but I don't think it's quite bad enough to make ya cry," Logan teased.

Jubilee laughed. "It's just, well, last night, and now you saying that—I'm just so happy, Wolvie."

Logan chuckled a little, her old nickname for him still making him feel warm inside. "I know, darlin'," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm pretty happy myself."

"I really like the ring," Jubilee said after a moment, glancing down at her hand. "Actually, it's exactly like one I saw in a magazine I was looking in with Rogue a couple months back when I was helping her plan her wedding."

"I know."

"How did you know?" Jubilee asked.

"'Cause Rogue showed it to me."

Jubilee's eyes got wide. "When? Why?"

"She came into my room when you weren't there—I think it was when you'd run off from me all ticked off one of those times. Anyway, she put the page from the magazine on the bed and told me 'If you ever feel the need t'buy one, here's one she liked,' and walked out. I'd been considerin' proposin' almost since the beginning, so once I made sure everything was good with us and ya didn't hate me, I went out and bought it. Wasn't plannin' on you spazzin' on me again though," Logan explained.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I freaked out like that."

"I do, darlin'," Logan said. "They weren't makin' it easy fer us back in Westchester. I probably didn't make it any easier fer ya, sayin' we should sleep in separate rooms when we first got there."

Jubilee chuckled a little. "Actually, I'd forgotten about that," she admitted. "I was so hung up on Jean and my old teammates from Generation X that I'd forgotten you'd been being an ass at first."

Logan gave her a dirty look. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up again then."

Jubilee kissed the tip of his nose, and she could've sworn he blushed a little bit. "Don't worry, I'm over it."

Logan tilted her head up and gave her an almost-chaste kiss on her mouth. "We better go ahead and eat. Eggs are gonna get cold."

Jubilee nodded, and they walked hand in hand to the table.

*** *** ***

A few hours later, Logan said he had to make a phone call, went into the bedroom, and came back looking chagrined. "Carrie wants to talk to you," he told Jubilee, handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"You want to kill me, don't ya? Ya want me to worry to death."

"Hi, Carrie."

"Your boyfriend said he'd call me last night if he found you," Carrie said. "He never called me, though from the looks of things, he found you."

"Yeah, he found me," Jubilee said. "And sorry for not calling—we both got a little, uh, distracted. One thing, though. Logan isn't my exactly my 'boyfriend.'"

"What!" Carrie yelled, making Jubilee move the receiver away from her ear. "Don't tell me you guys didn't work things out. I swear, if ya didn't…"

"Calm down, Carrie," Jubilee said with a giggle. "I said he wasn't exactly my _boyfriend_. I didn't say we weren't together."

"Huh?"

"He's my fiancé. Logan proposed last night."

Jubilee could almost hear Carrie's jaw hit the floor on the other end of the line. "He what! Wow, that's great! Congratulations, girl!" Carrie paused for a moment, and then asked, "How's the ring?"

"Beautiful. But truthfully, I'd be happy with no ring at all as long as I had Logan."

"You wouldn't be saying that if he hadn't bought ya a rock."

Jubilee laughed. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey, are you two going to come by my bar tonight?" Carrie asked. "I want to see ya."

"Um, probably. I'll have to ask Logan, but I doubt he'll say no. As a matter of fact, he's nodding his head yes now, so sure, we'll be there."

"Great! I have to catch up on my sleep since I was up late worrying about _somebody_ last night, but I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, Carrie. And I really am sorry about worrying you like that."

"Sure ya are. Well, you go have fun with your man, and I'll talk to ya tonight."

"Okay. Bye, Carrie."

"Bye."

"Wonder how many times she'll attempt to use the fact neither one of us called her last night to put us on a guilt trip?" Jubilee asked after she had hung up the phone.

"Knowin' Carrie, she'll never let it go," Logan said. "We'll think she'll be done with it, and then outta nowhere she'll be bringin' it back up again."

"You're probably right," Jubilee said with a smirk.

Logan sat down on the couch, and Jubilee relaxed against him with a contented sigh. "You know, today's almost made me forget we were ever in Westchester," Jubilee said.

"Me, too," Logan murmured, kissing her on top of her head. "Things here are so perfect with you, darlin'. And havin' you here after I was so close to loosin' ya fer good just about has me convinced that nothin' is ever gonna tear us apart."

"Nothing ever will, Logan. We're too stubborn to let that happen, I think."

Jubilee could feel Logan's laughter rumbling in his chest, and she felt warm inside. Logan began running his fingers through her long, dark hair, savoring its silky feel under his fingers. "You're so beautiful, darlin'," he whispered in her ear.

"You certainly make me feel like I am," she said.

"You know," Logan said, his voice husky, "We still have a few hours before Carrie's bar even opens."

"And what might you have in mind for spending that time?"

Logan responded by hoisting her up with a growl, throwing her over his shoulder, and carrying her off to the bedroom.

*** *** ***

Jubilee could see Logan's reflection in the mirror as she put on her make-up and did her hair. He was stretched out lazily on the bed, his jeans and black T-shirt sinfully tight. "You planning on getting up and getting ready anytime soon?" Jubilee asked.

"Nah. I like the view from here too much."

"Are you staring at my ass?"

"Of course."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. She finished fixing herself up, then went over to the bed and climbed up the length of him. "You're insatiable," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Blame it on my healing factor," Logan said.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Jubilee said. "But we do need to get going. I told Carrie we'd be there, and it's getting late."

"I'd rather just stay in bed with you," Logan said.

"Think about it this way—we get out of bed for a little while, and you'll have something to look forward to."

"I have something to look forward to now."

Jubilee sat up. "Up, now. We're going," she said sternly.

Logan just raised an eyebrow, giving her a bemused look.

"Look, I'm going out, Logan. You can either go with me, or I can find myself some guy at Carrie's to spend the evening with. It's your decision."

Logan was out of the bed a second later, going to his closet to find a flannel shirt to put over his T-shirt.

"Ah, the lumberjack from hell look again," Jubilee said with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't need advice on clothing from someone who used to believe rain wear was a fashion statement."

Jubilee stuck out her tongue. "There was nothing wrong with my raincoat."

"Sure. If you want to be a bright yellow target." Jubilee took a pillow off the bed and hurled it at the back of his head. He turned around, gave her a dirty look, and then threw the pillow back at him.

It wasn't long until it deteriorated into a full-fledged pillow fight, which only ended when Wolverine tackled her down to the bed, pinning her arms down to the bed. Jubilee struggled. "Let me up," she said. "You're crushing me!"

"You usually don't complain when I'm holdin' ya down like this," he said with a leer.

Jubilee tried to glare, but ended up just giggling. She forced herself to sober. "Come on, let me up."

"You surrender?" he asked.

"Sure. You win."

As soon as Logan let her up, Jubilee, grabbed a pillow and began pounding him again. "Hey!" Logan called out. "No fair!"

"You should know by now I don't play fair."

With a growl, he lunged for the other pillow, using it to mercilessly defend himself. Jubilee squealed in mock-terror as Logan barred his teeth. After a few moments, they both fell breathlessly to the mattress. Logan rolled over and looked at her. Jubilee turned to face him, her cheeks flushed, and winked. Logan gather her up into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

It was a while longer before the made it out of the cabin.

*** *** ***

"Well I was starting to wonder when the two of you would make your way here," Carrie said when she saw Jubilee and Logan walk into the bar. "The honeymoon's supposed to take place _after_ the wedding, you know."

Jubilee blushed a little, but Logan just grinned, pulling Jubilee tightly against his side. "Sorry, Carrie. We had some lost time to make up for."

Carrie smirked. "I bet you did." Carrie climbed up on top of the bar. "Hey, listen up!" she yelled, causing the whole place to go silent. "Logan finally got the balls to ask Jubilee to marry him," Carrie paused a minute, letting the crowd applaud. "So, being in a rather generous mood tonight, Logan says the drinks are on him tonight." More applause followed as Carrie climbed down from the bar.

Logan's jaw dropped. "What? I'm gonna kill her…"

Jubilee snickered. "I have a feeling that she's getting you back for not calling her last night."

"She's an evil, evil woman."

Carrie walked over to Jubilee and Logan. "I hope you know I'm going to kill you now," Logan said.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Carrie said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Jubilee. "So, show it to me."

"Show what to you?" Jubilee asked.

Carrie sighed as if that was the dumbest question anyone had ever asked her. "The ring, of course."

"Oh, right," Jubilee said. She pulled off her gloves, and stuck out her left hand. "Here."

Carrie's eyes got wide. "Now _that's_ a ring," she said. "Logan, you know any other guys with your taste in jewelry? Or better yet, you buy me one. Ya don't have to marry me or anything—I'll let Jubilee be the one suffering through that—just buy me one so I'll have something to flaunt."

"After the stunt you just pulled, not likely," Logan said. "Payin' fer all these barflies, I'll probably be in the hole by the end of the night."

Carrie waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that. Most of these guys buy the cheap stuff." She took Jubilee by the arm and started leading her away. "Excuse us for a minute Logan. I must partake in some girl talk with your wife-to-be."

Jubilee leaned back to give Logan a kiss on the cheek. "Go sit at our usual table. I'll be back in a minute."

Logan nodded, obviously reluctant to let her go, but knowing that Jubilee probably wanted to gossip about him a little with Carrie anyway.

Carrie led Jubilee to a table far enough away that even Logan would have to strain to hear their conversation. "So, how did he propose?" Carrie asked.

"It was sort of a surprise," Jubilee said. "It was last night, in the cabin. I'd ended up there—the storm kept me from getting too far. Anyway, he showed up there, and he told me he still wanted to be with me, and that we're meant to be, and then he got down on one knee with the ring and purposed."

"Wow," Carrie said, her expression a little dreamy. "How romantic."

Jubilee smiled. "Logan's actually got quite a romantic streak in him. Not that he'd admit it."

"You're a lucky woman, Jubilation," Carrie said.

"I feel pretty lucky," Jubilee replied. "I can't believe I let the people back home actually get to me as much as they did. I guess all their negativity made it hard for me to see how well Logan and I go together."

"Speaking of which, he's looking a little bit impatient over there," Carrie said. "He sure does hate to be away from ya."

Jubilee beamed. "That's fine with me. I don't like us being apart anymore than he does."

"Then get yourself over there, girl. Want me to fix you guys a couple of drinks?"

"Please."

Carrie smiled. "A couple of your usual, coming right up."

*** *** ***

**_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
It's almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_**

Logan had always loved dancing with Jubilee. Something about the way she felt in his arms, swaying gently to the music. He knew this was the one thing in life he could never give up, never live with out. He held her as close as he could without crushing her, breathing in her scent and telling himself that he was right where he belonged.

**_I've never been this close to anyone  
Or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_**

Jubilee sighed against Logan, so happy to be in his arms. She wondered how she ever could've thought she could survive without him. She knew now there was no point in denying what was so obviously meant to be. Logan was hers, and Jubilee knew in her heart that she was his as well.

**_I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_**

In the past, Logan had always been a little unsure of marriage. Even with Mariko, the timing had never seemed right, and he'd always had lingering doubts in the back of his mind. And with Jean, it had seemed more fantasy than reality, a fear that had proven well-founded in the end.

With Jubilee, nothing had felt more perfect, more real. He wanted her as his wife more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

**_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_**

"I love you," Logan said. "I want ya to be my wife more than anything."

"I want that, too, Logan," Jubilee said.

"Then let's go, tonight, darlin'. Just elope. We can drive to Edmonton, stay there the night, and find someone to marry us first thing in the mornin'."

"Are you sure?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm positive. If you want a big weddin', darlin', well, we can have one of those later. Right now I just want to know you're my wife."

"Then let's do it. I love you, Logan, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

**_Oh, it feels like the first time  
Every time  
I wanna spend the whole night  
In your eyes_**

Logan pulled her mouth to his, memories of the first time he'd kissed her flooding into his mind. Logan knew that if he'd admitted it, he'd have known that he was in love with Jubilee from as soon as he came back to the mansion and saw her as a grown woman. But that first kiss had cemented it, bonded them together in body and soul. The thought of her becoming his wife in name as well as spirit made him giddy.

**_I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_**

"Let's go on back to the cabin," Logan said. "Go before anything or anyone can stop us."

Jubilee grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Jubilee and Logan both said goodnight to Carrie, evading her questions on why they were rushing off in such a hurry, and headed back home, ready to start their life together as husband and wife.

*** *** ***

"You ready to go, darlin'?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Jubilee called from the bedroom.

Suddenly, Logan heard a knock at the door. He frowned, wondering who would be coming over at this time of the night—especially since their cabin was in the middle of the Canadian wilderness.

Logan opened the door, and stared in shock at who was standing in front of him.

Viper.

*** *** ***

Let me guess—you all hate me. So, why do I leave every story with evil cliffhangers like this? Well, basically because it's fun. *grin* After all, I know what's going to happen next…

Oh, if you want to see Jubilee's ring, you can see a picture of it at http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan/ring.html I made a pretty big deal of it in the story, and I'm bad with descriptions of jewelry and clothing…


	8. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Amazing, huh? Ooh, and here's another shocker—I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. If you sue me, you're a moron. "Jubilee" is sung by Mary Chapin Carpenter. 

Summary: Now that Logan and Jubilee are reunited, will they be able to withstand the trial set before them by a ghost from his past? (Part eight in a series)

Rating: PG-13 

Author's Note: Like with part one, if you don't like W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! You have been warned. As always, flamers will be teleported to Ancient Rome and fed to hungry lions. 

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. Besides, feedback makes me want to write more… :-) Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all E-mail to addie_logan@yahoo.com or message me through AIM at ChereRogueMarie. Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far!

Shameless Webpage Plug: I like my webpage. I bet you will, too. Go visit it and prove my theory. And while your there, check out all my stories and artwork, and vote in my nifty poll. And if you really like it, sign up for my updates list, and you'll know whenever I add anything! http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan 

** Back Where the Sun Can Find You: **

**Darkness**

**By: Addie Logan**

_ I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee_

_And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee_

_'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee_

*** *** ***

"I'm givin' ya five seconds to get the hell away from me, and then I'm guttin' ya—again."

"Logan, please, be reasonable. I'm not here to do anything bad to you. I just need your help."

Wolverine laughed. "Why should I help you? You've caused me enough trouble for one lifetime, lady."

"Please, it's my son. He's been kidnapped, and I'm afraid they're going to kill him."

"Probably doing the kid a favor, sparin' him from being raised with you fer a mother."

"Logan, please, this is my son. He's only two years old. You can't seriously refuse to help me!"

"Watch me," Wolverine replied as he moved to shut the door.

"His father is Keniuchio Harada!" Viper said right before the door was shut completely.

Logan opened the door partially. "What did you say?"

"I said his father is Keniuchio Harada. The Silver Samurai. I believe you may know him," Viper said, her tone a little too smug for Logan's tastes.

"I didn't know the two of you had a child."

"It isn't exactly general knowledge. I was hoping by keeping my son's existence a relative secret, I could prevent something like this. Obviously, it didn't work."

"Why can't Harada just help you since it's his son?" Logan asked.

Viper sighed. "Trust me, I'd much rather have his help, but I can't seem to find him. We haven't exactly been keeping in touch recently. He just drops by from time to time to see Akira."

"Don't you have some of yer own people who could handle this?"

Another sigh from Viper. Logan decided for someone who was desperate for his help she sure was getting exasperated with him easily. "That's part of the problem, Wolverine. I'm afraid some of my people may be involved, and I'm not certain who it would be. I can't very well ask someone to help me find my son when they may have been the person who kidnapped him in the first place. I need help, Logan, and there's no one else I can turn to."

"So yer desperate."

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Wolverine cursed under his breath. As much as he hated Viper, there was a child involved—and the child of a friend, no less. "You couldn't have possibly picked a worse day, Viper."

"What, you got a woman in there or something?" Viper asked.

"Actually, yes. Although it ain't quite what yer thinkin'."

"Logan?"

Wolverine's head whipped around at the sound of Jubilee's voice. Viper took advantage of the distraction to slip into the cabin. Jubilee came into the living room and stopped short when she saw Viper.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jubilee asked, her voice enough of a growl to rival Logan.

"Do I know you?" Viper asked.

Jubilee just rolled her eyes.

Logan's mind was going a mile a minute as he was trying to figure out some way to have his ex-wife and fiancée in the same room without blood being spilled. "You remember Jubilee, don't you?" Logan said.

Viper's eyes got wide for a moment before her usual sardonic expression returned. "Jubilee? And I thought you had a woman in here, Logan."

Logan could see the anger in Jubilee's eyes growing. "Logan, tell me what she's doing here, please," Jubilee said, trying to remain calm.

"Her son's been kidnapped," Logan replied.

"And how is that our problem?"

"It's _my_ problem because the child's father is Keniuchio Harada, and Viper has requested my help in savin' the kid."

Jubilee didn't miss Logan's use of "my" instead of "our." "So you're going to help her?"

"I can't turn my back on Harada's son, kid."

Jubilee bristled Logan calling her "kid." Was he playing down the extent of their relationship in front of Viper? Jubilee knew that Logan had always hated his ex-wife, and he had told her that the marriage had never even been consummated, but Jubilee couldn't help but notice the way his attitude towards her had changed as soon as Viper had shown up. "Logan, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

"Logan, we don't have much time," Viper said.  "My son is in danger. Every second we wait could bring us closer to his death."

Logan glanced between Jubilee and Viper, obviously torn. "Logan..." Jubilee said, her tone a warning.

"This ain't gonna take all day, Viper," Logan said. "Just wait here while I talk to Jubilee."

Viper sighed yet again. "Be quick about it, Wolverine. Every moment we waste brings my child closer to death. Besides, I don't know why you're allowing yourself to take orders from a mere child."

Jubilee started to say something, but before she had a chance, Logan took her by the arm and led her out of the room. "Don't let Viper know what's really goin' on here," Logan said once they were behind the closed bedroom door.

Jubilee's anger flared up even more. "And why not?"

"Look, darlin', I don't trust that woman, and I don't know what she'd do if she knew we were gettin' married. She's trouble, Jubilee, and nothing gives her greater pleasure than seein' me suffer."

"Then why are you helping her?" Jubilee asked.

"Because there's a child involved, Jubes. I can't turn my back on a kid, no matter who its mother may be. And if she's tellin' me the truth, that kid's father is an old acquaintance of mine who's done a lot for me in the past, especially concernin' Yukio and Akiko. If his son's in trouble, then I have to go after him."

Logically Jubilee knew what Logan was doing was the right thing, but she didn't want to accept it. "Logan, we were supposed to get married tonight."

Logan took both of Jubilee's hands in his. "I know, darlin', and we'll still get married. We're just gonna have to postpone it fer a little while. As soon as I get back, I promise."

Jubilee shook her head. "No."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "No, what? I can't…"

Jubilee cut him off. "You're not leaving me here," she said. "If you're rushing off to save Viper's son, then I'm going with you."

"It ain't safe fer ya, Jubilee."

Jubilee glared daggers at him. "Don't even start that with me, Wolverine. I haven't exactly led a sheltered life, and I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself. And don't even begin to think that I'm going to let you go running off every time something like this happens and just leave me at home. If I'm going to be your wife, then you're gonna be stuck with having me around—take it or leave it."

Logan couldn't help but grin. He'd always loved her fiery temper, even when it was directed at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "I'll take it," he whispered into her ear.

"Does that mean you're going to let me come?"

"As long as you promise to behave," he replied, kissing her temple.

"I don't think that's a promise I'm physically capable of keeping, Logan."

Logan held her at arms length away from him. "I don't want Viper knowin' we're together, all right? She'll find some way to use that to her advantage, and it won't be good."

"I don't like that, Logan."

"I know, darlin', but it's for the best. I don't want her tryin' t'hurt you, and she will if she knows you're gonna be my wife."

"This better not take too long," Jubilee said, her tone one of resignation. "I want to marry you."

Logan kissed Jubilee on the forehead. "And I want to marry you, but this is something I have to do."

Jubilee met his gaze. "_We_ have to do. Don't make me have to keep on reminding you we're a unit now."

"We then. C'mon, darlin', we need to get goin'."

Jubilee threw her arms around Logan and kissed him hard. "What was that all about?" Logan asked when she pulled away.

Jubilee shrugged. "I just wanted to, since apparently I won't be able to for awhile."

"Good idea," Logan said, grabbing Jubilee and kissing her with enough passion to make her knees buckle. "Damn, Viper has awful timing," Logan muttered as he broke the kiss.

"She has always had a way of ruining your life," Jubilee agreed.

"Well, we might as well go out there and get this over with," Logan said, kissing Jubilee softly one last time. "I love you, darlin'."

"I love you, too."

Viper was sitting impatiently on the couch when Logan and Jubilee came out of the bedroom. Jubilee had already started to think of this as her and Logan's house, and was less than pleased to see Viper making herself at home there. "Took you two long enough," Viper said. "What, was the little girl trying to talk you out of going, Wolverine?" she cooed.

"Jubilee and I just had some things to discuss," Logan said, planting his hand tightly on Jubilee's should to keep her from flying across the room and tearing Viper to bits.

"So is she going to be okay while we're gone, or is she going to need a baby-sitter?"

"Jubilee's comin' with us," Logan informed Viper.

Jubilee saw the one eyebrow that wasn't hidden by Viper's hair slowly rise at that statement. "She is?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Logan, I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Viper said.

"Look, woman, if you want my help yer gettin' Jubilee, too. It's a package deal."

Viper waved her hand dismissively. "Fine. I don't really have time to argue this. But if the _child_ gets herself killed, it's not my problem."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, Viper," Jubilee said through clenched teeth. Logan tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you are," Viper said with a saccharine-sweet smile. Viper stood up and headed towards the door. "Come on. Every second we stand around could be one second that my son is losing of his life."

Jubilee couldn't help but notice the flippant tone Viper's voice held, even when she was talking about the possible death of her own son. Still, she kept her mouth shut as she followed Viper and Logan out of the cabin. She just knew she'd have to keep her eyes open on this one. 

Jubilee was certain there was more to this than what appeared at the surface.

*** *** ***

Logan stared at the small plane hovering just above the ground in front of his cabin. "How did I miss this thing landin'?" he asked.

"It's silent," Viper said. "Even to those who can pick up sounds normally only dogs can hear."

Logan climbed in the plane after Viper, and Jubilee followed reluctantly. "Madripoor," Viper told the pilot once Jubilee was inside.

Viper leaned over and placed her hand on Logan's knee. Jubilee had to suppress the urge to reach over, rip Viper's arm off, and beat her with it. "So, Logan, tell me what you've been up to since I _reluctantly_ granted you a divorce."

"Just been enjoyin' life without bein' married to a psychotic bitch," Logan said, removing Viper's hand from his knee.

"I take it that means that the rumors I heard about you marrying Jean Grey are false then?" Viper asked. Jubilee had to force herself not to giggle at that.

"No, Jean and I aren't married."

"And you're okay with that? Or were you up here licking the wounds. Maybe you got desperate and decided to use the child over there to warm your bed."

Every muscle in Logan's body was tense. "My love life ain't none of your business, Viper."

Viper shrugged. "Just trying to make idle conversation."

"I'd rather you just didn't speak unless ya have to," Logan said. "I hate the sound of your voice."

Viper winked. "Then why don't we join the mile high club then? Would give us something to pass the time."

Jubilee had never hated anyone more than she did Viper in that particular moment. "I don't think that would be a good idea," was all Logan said. Jubilee wished he'd just throw her out the plane.

"We could send the child into the cockpit with the pilot," Viper said, leaning close to Logan. "It would be just the two of us back here."

"No."

Viper batted her eyelashes, obviously not giving up.

Jubilee sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long trip.

*** *** ***

"Gee, this place hasn't changed a bit since I was here last," Jubilee said as she climbed out of the plane on to Madripoorian soil.

"It never changes," Logan whispered to her. "Except maybe for the worse."

Wolverine surveyed their surroundings. "So you're living in the palace now, Viper? What, was your Lowtown mansion not good enough fer ya?"

Viper shrugged. "I've made myself Princess of Madripoor," she said. "Head Crimelord just didn't have enough of a ring to it, and, well, it's not like Baran is around anymore."

"You're sick, Viper," Logan said.

"Well, now I'm sick _and_ royalty."

"Whatever," Jubilee muttered.

Viper shot Jubilee a dirty look before smiling at Logan. "Come along, I'll show you to your rooms. Unless you'd rather sleep in mine that is," she said.

Jubilee's chin almost fell all the way to the ground when she heard Wolverine say, "Actually, Viper, I wouldn't mind sleepin' in yer room tonight."

Under different circumstances, Jubilee might have found the fact that Viper looked just as surprised funny. "Well, um, in that case..." Viper pointed to one of her guards. "Show Miss Lee to her room."

"Wait," Logan said. "I want to see where yer puttin' Jubilee. Make sure she's gonna be okay fer the night."

Viper sighed. "Very well. Show both of them to a spare bedroom, then lead Wolverine back to me," Viper told the guard. "I'll be waiting, Logan," she said with a wink.

The guard began to walk off, and Jubilee and Wolverine followed. "What the hell are you doing?" Jubilee hissed once she was sure Viper was out of earshot.

"Trust me on this one, darlin'."

"How am I supposed to trust you when you're going to be spending the night in _her_ room?"

"Jubilee, do ya honestly think I'm going to sleep with Viper? I didn't want her when she was my wife, why would I want her now?"

"If you don't want her, then why are you going in there with her?"

Logan lowered his voice even more, and Jubilee had to strain her ears to hear. "Because something's up here," he said. "Back in Alberta she was in a rush to get started on rescuin' her kid, and now suddenly she wants us to go to bed? And the whole flight over here she never once mentioned her son. I doubt Viper's exactly in the runnin' fer world's greatest mom, but ya gotta admit somethin' ain't addin' up here. I'm gonna try t'figure out what's going on, and I don't want t'have t'wait until the mornin'. By then it might be too late."

"I don't like us bein' separated here, Logan," Jubilee said.

"Neither do I, but it's the best fer now. I know you'll be able t'take care of yourself, darlin'. And hopefully we'll be back together soon enough. Odds are, I'm gonna need ya."

Jubilee felt her heart swell at that admission. "Be careful," she said. "Viper's a tricky one."

Logan and Jubilee stopped once the guard reached the bedroom. "Your room is in here," he told Jubilee.

"I'm goin' in with her t'check things out," Logan said to the guard.

"The Princess wishes me to bring you to her chambers."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Then wait fer me out here. C'mon, Jubes."

Wolverine led Jubilee into the bedroom. "Logan, what's going on?" Jubilee asked.

Logan held his finger up to his mouth in a gesture for her to be quiet. He started to search the room, then suddenly stopped when he reached a painting. He grabbed something off the wall and crushed it in his hand. Jubilee went over to him. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Bug," Logan replied. "Might be more of 'em, too." He sighed. "I don't want to leave you in here, darlin'," he whispered.

"Then don't," Jubilee said. "Don't go back to Viper's room."

"I have to. I need answers. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Logan…"

Logan took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll be back."

Jubilee gave him the best smile she could muster. "You'd better be."

*** *** ***

Viper was waiting for Logan when he came into her room. She draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing herself against him. "What took you so long, sexy?" she asked.

"Had to make sure Jubilee was settled," Logan replied. He hoped Viper would interpret the shudder of revulsion that went through him when he touched her as tremors of desire.

"I'm amazed you want me, Logan," Viper said. "You never did when I was your wife."

"You know how men are, darlin', always wantin' what we can't have and never wantin' what we can. Lure of the forbidden and all."

Viper gazed at him from under heavy eyelids. "I'm certainly not forbidden to you tonight, Logan."

Wolverine growled low in his chest as he started leading her towards the bed.

"Kiss me, Logan," Viper whispered.

Logan shook his head. "There are other things I'd like t'do to ya, darlin'."

Viper smiled coyly. "Such as?"

Logan picked her up and deposited her on the bed. "Like this," he told her with a wink.

Viper reached up to pull his face to hers, but before she had a chance Logan grabbed her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head. He held her legs down with his. He released the claws of his free hand and held them at Viper's throat. "What aren't ya tellin' me, Viper?" he growled.

Viper's eyes got wide. "What…what are you talking about?"

"You said yer son's gone. Had t'get me here as soon as possible t'save him. Now yer more interested in beddin' me than savin' yer kid. Explain that t'me."

Viper just looked up at Logan, her mouth moving up and down, but no words coming out. Wolverine growled. "Give me an answer, woman."

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

"I don't think so."

"I've been honest with you since the beginning, Logan."

Logan moved his claws closer to her neck. "Nice try, but I ain't fallin' fer that."

Viper gave him a small grin. "It doesn't really matter. You won't be my concern anymore in a minute anyway."

Before Logan could ask what she meant by that, Viper's guards burst into the room, dragging Jubilee along with them. "Let me go!" Jubilee screamed, struggling and doing her best to paf them with her arms tied behind her back.

"Better let me go, Logan, or the girl is dead."

To emphasize Viper's statement, one of the guards pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jubilee's head. "Let 'er go, Viper," Logan growled. 

"Not until you release me," Viper replied. "And you can hurt me all you like, but as soon as you do, young Jubilation is dead. What it's going to be, Wolverine?"

Logan got up, reluctantly freeing Viper. She got up off the bed and snapped her fingers, two guards immediately running to her side. "Restrain the animal," she said, gesturing to Logan. "And if he resists, kill the girl."

Logan stood passively as Viper's guards chained his hands behind him, but the anger was evident in his eyes. "I'm gonna kill you fer this, Viper."

"I don't think so, Logan," Viper said. She waved her hand. "Take them away."

"I'm so sorry, Logan," Jubilee said as they were drug off. "I tried to fight them, but there were just too many…"

"It's all right, darlin'. This is my fault. We should be on our way to get married right now. I shouldn't have trusted Viper."

"We'll get out of this," Jubilee said.

"I know we will, darlin'. I promised I'd marry ya, and that's a promise I intend t'keep."

Viper's guards led Wolverine and Jubilee into a cell and threw them in, locking the door. Jubilee pushed herself up into a sitting position and struggled with the bonds around her arms. "If I could just paf these, I think I could melt them…"

Logan struggled with his, too. He extended his claws, but couldn't get the right angle to cut himself free.  "They knew what they were doin'. I can't get to 'em to cut 'em."

"Scoot over her towards me," Jubilee said. "I have an idea. Get yourself so your hands are facing mine."

Logan did what Jubilee said. "What are ya gonna do, darlin'?" he asked.

"I'm going to try to get yours off. If I burn you, I'm sorry."

Logan chuckled. "Burn me all ya want if it gets these things off. I'll heal."

Jubilee looked over her shoulder, trying to see what she was doing. Carefully, she paffed the shackles around Logan's wrists, melting them off. Logan broke free and pulled his wrists in front of him, rubbing them until the pain went away. He smiled at Jubilee. "Yer a smart one, darlin'." He kissed her quickly. "Now let me cut these off ya."

As soon as she was free, Jubilee threw her arms around Logan and held him close. "How are we going to get out of this?" she asked.

"Don't worry. We'll think of somethin'."

"What is Viper up to?"

"I wish I knew. I was tryin' to get it outta her when the guards busted in with you. She kept tryin' t'talk me inta kissin' her. I'm wonderin' just what type of lipstick she was wearin'."

"You think she wants to kill you?"

"Darlin', Viper's always wanted to kill me."

"But why the whole story about the child and everything? If she wanted to kill you, wouldn't there be some less complicated plan? It doesn't make sense, Logan."

"I know. Something's up. I just don't know what yet." Logan moved Jubilee into his lap and pressed her against his chest.

"We're going to try to break out of here, aren't we?" Jubilee asked.

"Of course we are. Never been fond of bein' locked up."

Logan and Jubilee stood up. Logan went towards the door but suddenly stopped. He slashed at the air with his claws and then jumped back, as if in pain. "What's wrong?" Jubilee asked.

"There's some kinda force field here. When I try to cut through it, my claws shock me."

Jubilee walked up and touched it, feeling that there was indeed something there. She tried to paf it, but nothing happened. Logan came up behind her. "It goes around the whole room. I just checked."

Jubilee sighed. "Damn."

"Yeah, that pretty much says it all," Logan said, running his hand through his already unruly hair.

"Any ideas?"

"Nope. I'm tapped."

"Viper's more clever than I would've given her credit for," Jubilee said.

"She ain't as dumb as she looks."

"So what, we just sit here and wait for her to come and kill us?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. We sit in here and wait fer her to come in here and _try_ t'kill us. Then we look for some sort of way to escape."

"For some reason I don't really like the sound of that."

Logan took hold of Jubilee's shoulders and spun her to face him. "Darlin', I want ya to promise me somethin'."

"What?"

"Say you'll do it first."

Jubilee shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not falling for that one. You're about to say something I'd never promise to do in a million years."

"I need you to say you'll do this, Jubilee."

"Tell me what it is, Logan."

"If there's a way for you to get outta here, but ya gotta leave me behind, do it."

"No."

"Jubes, I'm serious about this. I need t'know you'll take any opportunity to get outta here. If somethin' happens t'me, it'll be all right as long as I know you made it out."

"Life without you wouldn't be worth living."

"I'm not sure how I feel when I hear ya say somethin' like that, Jubilee."

Jubilee reached out to touch Logan's face. "It doesn't matter, because we're both getting out of here alive. You promised me a wedding, and I'm holding you to that."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

*** *** ***

Several hours later, the door to the cell opened and Viper walked in. "Well, it looks like you were able to free yourself from you bonds," she said. "Though I take it the force field proved to be somewhat of a problem."

Logan glared at her. "Go to hell."

"I'm sure I will soon enough. In the meantime…" Viper motioned to her guards and they converged upon Logan, tying his arms back the way they'd been before. Jubilee tried to run to Logan, but two of Viper's guards grabbed her before she could. She began to paf them as soon as they grabbed her, but her powers seemed lost on the armor they were wearing.

"Knock her out," Viper ordered. Logan lunged forward at the sound of that, but was stopped by Viper's men. One of the guards shot at Jubilee and she crumpled to the ground.

Viper laughed at the stricken look on Logan's face. "She's only stunned," Viper said. "She'll wake up soon enough."

"If you hurt her, Viper, I swear…"

"She is your woman, isn't she?" Viper asked. "Don't tell me you're the one that put that gigantic ring on her finger."

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," Logan growled.

"Idle threats from a dead man walking," Viper replied.

"You can't hurt me," Wolverine said.

"I'm not the one you need to be worrying about." Viper turned back to her guards. "Take them to the audience chamber. I want to get Akira back as soon as possible."

The guards complied with Viper's order, dragging an unconscious Jubilee and a struggling Logan through the palace. They stopped in a large room full of people that had what appeared to be a boxing ring in the middle.

"I've brought you the Wolverine!" Viper yelled. "Bring me my son!"

A man dressed entirely in deep red emerged from the shadows. "Show him to me," he said, his voice mechanically enhanced to sound deeper.

The guards threw Logan at the man's feet. "There!" Viper said. "You have him!"

A door opened and a little boy came running out, throwing his arms around Viper when he reached her. "Mommy!" he called.

Viper hugged the child fiercely before picking him up and resting him on her hip. "You have the Wolverine now," she called out to the man dressed in red, "do with him what you will."

More guards appeared to drag Wolverine into the boxing ring. The crowd began to cheer.

Jubilee slowly opened her eyes, still too groggy to attempt standing. She saw the man in red walk into the ring and heard the crowd go wild. The next thing Jubilee heard made her blood run cold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness the death of the Wolverine!"

*** *** ***

Yeah, yeah, me and my evil cliffhangers. Blame the rabid plot bunnies that nip at my toes.

More coming soon, I promise! Send me feedback and let me know what you thought of part eight!


	9. Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Amazing, huh? Ooh, and here's another shocker—I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. If you sue me, you're an idiot. "Jubilee" is sung by Mary Chapin Carpenter. 

Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee find themselves with even more obstacles in their path… (part nine in a series)

Rating: PG-13 (this one's sorta violent, folks…)

Author's Note: Like with parts one through eight, if you have serious issues with W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! You have been warned. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames deleted right after I tell you off for being a rude little moron.

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. Besides, feedback makes me want to write more… :-) Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all E-mail to addie_logan@yahoo.com or message me through AIM at ChereRogueMarie. Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far!

Shameless Webpage Plug: I like my webpage. I bet you will, too. Go visit it and prove my theory. And while your there, check out all my stories and artwork, and vote in my nifty poll. And if you really like it, sign up for my updates list, and you'll know whenever I add anything! http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan 

** Back Where the Sun Can Find You: **

**Trials**

**By: Addie Logan**

***_Cue Theme Song_***

**_I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee_**

**_'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee_**

*** *** ***

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness the death of the Wolverine!"

Jubilee's heart stopped at the sound of those words. This man couldn't actually kill Logan—could he?

Jubilee heard what sounded like cymbals clashing together, and the man dressed in red stepped out into the center of the ring, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Three men pushed Logan forward from the other corner, and Jubilee saw that he was still bound. He landed at the other man's feet, and the man in red kicked him hard.

Jubilee's stomach turned when she realized what was going to happen. This strange man was going to fight Logan like this, when he had no way of fighting back. If the man was able to hurt Logan enough, his healing factor wouldn't be able to keep up. Jubilee had seen Wolverine after enough fights to know that he was anything but invulnerable. Even if the man wasn't able to actually _kill_ Logan, things were going to get ugly

As the "fight" began, and the man in red began to viciously attack Logan, Jubilee noticed that Viper's guards weren't paying her any attention. She figured they must've thought she was still unconscious. She tried to move her hands, and was happy to find that they weren't tied.

_"I guess they overestimated the strength of whatever that was they hit me with,"_ she thought.

Jubilee knew she had to figure out someway to get into that ring and help Logan. She could see the rage in his eyes growing every time the man in red struck him, and knew that if Wolverine were free, his opponent wouldn't stand a chance.

Jubilee carefully took in her surroundings, searching for the perfect time to move. The guards still didn't seem to be looking at her, but she didn't want to be wrong about that, and have them zap her again before she had a chance to help Logan.

It was when the man in red reached into his robes and pulled out a large knife that Jubilee knew she had to act right then. She jumped up, willing the last of the grogginess to make its way out of her system. One of the guards turned at the sight of movement, but Jubilee paffed him in the eyes, temporarily blinding him, before he could react. She did the same thing to the next two guards who came after her, and made her way towards the ring.

Jubilee approached the ring right as Logan's opponent slashed him across the chest with the knife. Wolverine roared, struggling in vain with his bonds.

Jubilee didn't waste any more time getting into the ring. The man in red turned towards her in surprise as she hit him as hard as she could, feeling a crunch underneath her fist. The man stumbled backwards, clutching his now-broken nose. Jubilee ran to Logan, using her powers to melt off his bonds the way she had back in the cell.

"Sorry it took me so long," Jubilee said, helping Logan to his feet. "I was somewhat indisposed."

Logan gave her a weak smiled. "That's all right, darlin'. Just glad ya could make it."

A few of Viper's guards started to charge the ring, but Viper held up a hand and shook her head, signaling for them to stop. The crowd was going wild. If watching someone kill Wolverine was good entertainment, watching someone kill him _and_ his fiancée was even better. Besides, she'd never much cared for Jubilee, and the thought of the girl dying in a rather gruesome way pleased Viper. And if it looked as if things weren't going Viper's way, well, she could send the guards in then.

Viper shifted her son to the other hip. He was watching with rapt attention as Jubilee and Wolverine began to face their opponent together. Viper smiled with maternal pride at his lack of fear, even after being held captive for several days. She'd mold him into the perfect heir for her throne yet.

Back in the ring, Wolverine and Jubilee fought side by side, blocking every move their enemy made. The man in red charged Jubilee with his knife, and she kicked, hitting his wrist and sending the knife to the ground.

"Just like the old days, huh, darlin'?" Logan said, moving to block the man from retrieving his weapon.

"Oh yeah, Logan. And it's just as fun fighting homicidal maniacs with you as it's always been," Jubilee replied.

The man in red got up and Wolverine kicked him in the stomach, sending him back to the ground. Logan thought the blow would've put the man down for good, but he surprised him by getting back up and grabbing his knife from the floor of the ring in the process.

Suddenly, the man in red moved, grabbing Jubilee and holding her arms behind her back with one hand and the knife to her throat with the other. He met Wolverine's gaze.

"Move and I will kill her," the man asked in his deep, mechanical voice.

"What do ya want?" Logan asked.

"Your blood on my hands."

"Why?"

"Because if I kill you, I will be respected—feared. I will become the man that felled the great Wolverine."

"Ya fought me an' ya held yer own. Ain't that enough?"

"No. I want you dead. Let me kill you now and the woman goes. Keep resisting, and she will die. I will kill you, and if I have to kill your whore, too, so be it."

Wolverine flared up at the sound of someone calling his Jubilee a whore, but he kept his anger in check, not wanting to do anything to endanger Jubilee anymore.

"You'd rather be known as the man who had t'use desperate tactics to kill someone? Hardly impressive, bub. How about ya let the girl go, and we handle this the honorable way—man to man."

The man in red shook his head. "You are not going to be able to trick me like that. I am brave, and soon, everyone will know it. I kidnapped the son of Viper and blackmailed her into bringing me the Wolverine. I got into the ring and faced you without fear. Your death is inevitable, and I only want to make it as easy as possible on the both of us. Surrender and accept your fate."

Any doubts that Logan had that he was dealing with an absolute madman were gone. Did the guy honestly think that Wolverine was just going to stand there and let some random kook kill him? "You were only able to blackmail Viper because she let ya," Logan said. "Viper's always wanted me dead. She only went along with yer little kidnappin' scheme 'cause she figured she could get somethin' outta it. Wouldn't be surprised if she killed ya herself when this is all over with."

The man in red tightened his grip on Jubilee. "I do not believe you," he growled. "You are just saying that so I will let the woman go. Well, it has not worked! I _will_ kill you, and now I will kill her, too!"

The man moved fast, but Jubilee was faster. As soon as his grip shifted, she let herself drop, falling to the ground and rolling out of the way. She got to her feet back beside Logan. 

"Nice move," Logan said.

Jubilee winked at him. "I had a good teacher. They say he's the best there is."

"And it looks like were about to put that theory to the test, Jubes," Logan said. "This guy's crazy, and he's out for blood."

"I'm not just out for blood," the man in red cried, "I _am_ Blood!"

Jubilee and Logan exchanged a glance that clearly said, "Not yet another corny homicidal maniac…"

"So you dress all in red and call yourself Blood," Jubilee said. "Really, is that the best you could come up with?"

"You won't mock me when I kill you!" Blood yelled. "And no one will mock me when I kill the Wolverine!"

"Yer gettin' redundant, bub," Wolverine growled

Blood screamed and charged Wolverine, stabbing him in the arm. Wolverine pulled the knife from his flesh without even flinching, throwing it to the ground. "Give it up. Ya ain't gonna kill me."

Blood retrieved his knife and started to go after Wolverine again. Seconds before reaching him, Blood swerved, striking out at Jubilee instead. Jubilee tried to dodge him completely, but she wasn't fast enough this time. The blade sliced across her stomach.

Jubilee fell to the ground, clutching her wound. She lifted her hand from her abdomen and saw that it was covered in blood. Her attacker raised his knife again, ready to go in for the kill.

The scent of Jubilee's blood overwhelmed Logan's senses. For the first time since the fight began, Wolverine extended his claws. He'd wanted to find a way to take Blood down without hurting him, but now things had changed. Jubilee was hurt, and she was still in danger.

Wolverine leapt forward before Blood had a chance to strike Jubilee again and knocked him to the ground. Wolverine tried to pin him down, but Blood was able to break free, stabbing Wolverine in the side. Wolverine howled, more in rage than in pain. He charged Blood, claws forward.

This time, Blood was afraid. He realized Logan had been holding back before, but that was no longer the case. Blood made a move for Jubilee, hoping to use her to shield himself against a Wolverine who was now bordering on the edge of berserker rage. But Wolverine changed course as soon as he saw Blood moving towards Jubilee and lunged for his opponent, running his claws through the man's chest. A look of panic went through Blood's eyes before his expression went blank and he slid off Wolverine's claws, crumpling in to a lifeless heap on the floor.

Viper's guards started to go into the ring, but the sight of Wolverine standing there, snarling with blood still dripping from his claws made them stop short. Wolverine retracted his claws and went to Jubilee, picking her up and cradling her like a small child.

"Wolvie?" Jubilee asked in a weak voice.

"I'm right here, darlin'."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, baby?"

"For letting him get me."

"Not yer fault," Logan said, trying to keep his voice soothing. "You did real good."

"I love you… I…I just wish we'd…we'd been able to get married."

Logan felt a lump form in his throat. This was all too much like another time, when it had been Mariko Yashida dying in his arms. "Don't talk like that, darlin', please. I'm gonna get ya outta here. Yer gonna be all right."

Jubilee slowly shook her head. "No…the wound…it's too deep. Too much blood."

"Don't talk anymore, darlin', and please, don't give up. I'm not gonna lose you, too." Logan walked to the edge of the ring, extending his claws on one hand just enough to cut the ropes. He went to Viper. "Get me a car now. I need to get Jubilee someplace fast."

"I don't think so, Logan," Viper replied. "Blood didn't kill you as I'd hoped, but now I will."

Logan shifted Jubilee so he had a free hand and grabbed Akira, holding his claws to the boy's head. "Get me a car or I'll kill yer kid."

Viper stared at Logan in horror. "You…you wouldn't! Logan, he's just a child. Please, don't hurt him."

"You've probably been usin' him as a pawn his whole life, Viper. What's the difference in me doin' it?"

"Fine, I'll give you what you want." Viper led Logan out of the audience chamber and to a garage behind the palace. "Here, you can take this one," she said, pointing to one of the cars. "Just give me my son back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Viper."

"Please! He's scared enough as it is. Can't you see he's crying?!"

"You'll get him back," Logan said. "But I can't trust ya not t'do somethin' t'me if I hand him over now."

Wolverine lay Jubilee in the back seat, wincing at the sound of her moans. "Hold on just a little longer, darlin'."

Logan got into the front seat with Akira. "I'll be in touch," he said before driving away.

"Should we go after them, Princess?" one of Viper's guards asked.

Viper shook her head. "No. I will get my own revenge soon enough."

*** *** ***

Logan stopped the car in front of a small, run-down looking building. "Hope Doc's still workin' here," he muttered. He got out of the car and went to the backseat, and picked up Jubilee. "Darlin'?" She wasn't moving, and Logan noticed she wasn't breathing. "No. Darlin'… Akira, come on, kid."

Logan rushed into the small building, carrying Jubilee with Akira behind him. "Doc!" he yelled. "Doc, ya in here?"

A tall, white-haired man came in. "Logan! Haven't seen you in forever." He looked Logan up and down. "And it looks like you're in trouble again."

Logan thrust Jubilee towards Doc. "She ain't breathin'. Ya gotta fix her. Yer the best."

"How long?" 

"Couple minutes, max. Just please, do somethin'."

"Nurse!" Doc took Jubilee. "She's lost a lot of blood, but there's still time." A woman came in and Doc said something to her quickly, then the two of them ran in the back with Jubilee. 

Logan stared at the doors as they shut behind Doc. He was the best doctor on the island of Madripoor, even if his office didn't look it. Logan felt something tugging at his shirt and looked down. It was Akira.

"What, kid?"

"Is the lady gonna die?"

"Hope not."

"You're bloody."

"I got cut up bad, kid."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I heal fast."

"You gonna hurt me?"

"No."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll feed ya in a little bit."

"Can I sit in a chair?"

"Yeah."

Akira sat down in one of the chairs in Doc's make-shift waiting room, and Logan figured he might as well sit down, too. No use in just standing there. Not like he could do anything for Jubilee right then anyway. "Sorry about havin' t'take you like that, kid," Logan said.

Akira stared down at his kicking feet. "I'm okay." He looked up at Logan. "Who are you? Are you Mommy's friend?"

"My name's Logan. And I know yer mom."

"I'm still hungry."

"I don't have any food, kiddo. I'll get you some soon, okay? Sit tight."

Logan kept staring at the door, waiting desperately for Doc to come out and tell him Jubilee was all right. He'd seen the man do wonders before, and if anyone could save Jubilee, it was Doc.

"Is it time for me to eat yet?"

Logan looked back over at Akira. "I'll feed ya soon, kid. Hold on."

Logan heard the doors open, and he looked up. It was Doc. "Is she…?" Logan asked.

"She's stabilized for now, but she'd gone into shock from the blood loss, and she's still critical. She's gonna need blood, and I'm not sure if I have enough on hand, and well, I know you're a little worse for wear yourself right now, but are you able to give blood? Your, um, special gift makes you a good donor anyway. Always seems to lead to quicker recovery on the part of the patient."

"No need to keep talking, Doc. I'll do whatever I have to do. Jubilee's all that matters."

"Come with me then."

"Someone's gotta watch the kid."

"Sandy will watch him." Doc opened the door and motioned to the nurse. "Keep an eye on the boy."

"He's hungry," Logan told Sandy.

"I'll get your son something to eat, don't worry," Sandy said with a smile.

Logan started to tell her that Akira wasn't his son, but he decided it might be for the best if they thought that. The last thing he needed was Viper coming there. "Let's do this, Doc," Logan said. 

Doc nodded and led Wolverine to the back of the office.

*** *** ***

As the blood left his body, Logan felt woozier than he ever had before. He had to steady himself, refusing to pass out. Jubilee needed this. It was the only thing that could save her now.

The monitor that Doc had Logan hooked up to started beeping. Doc frowned. "Logan, I don't know what's happening, but it isn't good. Your vitals are slipping. I need to stop."

Logan gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No. I don't care if this kills me. Get Jubilee the blood she needs."

Doc nodded, knowing Logan was serious. He continued to draw the blood, not stopping even when Logan started to lose consciousness. "Nurse!" Doc yelled as soon as he was finished. "Nurse come in here and stabilize Logan!"

Doc took the blood into the room, knowing as he saw in his peripheral vision that Sandy had come in and set to work on Logan that she would do what she could for him. He had to concentrate on the girl Logan had brought in with him, since she was obviously more important to Logan than even his own life.

Doc just hoped he could save her. He didn't want to upset the Wolverine.

*** *** ***

Jubilee woke up feeling worse than she ever remembered feeling before. "Where am I?" she asked.

"My office. I'm Doc. I saved your life."

Jubilee turned towards the sound of the voice. "Thank you then. Where's Logan?"

Doc frowned. "Why don't you try to get some rest. You need it. After all, if you'd gotten here only a minute or so later, the best I could've done for you would've been Last Rites."

Jubilee tried to sit up, wincing at the extreme pain in her stomach. Doc ran over to her and gently lowered her back to the bed. "Someone sliced your abdomen, girl. Sitting up isn't going to be the best move for you right now."

"Then where's Logan!?"

"You need to get some rest."

Jubilee felt herself getting hysterical. Why wouldn't this man tell her where Logan was? The last thing she remembered was being with him in the ring back at Viper's palace. What could've happened to him between then and when she woke up? "Where is he? Please, just tell me."

Doc frowned. He'd hoped he'd be able to tell her what had happened after she'd gotten more rest, but it seemed like now not telling her was going to do more harm than good. "You lost a lot of blood," Doc said, sounding as calm as he could. "I had you stabilized, but you still needed more, and the only available donor on such short notice was Logan. I'd used him in similar situations before, but this time, I didn't realize that he had been injured so badly before bringing you here, and that his healing factor was having a hard time keeping up. 

"When we started drawing the blood, his healing slowed down, and wounds that had been closing started opening back up. By the time we'd finished, he'd slipped into a coma."

Jubilee stared at Doc blankly for a moment. "What do you mean by the time you finished? Why did you keep going when he was getting like that?"

"Logan wouldn't let me stop. He said he'd get you what you needed, even if it killed him."

Jubilee stared up at the ceiling. That was Logan all right. When it came down to it, he was always willing to sacrifice himself for those he cared about. "Is he going to come out of it?" Jubilee asked.

"I honestly don't know," Doc said. "About all I know about Logan's healing factor is that it keeps it so he's always the one bringing someone here—not the patient—and when I use his blood in a transfusion, the recipient seems to get better a little faster than they would otherwise. Other than that, I have no idea what it's limitations are."

Doc saw the helpless look on Jubilee's face and quickly added, "But I do know Logan pretty well, and I know he's one of the most stubborn men I've ever seen. He'll fight death if it comes for him, I'm sure. And I know he's walked away from plenty of things that would kill anyone else. If I was a betting man, I'd put my money on Logan pulling through."

Jubilee smiled a little. Logan had been through a lot, hadn't he? Couldn't he pull though this the same as he had a million other things? But at the same time, she felt doubt tugging at the back of her mind. What if his luck had run out? No one could cheat death forever, and eventually it would catch up with Logan.

Jubilee could only hope that this wasn't the time.

*** *** ***

Jubilee woke again sometime later, this time with a tiny pair of green eyes staring at her. "Who are you?"

"Akira Harada. The blonde lady thinks you're my mommy. I didn't say you aren't. Mommy says to never tell anyone I'm her son. Dangerous."

"You're Viper's son?"

"Yep."

"Why exactly are you here?"

Akira shrugged. "Mister Logan took me from Mommy."

Jubilee frowned. Logan had kidnapped Viper's son? What exactly had gone on while she had been out of it? "Is Logan going to bring you back to your mother?"

"He said when you get better. Are you better now?"

"I'm a little better."

"Sorry Mister Blood hurt you. He was mean to me, too."

Jubilee suddenly wished that they didn't have to bring Akira back to Viper. He seemed like such a sweet little boy, and she knew that with her as a mother, that wouldn't last long. She wished she and Logan could raise him as their own. Maybe then the boy would have a chance. "Are a lot of people mean to you, Akira?" she asked.

Akira frowned. "Sometimes Mommy is. She yells a lot. And her friends scare me."

"How about your daddy?"

"I don't see Daddy much," Akira said. "Mommy only lets him come sometimes."

Jubilee thought for a moment. She could've sworn that Viper said this child was only two years old. How was he able to have such a coherent conversation? "How old are you?" she asked.

"Four."

"Your mother said you were two."

"Mommy forgets."

Jubilee raised her eyebrows in surprise. How could anyone forget how old their own son was? "How much time do you spend with your mother?"

Akira shrugged. "Nanny Lucy takes care of me."

Jubilee hated to think of what kind of life Akira was leading. He deserved better than a mother like Viper. He deserved someone who would really spend time with him, show him the love he needed—not a mother who didn't even know how old her own son was.

"Have you been kidnapped before, Akira?"

"Only Mister Blood took me. That was scary."

"Are you scared now?"

Akira nodded a little. Suddenly, he started to cry. Jubilee moved over a little in the bed, wincing from the pain the movement cause. She held her arms out to the boy. "Come here."

Akira hesitated only for a moment before crawling into the bed beside her. He buried his face in her neck and sobbed. Jubilee ran her hand through his hair, whispering soothing words. After a few moments, his cries wound down into sniffles. "Are…are you gonna yell at me now?" Akira asked, looking up at her with his big, green eyes.

"Why would I yell at you, sweetheart?" Jubilee asked.

"Mommy says men don't cry. If I cry, I'll never be a man."

Jubilee had thought she'd never be able to grow in her hatred for Viper. She'd been wrong. "There's nothing wrong with crying. You're scared, and you've had a hard few days. It's okay to cry."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Mommy doesn't let me in her bed. Not even when I have nightmares."

"What about Nanny Lucy?"

"Mommy gets mad if I'm not tough."

"You don't have to be tough right now, Akira."

The little boy sighed. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course."

Akira snuggled closer to Jubilee, and she wrapped her arms around him, wishing he were her son.

*** *** ***

When Jubilee woke the next morning, Akira was gone. She sat straight up, ignoring the pain.

"He's fine," Doc said from the other side of the room. "He woke up, and Nurse Sandy made him breakfast."

Jubilee nodded and lay back down. "How's Logan?"

Doc frowned. "Still out of it. I'm doing everything I can."

Jubilee knew Logan still being in a coma after this long was not a good sign. Usually Wolverine would've been healed by then. She knew it had to have been at least a couple of days since the battle against Blood. "Does he seem to be improving at all?"

"Some of his wounds are healing, and it looks like he may be coming around, albeit slowly. But like I said before, I can't give you anything definite with him. Logan's healing abilities are certainly unlike anything I've ever seen. Even you're healing quickly after that transfusion with Logan's blood."

"He has to wake up," Jubilee said. "I couldn't handle it if he didn't."

"You two obviously mean a lot to each other," Doc said. "I've seen Logan quite a few times over the years—that man is always getting himself into trouble—but I'd never seen that look of absolute terror that he had in his eyes when he brought you in. It was clear that he loves you."

"Logan and I have been through a lot together."

"How long have you known him?"

"Ten years." Jubilee laughed a little. "He's been my best friend, partner, confidant, lover. What I have with him is more precious to me than anything."

"I'll do everything I can to see that he pulls through. I promise."

Jubilee just nodded, knowing that Doc would.

*** *** ***

Later that afternoon, Jubilee talked Doc into letting her go in to see Logan. Since Jubilee was still in too much pain to walk, Sandy had to roll her into the room in a wheel chair. "I'll be in here in a few minutes to bring you back to bed," Sandy said, leaving Jubilee beside Logan's bed.

Jubilee nodded, then turned to look at Logan. She'd never seen him so pale, so weak looking. She reached out and touched his hand. It was colder than he normally was, and Jubilee missed the feel of his warm touch. "You can't die on me, all right?" Jubilee said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You told me I couldn't give up. You can't either. We've got a wedding to get to, remember?"

Jubilee watched the steady rise and fall of Logan's chest, thinking about how it was so similar to the numerous other times she'd watched him sleep, and yet still so different. She wished more than anything that she could just wake up in the cabin in Alberta, with all of this being no more than a dream.

"I love you," she said, hoping he could hear her. 

Sandy came into the room. "I need to get you back to bed. Doctor's orders."

Jubilee nodded. She raised Logan's hand to her lips, giving him a quick kiss before letting him go. Jubilee cried as Sandy wheeled her back to her own bed.

*** *** ***

When another day passed and Logan still hadn't woken up, Jubilee really began to worry. Shouldn't his healing factor have kicked in by now? Could it be possible that he'd finally pushed himself past his limit?

Jubilee knew the last few weeks had to have been hard on Logan, and she doubted he'd exactly been taking care of himself since she left. Drinking fast enough that his healing factor couldn't keep up was probably more like it. That coupled with everything that had gone on since he had found her had to be a lot on him. But was it enough to make him just shut down? Hadn't Wolverine been through worse in his lifetime?  

She reached down and touched the diamond ring on her left hand. It meant so much to her, but it wasn't enough. She needed to be his wife, the way it should be. Jubilee knew that she and Logan had always belonged together, that they were two halves of the same whole. Now that they were so close, it seemed like fate was conspiring to rip them apart.

"Good morning!"

Jubilee looked down to see Akira's head peaking out from the door. "Hey there, kid."

Akira ran over and got into the bed with Jubilee. "Nurse Sandy made me eggs again. She's a good egg maker."

Jubilee kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you a mommy?" Akira asked.

"No. Why?"

"You act like a mommy." Akira frowned. "Well, like a mommy on T.V."

"Your mommy doesn't act like this?"

"No. She only hugs me sometimes."

"I'm sure your mommy loves you very much, Akira," Jubilee said, not even believing her own words.

"She wants me to be Prince of Madripoor. She calls me Cobra."

Jubilee frowned. So she was molding the boy to be her heir. That was the last thing a child needed. She'd corrupt him before he even cut his first permanent tooth. "I love Mommy," Akira said. "Daddy says I have to take care of Mommy. He said she needs someone to keep an eye on her."

"But don't you think your mommy should take care of you?"

"Nanny Lucy takes care of me." Akira paused for a second. "You should be a mommy. You'd be a good mommy."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a mommy?"

"Not anymore. My mother died a long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you ever want a mommy like on T.V., Akira?"

Akira sat up and looked at Jubilee. "Yeah. All those mommies are so nice and they always play with their babies. Those babies don't need Nanny Lucies."

Jubilee wanted even more not to have to give Akira back to Viper. She didn't deserve the boy, that was clear, and Jubilee hated to think what this sweet child would become if he was left in her clutches. "You're a good boy, Akira. Your mommy is lucky to have you for a son."

Akira beamed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"I like you, Jubilee. You're very, very nice."

"I like you, too."

"Can you tell me a story? Mommies on T.V. always tell stories."

Jubilee thought for a moment. "Do you know the story of Cinderella?"

Akira shook his head no. "Uh-uh."

"Never heard of Cinderella?"

"No."

_"Yep, the kid's deprived,"_ Jubilee thought to herself. "All right, I'll tell it to you."

Akira grinned. "Okay!" He turned around so he was facing her, and sat cross-legged, staring at Jubilee with rapt attention.

"Once upon a time…"

"What does that mean?"

Had he never heard a single fairy tale? "That means it happened a long time ago. Stories start out that way. Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young girl who everybody called Cinderella."

"Why did they call her that? That's a funny name."

"Well, her name was Ella, but she sat in the cinders all day so they called her Cinderella."

"What are cinders?"

"The black dust from a fireplace."

Akira wrinkled his nose. "Why did she sit there?"

"Because she had a wicked stepmother and two wicked stepsisters who made her."

"Oh."

"Anyway, she was called Cinderella, and she was forced to work like a slave in her own home."

"Why?"

"Stepmother and stepsisters again."

"Oh. They're mean."

"Yeah, pretty much. So Cinderella had to work all the time, waiting hand and foot on the three women she lived with. But Cinderella was so good and sweet, that she never complained. She just did whatever they said."

"Why? She could've offed 'em. Made it a clean kill, hid the bodies in the woods. No one would ever know and she'd be happy."

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. This was not your typical four-year-old. "That's not how the story goes. Cinderella let her stepmother and stepsisters tell her what to do all the time."

"Was she secretly plotting revenge?"

"No." Jubilee wondered if maybe she'd picked the wrong story for this kid. Perhaps she should've gone with something written by Alexander Dumas… Or better yet, Stephen King. "So Cinderella's cooking, cleaning, doing random chores around the house, etc. Well, one day a royal invitation is delivered to their house."

"What's it for?"

"I'm getting there. Turns out, the local prince was looking for a wife, so the king sent out a decree that every eligible maiden in the kingdom had to attend this ball where the prince would chose his bride."

"What's an 'eligible maiden'?"

"Someone the prince could marry."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Jubilee sighed. "Sorry. Anyway, so all the women who the prince can marry were supposed to go to this ball. Cinderella really wanted to go, but her evil stepmother wouldn't let her. She wanted the prince to marry one of her daughters."

"Are they pretty?"

"No."

Akira made a face. "When I get to be a prince, I'm not going to marry an ugly woman."

Jubilee chuckled. "This prince didn't want to marry one either. Okay, Cinderella was left home alone while her stepmother and stepsisters were at the ball, and she was very upset. She wanted to go to the ball more than anything else in the world. Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere."

"How'd she do that?"

"She's a fairy godmother. She was there to help Cinderella get to the ball. She used her magic to turn Cinderella's rags into a beautiful ball gown, a pumpkin into a carriage, and four white mice into four white horses to pull it."

Akira stared at Jubilee in awe. "Wow. Wish I could do that."

"Me, too. Cinderella was very happy. Her dress was gorgeous, and she was even wearing two glass slippers."

"Why would she want shoes made out of glass? Couldn't she cut her foot?"

"These were magical glass slippers, all right? The fairy godmother told Cinderella she could go to the ball, but she had to be home by the stroke of midnight."

"Midnight? That's early."

"I know. But the magic stopped working at midnight."

"That's cheap magic. Cinderella should've gotten a better fairy godmother."

"Well, it was the best she could do on short notice. Cinderella hurried into the carriage and rushed off to the ball. As soon as she walked through the door, the prince saw her, and he fell in love. They danced all night, and the  prince knew she was the woman he wanted to marry. Cinderella was so happy that she forgot to keep track of time. Suddenly, the clock begun to chime, signaling that it was midnight."

"Uh-oh."

"Cinderella had to run out of the palace as quickly as possible so the prince wouldn't see who she really was. She tried to get home in her carriage, but she was too late, and it turned back into a pumpkin and some mice. Cinderella's ball gown was gone, too. But she looked down at her feet and noticed she was still wearing one of the glass slippers."

"What happened to the other one?"

"She ran out of the palace so quickly that it fell off on the stairs. The prince decided he would keep the shoe, and search the kingdom for its owner. If he could find the woman who fit the shoe, he would marry her."

"What if someone other than Cinderella fit the shoe?"

"Not gonna happen. She had the smallest feet in the kingdom."

"Oh."

"So the prince searched all over the place for someone who would fit the shoe. He was about to give up, when he came to the last house in the kingdom."

"Was it Cinderella's house?"

"Of course. But the stepmother, being the wily woman she was, had figured out that Cinderella was the owner of the shoe, and she hid her away so the prince wouldn't be able to find her. She hoped maybe he would be desperate enough to marry one of her daughters instead. But the shoe didn't fit either one of them, and the prince wasn't interested in them anyway. He was about to leave, deciding that he'd never find his true love…"

"But Cinderella's there!"

"…when Cinderella found a way out of her room and ran down stairs. She was about to try on the shoe, when her stepmother tripped the man carrying the slipper, and it smashed down to the ground. But Cinderella pulled the other shoe out of her pocket, trying it on instead. The prince knew that she was the woman he met at the ball, and he announced that he would marry her as soon as possible."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, they were married, and they lived happily ever after."

"What about the stepmother and stepsisters?"

"Um, Cinderella was nice and let them live at the palace with her."

"Why? Couldn't she make them be her servants now?"

"Okay, that's what she did."

"Cool."

"Nice story, darlin'."

Jubilee looked up to see Wolverine standing in the doorway. "Logan!"

Logan walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey, Jubes."

Jubilee kissed him. "You scared me there, Logan."

"You scared me, too. How are ya feelin' now?"

"Alive, thanks to you. Doc says I'm going to make a full recovery. How about you?"

"Been better, but I'm hangin' in there. My healin' factor's doin' overtime, but it's workin'."

Logan glanced down at Akira. "Looks like I'll be able to bring ya back to yer mom soon, kid."

"Logan, I need to talk to you about that," Jubilee said.

Logan gave her a questioning look. "What about it?"

"Akira, go play with Nurse Sandy for a bit, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jubilee. Bye Mister Logan!" Akira hopped off the bed and ran into the other room.

"I don't think we should give him back to Viper," Jubilee said once Akira was out of the room.

"We can't do that, darlin'," Logan said. "As awful of a person Viper is, Akira's still hers."

"But she's not a good mother! Logan, if we leave Akira with her, who knows what will become on him. He deserves better."

"Not our call t'make."

"How can you say that? Logan, he's only four years old, and he's at Viper's mercy. Although if you ask her, he's only two years old, because the woman doesn't even know the age of her own son!"

Logan frowned. "If we take him from Viper, she's gonna come after us, darlin'. That woman's not just gonna let us have her son."

"You took him."

"I took him so she wouldn't come after me when I was tryin' t'get ya outta there."

Jubilee's eyes got wide. "You _used_ him like that?"

"What was I supposed to do, let Viper kill you?"

"He's only a child!"

"I didn't hurt him!"

"Yeah, well, you sure scared the hell out of him. Bad enough everything he must've gone through with his mother and then that Blood character without you adding to it!"

"Aren't you the one that just suggested we don't give him back to his mother?"

"That's different. This if for his own good."

"No, it isn't. We're gonna give him back to Viper before we leave Madripoor."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No. _I'm_ not."

"What about his father? Ya wanna take him away from him, too?"

"Right. Like the freaking Silver Samurai is going to be the world's best parent himself."

"I'm sure he's better than Viper."

"Well, even if that's so, Akira says that he doesn't see him much anyway. Look, I've been spending a lot of time with him over the past couple of days, and well, apparently he sees his nanny a heck of a lot more than he does his mother, and Viper's been trying to shape him into a version of herself. Hell, she even calls him Cobra. And he told me in a few years she's going to start dying his lips and hair green. She rarely even as much as hugs him. Do you really want to subject a child to that?"

"No, I don't. But it isn't our place to take the boy away from his mother."

"Logan, I'm going to do this. Either you're with me or you're not."

"Are you sayin' you'd leave me?"

"I don't want to, Logan. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. You're the other half of my soul. But I can't just let this child be subject to Viper's insanity. He needs people who can actually care about him."

Logan sighed. "Fine. I'll go along with ya, but only on a temporary basis. If things get too ugly, we're gonna have to give him back. As unfair as it seems, he's Viper's, and we don't have any rights to him."

"I know. Thank you, Logan. Could you go get Akira? I want to talk to him."

Logan went to the door and called for Akira. A few moments later, the boy came bounding into the room. "Come here, sweetheart, I want to talk to you," Jubilee said.

Akira sat down beside her. "'Bout what?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come stay with me for a little while."

Akira knitted his brow, obviously thinking hard. "Would you be my mommy then?"

"Sort of."

"Would you be nice like a T.V. mommy?"

"I'd try."

"Okay."

Jubilee smiled and hugged him. "I'll take the best care of you I can, all right?"

Akira hugged her back, and Logan watched the two of them for a moment, realizing that some sort of bond had formed between the two in the short time that they'd known each other. 

It looked like the three of them were going to be a family, but Logan couldn't shake the suspicion that no good could come from this.

*** *** ***

Ha! This one didn't end with a nail-biting cliffhanger! Go me!

Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I just got finished with my college's eight-week term, and it kept me busy. And if this chapter wasn't very good, sorry. I wrote most of it on one of those really noisy propeller planes… 

Chapter ten is now in the works… Hopefully I'll get it done sooner than I did this one, but I'm not making any promises. Although feedback does inspire me to write, so send lots of it!


	10. Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Amazing, huh? Ooh, and here's another shocker—I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. If you sue me, you're an idiot. "Jubilee" is sung by Mary Chapin Carpenter, and "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw. Julie Garwood owns the section in here copied from her novel _The Bride_. I'm using the excerpt without her permission.

Summary: Are things finally looking up for Wolverine and Jubilee? (part ten in a series)

Rating: PG-13 

**Sappy Fluff Warning:** That's what this is folks—Fluff. Shameless, unapologetic fluff. Normal Addie-Logan-style angst will return soon enough, so don't be afraid! Hate fluff and want to find a way to get through this fic? Make it a drinking game! Try something like throwin' back a shot of Jack Daniels every time tears come anywhere near Jubilee's eyes. You'll be falling-down drunk in no time flat!

Author's Note: Like with parts one through nine, if you have serious issues with W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! You have been warned. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames deleted right after I tell you off for being a rude little moron. And people who flame without giving an email address are wussies.

Author's Note Part 2: Chapter ten. Wow...I can't believe I've written ten stories in this series already! Well, since ten's an important number, then I think it's time for a celebration. Read on, and you'll see what I mean. :-D 

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. Besides, feedback makes me want to write more… :-) Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all E-mail to addie_logan@yahoo.com or message me through AIM at ChereRogueMarie. Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far!

Shameless Website Plug: I like my website. I bet you will, too. Go visit it and prove my theory. And while you're there, check out all my stories and artwork. And if you really like it, sign up for my updates list, and you'll know whenever I add anything! http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan 

** Back Where the Sun Can Find You: **

**Bliss**

**By: Addie Logan**

***_Cue Theme Song_***

**_I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee_**

**_'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee_**

*** *** ***

Jubilee never thought she'd be so happy to be back in Canada.

She looked over at Wolverine and smiled. He had carried a sleeping Akira in, and the boy was still passed out on Logan's shoulder.

He looked so...fatherly. Jubilee was surprised at how much she liked that.

"I'm gonna put him down in our bed fer now," Logan said. "We can figure out what to do on a more permanent basis tomorrow."

Jubilee nodded. "All right."

Jubilee sat on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chin.

She kept telling herself things were going to be all right.

*** *** ***

Logan woke up late that night and looked over beside him. Jubilee was asleep with Akira curled up in her arms. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear they were mother and child.

And, he figured they were, in a way. Akira was hers now. They'd both seemed to make that pretty clear.

So where did that leave him?

The answer hit Logan hard. _He was a father._

He remembered Amiko, and his heart ached. He'd never been the father he should've been to her, and now, he'd never have the chance. 

He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Jubilee and Akira—they were his family now, despite the circumstances. And that meant that one thing needed to change. Logan reached over and gently took Jubilee's left hand, kissing the diamonds he'd placed there only a short time ago.

He knew it was time for him to add another ring.

*** *** ***

Jubilee and Akira were both already awake when Logan got up the next morning. Akira was sitting on the floor coloring, and Jubilee was reading a book. "Mornin'," Logan said.

Jubilee didn't look up from the book. "Good morning, love."

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Book."

"I can see that. What's the title?"

"I don't remember."

Logan tried to move to get a look at the cover, but Jubilee twisted the book so he couldn't. 

Now Wolverine was determined. He reached over and snatched the book out of Jubilee's hand. "Julie Garwood's _The Bride_?" He skimmed the back cover. "Jubes, this is a romance novel."

Jubilee turned bright red. "I know. Just give it back, all right?"

"Care to tell me why you're reading a romance novel? I thought only lonely housewives read these things, and I'm pretty sure ya ain't one of those..."

Jubilee snorted. "Far from it. Look, my roommate in college used to read them all the time, and she got me hooked, all right? The little things are addictive."

Logan opened the book to a random page and started reading. "What is this crap?" he asked. "'You're wearing my plaid now, that's what I'm thinking.' 'I'm not wearing anything, she whispered.'"

Jubilee tried to grab the book out of Logan's hand, but he stepped back, keeping it away from her. "'Aye, you are. Your back is covered by the plaid blanket and I'm covering your front with my plaid. Yes, you're wearing my plaid all right."

Jubilee blushed a bright red and Wolverine just laughed. "Always pegged ya fer havin' better taste in readin' material, darlin'," he said, handing her back the book.

"I don't read them for literary merit, Logan," she said, trying to push away her embarrassment. "They're...entertaining."

Logan smirked. "I bet they are."

Jubilee smacked him on the head with the novel. "Stop being so annoying."

Jubilee felt a tug on her pants' leg, and looked down to see Akira. "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, crouching down to be on his level.

"I made a picture!" Akira exclaimed. "It's you and Logan!"

Jubilee couldn't help but laugh when she saw the picture. It consisted of two stick figures: one that was smiling and wearing a little stick-person dress, and another that appeared to be snarling, with three lines coming out of each hand, and two more lines coming off the head, reminiscent of antennae. "What are these on Logan's head?" Jubilee asked, easily discerning which was which.

"His hair," Akira said, as if Jubilee had asked the dumbest question in the world. "See, it's all pointy."

Jubilee looked over to see Wolverine self-consciously trying to smooth his hair down. She forced herself to keep from laughing anymore. She stood up, taking Akira's hand. "Come on, let's go put this on the fridge." Jubilee threw a wink to Wolverine over her shoulder as she and Akira walked out. He just snarled a little, and then broke out into a grin.

Jubilee laughed.

*** *** ***

Logan and Jubilee had spent the past several hours at the Hinton, Alberta Wal-Mart. It wasn't exactly Jubilee's idea of a pleasant shopping excursion, but seeing as they had to get everything they'd need to take care of a small child as soon as possible, it was the place to go.

"Hon, what do you think of this toddler bed?"

"Hmm? What, darlin'? I wasn't listenin'."

Jubilee sighed. "That's like what, the eight millionth time this afternoon? I'm starting to lose my patience, Logan."

"Sorry," Logan said. "I got a lot on my mind."

Akira dropped his toy from his seat in the front of the buggy, and Jubilee picked it up and handed it to him without even stopping to think. Logan chuckled.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"You. You're a natural at this mom thing."

"How is that funny? What, did you think I'd be bad at it?"

"No, not all. Just the opposite, really. It just makes me happy to see ya with Akira. Hell, when we were back in Madripoor I wasn't sure about this, but now, us bein' a family feels so..._right_."

Jubilee felt her eyes growing misty. "Logan, I..."

Logan cut her off. "I like the bed, Jubes."

"What?"

"The toddler bed. I like that one. It meets all the safety regulations and stuff, right?"

Jubilee smiled. "Says it does on the box."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Jubilee and Logan both turned, staring at Akira. He'd called her mommy... She wanted to cry again, but held it back. "We're almost through here, and then we'll get something on the way home, okay?"

"Okay." Akira went back to playing with the toy Jubilee had gotten for him in order to keep him occupied during their little Wal-Mart excursion.

Jubilee looked down at Akira and maternally stroked the top of his head. She decided she liked being someone's "mommy."

*** *** ***

"You can't seriously be suggesting we take the kid to a bar, Logan."

"It'll be fine. It's just Carrie's."

"No! He's four years old—he doesn't belong in a bar."

Logan thought in a series of curses. Convincing Jubilee to go along with him was harder than he'd anticipated. "Jubes, darlin', please. Humor me. If things get too rough for a kid, we'll leave."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Logan. It'll get late, and..."

"We'll be home in time fer Akira to go to bed at a reasonable hour."

"Logan..."

"Please, darlin'?"

Jubilee had never been able to resist Logan when he said please in that particular tone of voice. Which probably made it a good thing that he didn't do it very often. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "If it means that much to you, we'll go—but not for long. I plan to be a better mother to that child than _Viper_ ever was."

"That won't take much," Logan said with a snort.

Jubilee hit him playfully on the arm. "Well, if we're gonna go, we better go," she said. "I'm going to change."

"Darlin'?" 

"Yeah?"

"Wear somethin' cute tonight."

Jubilee gave him a puzzled look. "Like what?"

"I don't know...how 'bout that white dress ya bought up in Edmonton with Carrie a while back?"

Jubilee shrugged. "All right."

Jubilee walked off and Logan grinned. For once, everything was going the way he wanted it to.

*** *** ***

Jubilee came out of the bedroom. "Is this 'cute' enough?" she asked, twirling around.

A slow smile crept across Logan's face. "Yeah. You look...wow."

Akira looked up from where he was playing on the floor with his blocks. "You look pretty, Mommy!" he exclaimed.

Jubilee bent down and kissed Akira on the cheek. "Thanks, little dude."

Akira beamed up at her.

"I'm gonna go get dresses," Logan said. He gave Jubilee a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

Jubilee sat down and played with Akira.

*** *** ***

Jubilee glanced over at Logan as he drove the jeep. There was something decidedly different about him that night.

He was dressed nicely.

Jubilee had been more than a little surprised when Logan had walked out of the bedroom in something other than faded jeans and an old flannel shirt. Instead, he was dressed in a pair of nice black jeans and a blue dress shirt Jubilee hadn't even known he owned. He'd even made an attempt to calm his ever-pointy hair.

Jubilee noticed something else different about him, too. He was nervous. And the closer they got to Carrie's Place, the more nervous he got.

"Logan, is there something going on I don't know about?" Jubilee asked.

"No, darlin'."

Jubilee could tell he was lying, but she decided not to push the subject. Whatever was up, she'd know soon enough.

When they got to the bar, it was surprisingly next to empty, with the only other two people there being Carrie, and a man Jubilee felt like she knew well, but couldn't place at the same time.

Suddenly, it hit her who he was. It was Kurt Wagner, a.k.a. Nightcrawler, with his image inducer on.

"Logan, what's going on?" Jubilee asked. "Why is Kurt here?"

"He's here to marry us, darlin'."

Jubilee stared at Logan in confusion for a moment until his words sunk in. She started to cry.

Logan looked worried. "Are you upset?"

Jubilee shook her head no.

"Then those are happy tears?"

Jubilee nodded, then threw her arms around Logan's neck. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too."

Carrie walked passed them and over to Akira. "Is this the kid you were talking about on the phone, Logan?" she asked.

Logan moved only slightly out of Jubilee's arms. "Yeah. That's Akira."

Carrie looked down. "Hi, Akira."

Akira waved. "Hi!"

"So whose kid is he exactly?" Carrie asked.

Logan shrugged. "At the moment, ours—mine and Jubilee's. It's a long story, Carrie, and I can't answer a lot of questions."

Carrie nodded. If there was one thing she understood better than anything else it was the need to keep some things secret.

Logan walked over to Kurt and shook his hand, then reached out and hugged him. "Thanks fer comin' up here, elf. Especially on such short notice."

Kurt smiled at his old friend. "I was my pleasure. I was just happy to be able to share in your joy today, _mein freund_."

"You didn't say anything to the others, did you?" Logan asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "I respect the fact that you want to keep things quiet for now, especially after how much of the mansion reacted to finding out you and Jubilee are a couple."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Carrie and Jubilee—with Akira seated on her hip—came up to the two men. "So are you guys ready to get this happening or not?" Carrie asked. "I think it's more than past time for the two of you to get hitched."

Logan couldn't have gotten rid of the huge grin he was wearing if he'd tried. "I'm sure as hell ready. How 'bout you, Jubes?"

Jubilee wiped a tear off her cheek. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

Carrie gave Jubilee a quick hug. "I love you like a sister, kiddo," she said. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Carrie," Jubilee said, hugging her back. "I love you, too."

Carrie took Akira's hand and led him over to the bar, picking him up and setting him on top of it. He grinned, kicking his little legs over the edge. Carrie sat in the stool beside him and took hold of his hand.

Jubilee told herself not to cry anymore. Her last bit of resolve disappeared the moment she and Logan were standing in front of Kurt, and Logan reached out, taking both of Jubilee's hands in his.

Jubilee didn't hear much of what Kurt was saying up until the vows, the overwhelming emotion of the moment taking hold of her. After all they'd been through together, she and Wolverine were finally getting married.

"Do you, Logan," Kurt began, "take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Logan looked into Jubilee's tear-filled eyes. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to make that vow. "I do."

Kurt turned to Jubilee. "And do you, Jubilation, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Jubilee felt her heart jump. "I do."

Kurt looked at Logan. "Do you have the rings?"

"I do!" Akira yelled. He leapt off the bar and came scampering over, holding two platinum bands in the palm of one of his small hands. He grinned at Jubilee. "Logan said I could be the ring-bear."

Jubilee laughed. Logan took the smaller ring from Akira and patted him on the head.

Logan slipped the ring on Jubilee's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Jubilee put Logan's ring on his finger as well, fighting to keep her own hand from trembling in the process. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Logan bent down and captured Jubilee's mouth, trying to infuse all the love, all the passion he felt for her into one kiss. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "My wife," he said, his own eyes filling with tears.

Jubilee took his hands away from her face and held them tightly.

"My husband."

*** *** ***

**_I never had someone I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Till you walked into my life_**

**_It was a feelin' I'd never known  
And for the first time, I didn't feel alone_**

Jubilee wasn't even sure how many times she and Wolverine had danced on that floor, beside the old jukebox. It was where he'd first kissed her, where he'd proposed, and now, where he'd married her. But there was something different about them being there that time, and Jubilee figured it was because something had changed since the last time they'd danced together.

They were married—and it was their first dance together as husband and wife.

**_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_**

**_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_**

The chorus of the song played, and Jubilee looked up into Logan's eyes. He'd picked the song, and now, she could see why. He pressed his lips against her forehead, and then said softly, "You are my best friend."

Jubilee started to cry again. "I've got to quit bursting into tears every five seconds," she said. "I probably look a mess."

"Darlin', yer the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Logan replied with nothing but sincerity.

**_You stand beside me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And, oh, the look in your eyes  
When we make love_**

**_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_**

**_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend_**

"Jubes."

Jubilee didn't look up from her comfortable spot, nestled against the crook of Logan's neck. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay with us, um, gettin' married in a bar."

Jubilee did look up then, and Logan could see the mirth in her eyes. "Yes. Actually, it's strangely romantic. So much of our relationship has taken place here. It's...fitting. It was perfect, Logan."

"I love you so much, Jubilee. I just wanted to marry ya, to make ya my wife as soon as I could. I didn't want to take any chances—especially after what happened with Viper. I was afraid that...that..."

"That what happened with you and Mariko would happen with us?" Jubilee said, supplying the end to the sentence that Logan was afraid to say.

Logan let out a deep breath. "Yeah. Damn, you must think I'm a total ass fer thinkin' about her at all today."

Jubilee put her hand on Logan's cheek, and he nuzzled against it. "Not at all. It's perfectly natural that you would."

"You thinkin' about Brian at all?"

Jubilee laughed. "Only in the context that I'm happy it's you I'm marrying, and not him."

Logan held her tighter. "I'm happy for that, too, darlin'."

**_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend_**

**_You're my best friend... _**

*** *** ***

"Really, Logan, let us."

"Yeah. It's no trouble."

Logan looked and Kurt and Carrie skeptically. "I don't know. I'm worried about not having Akira around to watch over."

"Logan, _mein freund_, Akira will be safe with us."

Carrie put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "Really. If anyone comes after him trying to hurt him, I have a gun—several in fact."

Logan was torn. He wanted to spend the night alone with Jubilee, seeing as it was their wedding night and all, but he didn't want to put Akira at risk either. "Hold on, let me talk to my wife."

He smiled to himself at that last part. _His wife..._

"Hey, Jubilee, um, Carrie and Kurt want to take Akira for the night."

Jubilee frowned. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. Kurt knows who Akira is—I told him when I talked to him earlier about coming up here for this. He'd protect him, I know. Carrie doesn't know who he is, but she seems to understand there's some sort of danger surroundin' him, and I think she's okay with that. I don't know how or why, though."

"Do you think he'll be any safer with us than he'll be with them?" Jubilee asked. "He might even be safer, seeing as Viper won't know to look there."

"Good point," Logan said. "What do you want to do?"

"I want the night with you, if it's at all possible," she said. "We can get Akira back tomorrow. I think it'll be okay for one night"

Logan nodded. "Me, too." He went back over to Kurt and Carrie. "Are you guys sure about this?"

"Of course," Carrie said. "And your friend Kurt here seems nice. I'd like to get a chance to know him a little better."

"Remember, Carrie, he's a priest," Logan teased.

Kurt blushed and Carrie glared. "I didn't mean like that, ya old perv."

Logan smirked, then turned to Akira. "Will you be okay with Kurt and Carrie tonight, bub?"

Akira looked at him over the soda Carrie had given him. "Yes."

Logan ruffled his hair. "You can call us if you need anything. Carrie has our number, okay?"

"Okay."

Jubilee came over and set Akira's cup on the bar so she could pick him up and give him a hug. "I love you, kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Behave for Kurt and Carrie."

"I will, Mommy. I love you, too."

Logan and Jubilee were just about to leave, when Akira called out. "Mommy?"

Jubilee turned. "Yes?"

"Was I a good ring-bear?"

Jubilee smiled from ear to ear. "You were the best ring-bear I've ever seen."

*** *** ***

Jubilee laughed gleefully as Logan carried her over the threshold. "You don't have to be doing this, you know," she said.

"Yeah, but I want to."

"Where are you taking me?" Jubilee asked when he kept carrying her even after they'd gotten into the cabin.

"The bedroom," Logan said. "It's been too damn long."

Jubilee couldn't argue with that. With everything that had happened with Viper, it had been a while since they'd had the chance to be in each other's arms. Logan kicked open the door to their room, lay her down on the bed, and wasted absolutely no time in joining her.

*** *** ***

Wolverine was quite annoyed to find the other side of the bed cold when he woke up the next morning. He blinked his eyes, trying to shake off sleep. Not that he'd gotten much the night before. 

He sniffed the air, smelling something not at all unpleasant. The room was filled with the scent of Jubilee and...breakfast? He got out of bed, slipped on a pair of discarded jeans, and went out into the kitchen.

Jubilee was standing in front of the stove, cooking the one meal she claimed she was capable of fixing—eggs, bacon, and toast. She was dressed in nothing but one of Wolverine's flannel shirts, and Logan liked the nice view he was getting of her legs. _"Damn, she's beautiful,"_ he thought.

Logan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Yer wearin' my plaid."

Jubilee started giggling. "Behave yourself. You're going to make me burn the eggs."

Logan nibbled on her ear. "Who cares about eggs?"

"I do," she said. "You made me work up quite an appetite last night, Wolvie."

"Made you? I didn't hear any complain'. 'Cept maybe those little whimpers every time I stopped. Mainly it was just you screamin' my name and beggin' me to keep goin'."

Jubilee blushed from head to toe. "You're awful."

"Yeah, and now you're stuck with me."

"Strangely enough, I'm happy about that."

Logan spun Jubilee around and looked into her eyes. For a moment, he felt as if he could see into her soul, and he knew then how truly beautiful she was. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed, and for one brief space of time, none of the problems they had to faced mattered.

They were finally husband and wife, and all was right with the world.

*** *** ***

Is that the end? No! Will there be more? Yes! I don't know when, but there will be. So what did you think? Did you like "the wedding episode?" *grin* Give me feedback and let me know your thoughts!

Also, would anyone be interested in reading a fic centered on Carrie Black? Let me know your feelings on that one, okay?


	11. United

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Amazing, huh? Ooh, and here's another shocker—I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. If you sue me, you're an idiot. "Jubilee" is sung by Mary Chapin Carpenter.

Summary: An unexpected addition tests the limits of the family Jubilee and Logan are trying to form… (Part eleven in a series)

Rating: PG-13 

Author's Note: Like with parts one through nine, if you have serious issues with W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! You have been warned. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames deleted right after I tell you off for being a rude little moron. And people who flame without giving an email address are wussies.

Author's Note Part II: After a nice long break, BWtSCFY is back. Miss it?  Sorry about the HUGE gap between chapters—biggest yet. Between school and a computer that hasn't worked in almost a year, it's been difficult to write.  Sorry again for the wait!

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. Besides, feedback makes me want to write more… :-) Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all E-mail to addie_logan@yahoo.com or message me through AIM at ChereRogueMarie. Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far!

Shameless Website Plug: I like my website. I bet you will, too. Go visit it and prove my theory. And while you're there, check out all my stories and artwork. And if you really like it, sign up for my updates list, and you'll know whenever I add anything! http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan 

Back Where the Sun Can Find You XI: 

United

By: Addie Logan

**_I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee_**

**_'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee_**

*** *** ***

Akira ran from Carrie's front door, screaming "Mommy!" and jumping into Jubilee's arms. Jubilee hugged him tightly.

Carrie stood outside her door, arms crossed over her chest. "You'd think they'd been separated for years, not just a night," she said with a laugh.

Kurt chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day when little Jubilation was a mother," he said.

"She's not so little anymore," Carrie said. "Hell, she's married with a kid."

"I know."

Logan approached the pair. "Hey. Thanks again for watchin' Akira. Meant a lot to both me an' Jubes."

Carrie elbowed him. "I bet it did. Have a good wedding night?"

Logan grinned. "Oh yeah." He laughed when he saw Kurt blushing. "Too much for ya, preacher?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just don't want to think of you and Jubilee…in that way. I am happy you found love, but that is too much information."

Logan laughed again as Jubilee walked up to them, holding Akira. "What's going on over here?"

"Nothin', darlin'," Logan said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Carrie noticed the way that Jubilee seemed to glow, standing there with her husband and son. She felt happy for her friend, but also an overwhelming sense of sadness at the thought of what she'd never have. 

*** *** ***

Logan paused as soon as he opened the door to the cabin. He held Jubilee back. "Someone's in here. I can smell 'em."

Jubilee stopped. "Who? Do you know them?"

"The scent's familiar, but…"

"It's just me, Logan."

Wolverine's head snapped up and he saw a young woman sitting on the couch.

"How did you get in here?" Logan growled, standing in front of Jubilee and Akira. 

The woman held up a key. "With this. You gave it to me, remember?"

Logan stared at her, puzzled. What woman had he ever given the key to his cabin to besides Jubilee? The woman frowned. "You don't know who I am, do you, Logan?" She sounded sad.

He looked her over. She had chin-length black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes, accentuated with a large amount of black eye shadow. She was obviously Japanese, but that could make her any one of a number of women from his past. "I…I don't."

The woman walked over to him, meeting his eyes. "It's me, Logan."

Realization hit, and Logan felt as if the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. "'Miko?"

She smiled a little. "Hey."

Logan grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "I thought you were dead."

Amiko hugged him back weakly. "Yeah, about that—I'm not. But some guys want me to be, so I'm sort of in trouble."

Jubilee and Akira slipped past Logan. The sound of Jubilee shutting the door reminded him of her presence. "Um, Amiko, you remember Jubilee, right?"

Amiko gave her a sort of half smile. "Yeah. Hi."

Jubilee gave the same smile back. "Hi."

Akira tugged at Amiko's pants leg. "I'm Akira. Logan and Jubilee are my mommy and daddy now."

Amiko's eyes got wide. "Your _what_?"

Logan chuckled nervously. "It's a, um, long story."

Amiko caught sight of the ring on Jubilee's hand and gaped. "Did you give that to her, Logan?"

"Yeah."

Amiko backed up slowly. "You married _Jubilee_? Hell, you might as well have started fucking me!"

"Amiko…" Logan said, his tone a warning.

"Hey, I'm twenty years old. I can say what I want," Amiko replied, her posture taking on a defiant tone.

"A lot of things have changed since the last time you saw me," Logan said, trying to stay calm with everything that was suddenly being thrown at him. 

"Yeah, you turned into a pedophile," Amiko muttered.

Logan's anger did flare up at that. "Watch it, 'Miko. Look, you said you were in trouble. Just tell me what's goin' on, and stop insultin' me and my family."

Amiko snorted. "Family. As if you know the meaning of that word. And as for the trouble, well, I managed to piss off some gangsters, okay?"

"How'd you do that?"

"I was datin' one of them, but I wanted to end it. Apparently, he didn't share my sentiments. Now he wants to kill me for it."

Logan let out a breath. "Amiko…I…"

"Look, you don't want me around, fine. I won't mess up your pretty little _family_ anymore."

"Logan didn't say that," Jubilee said quickly.

"You stay the hell out of this," Amiko snapped. 

"Don't talk to her that way," Logan said. "She's my wife, and…"

"What, does that make her my mother?" Amiko asked.

Jubilee picked Akira up. "I'm taking him in the bedroom."

Logan nodded, and Amiko rolled her eyes. Logan shot her a look as soon as Jubilee was out of the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What, that I thought maybe I could come to my 'father' for help?"

"Dammit, you know that isn't what I meant. You could've always come to me for help." Logan chose to ignore Amiko's snort. "What I meant was you let me think you were dead, then came back tellin' me you got mobsters after ya and insult Jubilee for no reason."

"Did you ever even love Yukio?"

"What?"

"Did you love Yukio?"

"Darlin', that was a long time ago."

"You didn't!" Amiko yelled. "You never wanted the three of us to be a family! But now, now that things are on your terms you're gonna tell me about family. You're a piece of work, Logan."

Logan stared, dumbfounded. "That…that ain't true. Things were…difficult then. I did the best I could."

Amiko sat down on the couch. "Well it wasn't good enough. And I hate you."

"Fair enough. That couch you're on is pretty comfortable. You can sleep there as long you want. You're my daughter, and even if you hate me, my home is yours. I'm goin' to talk to my wife."

Amiko turned away, not looking at Logan as he walked into the other room and shut the door.

*** *** ***

"Did I make that lady mad?" Akira asked once he and Jubilee were alone.

"No honey, she's just angry with Logan. It's nothing you did."

"Who is she?"

"She's Logan's daughter."

Akira thought about that for a moment. "Does that mean she's my sister?"

"Maybe."

"Are you her mother?"

"No."

"Oh."

Jubilee looked up when she heard Logan come into the room. "What's going on with her?"

"She may or may not be stayin' here for a little while," Logan said. "Oh, and she hates me." Logan sat down on the bed. "I thought she was dead. If I'd known she wasn't, I…" Logan stopped. He couldn't honestly say that he would've done anything differently if he'd known she was still alive. "She's right," he said. "I'm a terrible father."

Akira climbed out of Jubilee's lap and took hold of Logan's hand. "I think you're a good daddy," he said, looking up at Logan with his big, green eyes.

Logan smiled a little. "Thanks, kiddo."

Amiko knocked softly at the door before peaking her head in. "Logan? Can I talk to you again for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." He got up, walking back out into the living room with Amiko. "What is it?"

"Look, I'm just going to go, okay?"

"Amiko, don't. I'm sorry about everything in our past, but we can work it out. At least give me a chance to be yer father, all right?"

"I'm…I'm not sure if you deserve that chance."

Logan hung his head in shame. "I know I don't. And I'm not sayin' I can make up the past fer ya pun'kin. I just…I just don't want ya walkin' out of my life again."

Something flashed through Amiko's eyes, and for a moment Logan thought it was guilt. "I shouldn't, Logan." 

"I wish you would."

Amiko sighed. "All right. But don't say I didn't try to leave…"

*** *** ***

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. Nobody said anything, alternating between poking their food with their forks and actually eating it. Akira was the first to break the silence.

"Aunt Carrie has a little gun hidden in her panties drawer," he blurted out. "She had to move it when I found it through."

"Gee, Logan, sounds like you're picking top-notch baby-sitters as usual. Gonna stick him with an assassin and the Silver Samurai, too?" Amiko muttered.

Akira's gaze bored into Amiko. "You know my real daddy?"

Amiko's jaw dropped. "Harada's your father?"

"Like I said, it's a long story," Logan supplied quickly.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Wolverine?" Amiko asked.

"It's somethin' I'd rather not talk about. Eat yer salad."

"Yes, daddy," Amiko muttered, spearing her lettuce hard with her fork. She took a bite, swallowed, and then looked down the table to Jubilee. "So, what, do you have a older man/daddy fetish, or what is all this about?"

Jubilee glared at the other girl. "I love Logan. We got married. End of story."

"Well, yeah, but you gotta admit, that's pretty creepy. I mean for a few years there, he was like your dad. It's practically incest." Amiko took another bite of salad.

"That's enough, 'Miko," Logan growled.

"So did ya do Kitty, too?"

Logan had to fight to keep his anger in check. "Keep yer opinions on this to yerself, kid."

"Kid, huh? Do you realize she's not even four years older than me? If I'm a kid, what is she?"

"That's enough, Amiko."

"Hey, if you don't want to come to grips with the fact that you're a dirty old man, that's fine with me."

"With me, anyone woman would make me a dirty old man," Logan snapped. "I was plenty older than Yukio, too, when you get right down to it. I love Jubilee, age difference or no. And she was never like a daughter to me. I looked out fer her, yeah, but that was because she was my partner, and that's what partners do. I'm glad yer here, pun'kin, and I can't even begin to tell ya how happy it makes me t'see ya alive, but yer constant comments on my marriage have got t'stop. You don't have a clue about what's goin' on here."

Amiko mumbled something that could've been "fine," but it was apparent she wasn't any more comfortable with her foster father's new marriage.

The dinner table grew silent again.

*** *** ***

Wolverine held Jubilee next to him, trying his best to sleep. He wondered why every time things started going well for him something had to happen to mess it all up. He kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead before slipping out of her arms and the bed.

He wasn't surprised to see Amiko on the back porch, drinking a mug of what smelled like hot chocolate. "Couldn't sleep?"

Amiko jumped at the sound of Logan's voice, almost spilling her drink. "Logan! I…I didn't know you were awake."

"Haven't been out of the bedroom long," he said. "You need anything, pun'kin?"

Amiko wasn't sure if she liked him still calling her the same nickname he had as a child. It some how managed to agitate her at the same time it relaxed her. "No, I'm fine. I just came out here to think."

"If you want someone to talk to…"

"I'm fine, Logan," Amiko snapped.

Logan nodded and started to go back in, but stopped when he heard Amiko call his name. "Yeah?"

"Was I ever more than just a burden to you?"

The pain that flashed across Logan's face almost made Amiko wish for a moment that she hadn't asked the question. "You were never a burden to me, darlin'. Never."

"But you were never around. I thought…I thought you hated me."

"I loved you kid. Still do. I know it doesn't make it any easier, but it was that love the kept me away. I was afraid that me bein' around ya would get ya hurt."

Tears were stinging Amiko's eyes. "I got hurt when you weren't around, Logan."

Wolverine hung his head in shame. "I know. No wonder you hate me…"

Amiko set her mug down on the top of the small wooden fence surrounding the porch and walked over to Logan, placing her hand on his cheek. "I never hated you for that. You meant so much to me, that having you for a father was worth everything I had to suffer. What hurt me was you never seeing it."

Logan didn't miss how much Amiko's sentiments mirrored the ones Jubilee had shared with him when he'd first returned to the mansion over a year ago. He'd spent his whole life convincing himself that he was doing the right thing by keeping his loved ones at a distance, but now he knew he'd been wrong. With all the regrets he had about his past, it was the first time he could remember genuinely wanting to go back and do things another way.

"I'm sorry," he said to Amiko. "More than I could ever tell ya. I never wanted to hurt you. Hell, you were the last person I ever wanted to hurt. You were my little girl."

Amiko fell over on him, crying in earnest. Logan held her, rubbing her back as she let her emotions loose on his shoulder. Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "I need…I need to go in."

"'Miko?"

"Good night, Logan." Amiko hurried back into the cabin before Logan could ask any more questions.

*** *** ***

The next morning Logan took Akira with him to the grocery store in town, leaving Amiko and Jubilee alone in the cabin.

Jubilee started wishing pretty soon that she'd been the one to go and not Logan. While Amiko had seemed to decide to keep her comments to herself while Logan was around, it was a different story with him gone. 

"So where'd ya pick up the kid? Families R Us?"

Jubilee looked up at Amiko from across the room. "It's a long story and I'd rather not get in to it."

"You know, you of all people should know better."

"Know better than what?"

"Know better than to think Logan's gonna stick around. He ditched us both, Jubilee. You think this perfect little life in Canada thing you have going on is gonna keep him grounded for once? It's not in Logan's nature. As soon as he feels the need to run, he's gonna be gone. He may convince himself and you that he's going 'cause it's the best thing, but it's a lie. Logan just can't stay in one place. He's like a wild animal. He has to go where his instincts tell him."

"You don't know anything about what's been happening recently, Amiko," Jubilee replied, forcing herself to keep her cool.  "Logan and I have been through more in the last few months together than we ever have before, and he hasn't left me. He may have run in the past, but he's not going to this time. You can be sure of that."

"Must be nice being so delusional all the time."

"Must be nice being such a jaded little bitch. Why are you really here, Amiko?"

Amiko looked taken aback for a second before falling back into her normal casual demeanor. "I told you. I was in some trouble and I thought Logan might be able to help me."

"You and I both know there's more to it than that?"

"Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Maybe not outright lying, but you're hiding something. Why would you stay gone all this time, then just waltz back into Logan's life? If you were so intent on him thinking you were dead, it must have really been something to bring you here."

"People are trying to kill me, Jubilation. I'd say that's really something."

Jubilee stood up. "Just don't try anything to hurt him, or my child, or you will have made one enemy that you won't be able to hide from." She went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Amiko took a deep breath and rested her head in her hands.

*** *** ***

Where has Amiko really been all this time? And is Jubilee right about her less-than-honest answer concerning why she came back? Find out in part twelve of Back Where the Sun Can Find You—coming soon to a computer near you. In the meantime, leave me feedback!


	12. Sinking

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Mary Chapin Carpenter sings "Jubilee."

Summary: An unexpected addition tests the limits of the family Jubilee and Logan are trying to form… (Part twelve in a series)

Rating: PG-13 

Author's Note: Like with parts one through eleven, if you have serious issues with W/J romantic pairings, DO NOT read this! You have been warned. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames deleted right after I tell you off for being a rude little moron. And people who flame without giving an email address are wussies.

Feedback and Archiving: Feedback please! If you're reading this at fanfiction.net, be nice and make use of that little review form at the bottom of the page and I'll be eternally grateful. Besides, feedback makes me want to write more… :-) Also, if you'd like to archive this anywhere, feel free, just let me know where you're putting it. Send all E-mail to addie_logan@yahoo.com or message me through AIM at ChereRogueMarie. Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far!

Shameless Website Plug: I like my website. I bet you will, too. Go visit it and prove my theory. And while you're there, check out all my stories and artwork. And if you really like it, sign up for my updates list, and you'll know whenever I add anything! http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan.  

Back Where the Sun Can Find You XII: 

Sinking

By: Addie Logan

****

**_I can tell by the way you're walking  
That you don't want company  
I'll let you alone and I'll let you walk on  
And in your own good time you'll be  
Back where the sun can find you  
Under the wise wishing tree  
And with all of them made we'll lie under the shade  
And call it a jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're talking  
That the past isn't letting you go  
But there's only so long you can take it all on  
And then the wrong's gotta be on its own  
And when you're ready to leave it behind you  
You'll look back, and all that you'll see  
Is the wreckage and rust that you left in the dust  
On your way to the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're listening  
That you're still expecting to hear  
Your name being called like a summons to all  
Who have failed to account for their doubts and their fears  
They can't add up to much without you  
And so if it were just up to me  
I'd take hold of your hand, saying come hear the band  
Play your song at the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're searching  
For something you can't even name  
That you haven't been able to come to the table  
Simply glad that you came  
And when you feel like this try to imagine  
That we're all like frail boats on the sea  
Just scanning the night for that great guiding light  
Announcing the jubilee_**

**_And I can tell by the way you're standing  
With your eyes filling with tears  
That it's habit alone keeps you turning for home  
Even though your home is right here  
Where the people who love you are gathered  
Under the wise wishing tree  
May we all be considered then straight on delivered  
Down to the jubilee_**

**_'Cause the people who love you are waiting  
And they'll wait just as long as need be  
When we look back and say those were halcyon days  
We're talking 'bout jubilee_**

*** *** ***

Wolverine could tell all wasn't right between his wife and foster daughter. They spoke to him only when they had to and didn't as much as look at each other.

The only time Logan saw Jubilee smile was when she was with Akira. He was surprised at how easily she took to motherhood. He watched her as she put a puzzle together with Akira. Logan smiled. The child seemed to be as fond of Jubilee as she was of him. He seemed almost desperate for her attention at times, and Logan wondered if Viper said as much as two words to the child a day.

Logan got up to join his wife and the child he was quickly beginning to consider his own. "Need any help?" he asked.

Akira looked up at Logan. "Mommy says I have to make the edges first. Help me find them."

Jubilee looked up at Logan and smiled at him. He smiled back. He was happier when the tension between the two of them wasn't so thick. "Where's Amiko?" Jubilee asked as Logan started helping with the puzzle.

"She said she was goin' outside fer a bit," Logan replied.

"You think she'll be all right?" Jubilee asked. "She does have crazed members of the Japanese mafia hunting her down, after all."

Logan shot her a look. "Behave."

"Her story just doesn't add up for me," Jubilee said softly. " She's been here for a week, and she certainly hasn't been acting like a girl who's fearing for her life."

"I know," Logan replied with a frown. "But she's my _daughter_. I have to give her the benefit of the doubt. She's had a rough life, and a lot of that is my fault. I wasn't there fer her when I shoulda been."

"All the more reason for her 'visit' to be guided by less than noble intentions. She let you think she was dead for years—why the sudden desire to rebuild a relationship? Her reason doesn't seem to hold up completely to me. It's like there's something missing."

"Mommy, is this an edge?"

Jubilee kissed the top of Akira's head. "Yes, sweetie." She turned back to Wolverine. "Look, it's nothing personal against Amiko, and it's not any sort of jealousy. I'd love for you to rebuild your relationship with her. I just don't think her desire to have one with you is genuine. I just…I don't trust her, Logan."

Wolverine knew he didn't fully trust Amiko himself, but he didn't want to admit that. She was his daughter—someone he'd considered his own since she was a baby—and he didn't like the idea of her being a threat to him or his new family. "Jubilation, she's my daughter, plain and simple. If she tells me she's here because her life's in danger, then that's why she's here."

"I can't believe you of all people would be so trusting in a situation like this! That woman is hiding something."

"Since when were you a telepath?" Logan snapped.

"Since when were you a gullible idiot?"

Akira looked up, his eyes darting between Wolverine and Jubilee. "Are you fighting?" he asked. "Mo—my old mommy—she always fights with people."

Jubilee smiled as best she could at Akira. "We're not fighting, sweetheart. We're just…having a discussion."

"Is that a bad thing?" Akira asked.

"No," Logan replied. "We're fine, kiddo." He ruffled Akira's hair before standing up. "I'll talk to you later, Jubilation."

Jubilee winced at his use of her full name. "Fine, Logan. Later."

Wolverine went outside to smoke a cigar.

*** *** ***

Amiko sat alone on a tree stump not far from Logan's cabin. She'd been there for a week already, and she knew she should have been long gone by then. Wolverine had caused her more pain in her life that anyone she'd ever known, but she couldn't bring herself to complete her objective if it meant betraying him. Her life hung in the balance, and she was worried about hurting the Wolverine. She had to laugh a little at that. Whether or not Logan was hurting should've meant nothing to her.

"I thought you would've been back in Madripoor days ago."

Amiko stood up quickly, trying not to tremble. "Princess…I didn't…I'm biding my time," she said, "Waiting for the right moment."

Viper grasped Amiko's chin, pulling her face up so she could meet her eyes. "I want my son. You promised me you'd bring him to me, and you haven't. Do you want your little _problem_ taken care of or not?"

"Princess, please, I'm trying! Jubilee doesn't let the boy out of her sight!"

Viper scoffed at that. "You mean to tell me that you can't handle _that_ little girl? You're a trained ninja for God's sake!"

Viper dropped her hand, and Amiko looked away. "I'm trying."

"No, you're not," Viper said, grabbing Amiko's hand this time. "I've had enough of you, child. I've come to collect you and bring you to your ex-boyfriend personally."

Amiko fought to pull herself free. "No, please, don't! Don't bring me to him. Please, Princess!"

"Then will you fetch my son now?"

Amiko thought about it. She feared her former lover more than anything, but she couldn't bring herself to turn Akira over to a mother who would only neglect him—especially if his father was Keniuchio Harada. She held her head a little higher. "No."

"No? Do you wish to die?"

"Better me than a child," Amiko spat. "He's with people who love him. I won't be party to putting him under your control again."

"Then you've chosen your own death," Viper said with a grin. "I guess it's an attempt for you to finally go noble, albeit a pitiful once, seeing as I'll get my son back whether you die or not." She raised her voice. "Guards!"

A group of men dressed in green stepped out from the trees. Amiko took a deep breath, wondering if this was really how it was all going to end. She decided she wouldn't let them take her alive. She'd rather die there than suffer unspeakable tortures at the hands of a member of the Yakuza.

Before Amiko's life could flash before her eyes, a terrible roar sounded from behind her. Amiko ducked as the guards began to fire at the wild animal attacking them. Viper barked an order for the guards to stop, but they were reacting in fear to whatever was coming at them and refused to let up.

Amiko suddenly realized what it was—Wolverine! Her heart leapt for a second when she thought he was rescuing her, but she soon realized he was most likely protecting Jubilee and Akira. Amiko's mouth set in a grim line of determination. She'd do what she should've done from the beginning—help Logan and his family.

Amiko stayed down, keeping out of the way of the gunfire and the berserker Wolverine. She walked into the house, only to find Viper already there, attempting to pull a screaming Akira away from Jubilee. Amiko moved silently into the room, grabbing a poker from beside the fireplace, and hitting Viper on the back of the head. Viper collapsed, and Jubilee jumped back with a scream. 

"It's just me," Amiko said, dropping the poker. "Logan's out back, fighting Viper's guards. We need to get Akira out of here. I know a place where Viper won't think to look."

"Where?" Jubilee asked, holding Akira possessively.

"Madripoor. Lowtown."

Jubilee gave Amiko a disbelieving look. "You honestly think Akira will be safe from Viper on the island she's declared herself princess of?"

"I have a friend there who can help us. He's the nicest guy in the world—wouldn't double-cross anyone for anything."

"Who is this guy?" Jubilee asked.

Amiko shrugged. "An assassin I know."

"You think we'll be safe with a Lowtown assassin? Did you hit yourself on the head with that thing before you came after Viper?"

"Just trust me," Amiko said, holding out her hand. "I don't want to cause anymore problems."

"You did this, didn't you?" Jubilee asked, gesturing to the unconscious Viper.

"Yes." Amiko looked down. "I made a mistake. I don't want to hurt you—I only want to help. Just come with me. You can trust me."

Jubilee decided that although it was against her better judgment, she'd go. It wasn't like they had any other options at the moment anyway. "We need to get Logan."

"I know. Is there a gun around here?"

"Left kitchen cabinet, top shelf," Jubilee replied.

Amiko nodded. "Get the boy in the car. I'll go for Logan."

Jubilee ran from the cabin, grabbing a coat for Akira on her way out. Amiko got the gun from the cabinet then started towards where she'd last seen Wolverine. She stopped when she got to Viper and noticed the green-haired woman was still breathing. She leveled the gun, cocking it to shoot. After a brief moment, she lowered it again, her hands trembling. She couldn't bring herself to kill someone in cold blood—not even someone as heartless as Viper. She went out to Wolverine, who was surrounded by felled guards. She'd thought she might have to take some out herself, but apparently Wolverine hadn't needed help. "Logan!" she called. "We're getting out of here! Viper's down!"

Wolverine turned, his nostrils flaring. He met Amiko's eyes before collapsing to the ground.

"Well, shit," Amiko muttered, sticking the gun in the waistband of her jeans then running to Logan. "C'mon, Wolverine," she said, kneeling beside him. "Ya gotta get up. Jubilee and Akira need you."

Logan fought to stand again. "I…I couldn't let them hurt ya, pun'kin," he said. 

Amiko's heart constricted. He had been trying to protect her! "We need to get out of here, Dad," she said softly.

Logan smiled then pushed himself to his feel. He could ignore the pain—he'd heal soon enough anyway. 

Amiko helped Logan to his Jeep, where Akira and Jubilee were waiting, before getting into the driver's side. "Where's the nearest airport that can get us to Madripoor?" she asked.

"Edmonton," Logan said with a labored breath. "Can you get there?"

"Yeah," Amiko replied. "It's where I flew in. Just didn't know if there was anything closer. Hold on." Amiko hit the gas and pulled out of there as quickly as possible. It was time for her to right some of the wrongs she had caused.

*** *** ***

For once, Amiko was actually happy to be back in Lowtown. Anywhere else, a man in torn clothes full of bullet holes followed by a haggard-looking woman carrying a mess of a child might cause a stir. As it was, no one noticed.

Amiko thanked her lucky stars that she'd been able to hide her association with David O'Connell from Viper and her ex alike. She stood at his door with Wolverine, Jubilee, and Akira, straightening her clothes and wiping off her runny eye make-up before knocking.

As soon as the man opened the door, Jubilee understood Amiko's last minute primping. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a remarkably good tan for the dark conditions of Lowtown, Madripoor. 

Amiko smiled as best she could. "Hi, Dave."

Dave frowned. "'Miko! Where the hell are you doin' here?" he asked in a Southern accent that Jubilee thought was heavy enough to put even Rogue to shame.

"I know you don't want to see me, but I really need your help," Amiko said. "Viper wants to kill me—and them." Amiko gestured to the three people standing behind her.

"Who are they?" Dave asked.

"My father, his wife, and their son—sort of."

Dave sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine, ya can hide here. But don't try anything with me, 'Miko. I ain't in the mood fer that."

Amiko nodded. "Thank you, Dave. I owe you for this one."

Dave just stepped away from the doorway to let them in. "There's a futon in the bedroom closet. I'll get it. It looks like y'all could use some rest. 'Miko, could ya help me?" Amiko nodded, following Dave into the other room.

Jubilee looked over at Wolverine. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" she asked. "Amiko's obviously just about the last person Dave wants here. What if he hands us over to Viper?"

Wolverine shook his head. "No. There's probably some bad blood there, but I could smell the attraction—and somethin' stronger, too. They want each other somethin' bad, darlin'."

Jubilee held the sleeping Akira tighter in her arms. "Well, I hope that works in our favor and not against us," she said.

Amiko and Dave came in then, dragging the futon, complete with pillows and blankets. "Here ya go," Dave said, arranging it on the floor. "Hope it's comfortable. There's a chair over there, 'Miko, if yer stayin', too. If that's not good enough, I'm sure I could dig up a rock, or spikes, or somethin'."

Wolverine was surprised to note that Amiko's lip trembled a little at that. "The chair will be fine," she said.

"Let me know if you need anything," Dave said, very obviously directing his words to Wolverine and Jubilee only. "I'm goin' to bed myself. Night." He gave a nod before going into his bedroom and shutting the door.

Amiko curled up in the chair and didn't say another word.

*** *** ***

Jubilee could tell Logan was asleep from the heavy snoring. She figured that was good, since sleep was the fastest way for him to heal. 

Amiko, on the other hand, was not asleep. Jubilee could tell that from the soft crying. She got up and went over to her. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Amiko wiped her face roughly. "Why should you care?" she asked. "I showed up and brought all this down on your family."

Jubilee frowned. "Look Amiko, I don't know what you did exactly, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I can tell you had to swallow a lot of pride to come here, and you genuinely seem to want to help us."

"I don't want that child hurt. Or Logan…"

"Everything will be fine," Jubilee said, wanting to say something to comfort Amiko, although she didn't feel so optimistic herself.

"Dave hates me, y'know," Amiko sniffled.

Jubilee realized the root of Amiko's tears—she was in love with Dave, but had done something to drive him away. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Jubilee said. "Why don't you just go talk to him?'

Amiko shook her head. "I couldn't. Dave's such a sweet guy, and I'm well, no good whatsoever. And I was so _mean_ to him."

"Didn't you say he's an assassin?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how sweet can he really be?"

Amiko wiped at her eyes again. "He's really just a simple guy from Georgia. Loves his mother. He's picky about who he kills, and he always apologizes first."

Jubilee raised an eyebrow at how normal that seemed to Amiko, but she figured when your parental figures where Wolverine and Yukio… "Well, if he is such a nice guy, maybe he'll forgive you for whatever it was you did."

"Do you really think I should talk to him?'

"I do."

"Jubilee?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you really love my father?"

"With all my heart."

Amiko stood up, a small smile on her face. "I'll go talk to Dave." She ran off, and Jubilee got back on the futon with Logan and Akira. She watched them sleep, vowing to protect her family with everything she had.

*** *** ***

"Dave, are you awake?" Amiko asked as she quietly walked into his room.

Dave sighed heavily. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. "You're not going to make an attempt to seduce me, are you?"

Amiko couldn't help but smile a little at that. "No, Dave. I'll…respect your wishes. I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Dave asked, sitting up in bed and crossing his arms over his chest.

Amiko should've known he wouldn't make it easy for her. "For running off when I said I loved you. For being such a raging bitch. If it makes you feel any better, I got myself in all sorts of trouble after I left you."

Dave looked down. "That doesn't make me feel better. I don't like to see ya in trouble, 'Miko." He took a deep breath. "Did ya mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"When ya said ya loved me."

"Yes."

Dave held out his arms, and Amiko moved into them, kissing him. After a moment, Dave pulled away. "Still living like a monk?" Amiko asked.

Dave grinned at her. "Until I'm married. It's one of the few things Mama ever asked of me."

Amiko rubbed herself against him. "But doesn't that make things…_hard_ for you?"

Dave moved her off his lap and gave her a stern look. "Behave yourself, Amiko."

Amiko pouted. "Must I?"

"Yes," Dave replied. "And tell me what's goin' on."

"I shouldn't."

"'Miko, ya know me. I ain't gonna rat ya out, and I ain't gonna _kick_ ya out either. I just need t'know if I'm riskin' my life, and if I am, why."

Amiko sighed. "I guess I do owe you that much. That child we came in with, well, that's Viper's son—Prince Akira. After some trouble I got in, Viper told me she'd help me out of it if I got her son away from Wolverine. The problem was to do that I'd have to betray my father. I thought I could. Dave, he's hurt me so much, and I thought hurting him back would be easy. But I couldn't. Viper came after me, and I ran. I didn't know where I could go where we'd be safe, and I thought you'd help me—if you didn't hate me too much."

Dave pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I could never hate you, 'Miko, no matter what you did. And I'll always help you."

Amiko felt tears forming up in her eyes again and tried to hold them back, figuring she probably already looked enough like a raccoon. "You shouldn't love me, Dave. I'm the kind of girl your mother warned you about."

"I don't think so. I think Mama would love you. I still want to take you to meet her."

"I might take you up on that," Amiko replied. "If I live through this, that is."

"You'll live," Dave said. "I'd give up my own life before I'd let you lose yours." He kissed her cheek. "One question, though. What sort of trouble did you get yourself in to exactly?"

Amiko looked down. "I tried to get back to you."

"To _me_?"

"Yeah. I told Sanoske it was over. Didn't tell him why, just said I wanted to end it. He said no woman could leave him, and tried to have me killed. Viper said she'd erase the hit if I'd just do this one thing for her. I didn't want to, but I had to get away from Sanoske. Now I've ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined a damn thing," Dave said. Amiko found his words surprisingly comforting. "I'll help ya with yer dad and his family, and then we'll work out everything else. I promise. I'll never let Viper hurt ya."

"We need to get them someplace safe," Amiko said. "Viper knows where they live."

"Have they thought about givin' up the kid?" Dave asked.

"They can't give that little boy to Viper!" Amiko exclaimed. "She's got to be a terrible mother. I certainly couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. Besides, my father and Viper…well, they have a history. That won't stop her from wanting him dead."

"What about the boy's father?"

Amiko sighed. "I know him…from a long time ago. He helped support me as a child. I have a lot of respect for him, but in all honesty, I think he's less than stable."

"So we're pretty much screwed then?" Dave asked with a sigh.

"That's the gist of it."

Dave lay down again, holding Amiko chastely against him. "Maybe things'll look better in the mornin'."

"Always the optimist," Amiko joked, although her tone betrayed her grim outlook. She kissed him lightly. "I love you, David. No matter what, I want you to know that."

"I love you, too," Dave replied, holding her close and deciding that some promises sure were difficult to keep—even to your own mother.

*** *** ***

Dave watched Logan nervously. Like most of the denizens of Lowtown, he'd heard of "Patch," and the reality of coming face to face with him when he was in love with Patch's daughter was a little unnerving. 

Logan looked up at Dave. "You have somethin' t'say to me, kid, or do ya just have a habit of starin'?"

Dave turned a little red. "Well, it's just, um, you're sorta a legend around here, sir, and well, Amiko and I, we're um, well…"

"You want to know if I'm gonna kill ya fer bangin' my daughter?"

Dave's face grew redder, and his eyes got wide. "I'm not doin' _that_, sir. Wouldn't do _that_ unless she was my wife."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how gullible do you think I am?"

"It's the honest-to-God truth, sir," Dave said. "I've never done _that_ with any woman. I made a promise to Mama."

Logan could smell Dave wasn't lying, although for once he wasn't sure if he could believe what his senses were telling him. "Wow. I guess Amiko wasn't kiddin' when she said you were the world's nicest assassin."

Dave somehow managed to blush more. "Bein' an assassin doesn't mean ya can't love yer mama."

"No, I guess it doesn't," Logan said, his expression almost a frown. "So do you have any plans fer marryin' Amiko?"

"I'd like to," Dave replied. "When she's ready, that is. Don't wanna rush her."

"Well, I think you'd make one hell of a son-in-law."

"Does that mean ya ain't gonna kill me?"

"Course not. Yer hidin' me, my wife, and my kids at yer own expense," Logan said. "That means more t'me than I could ever tell ya."

"I don't like to see innocent people hurt," Dave said, "And that boy's as innocent as they come."

Logan nodded. "Yer a good man, Dave."

"Well, I try."

Logan clasped his shoulder. He knew that even if he didn't survive this one, it wouldn't be because he'd been betrayed by Dave O'Connell.

*** *** ***

Jubilee found being cooped up in a tiny Lowtown apartment rather nerve-wracking. She felt as if she was just sitting there, waiting for Viper to come and take Akira from her. She wondered if it was even worth it. Why were they risking so much to keep this child from his mother?

Jubilee watched Akira as he took a nap on Dave's futon and knew exactly why she was keeping the boy from Viper—that woman would never be able to offer him the kind of life a child needed. But what kind of life could Jubilee offer? Viper obviously wasn't going to let him go without a fight. If Jubilee tried to hold on to Akira, they'd be forever living on the run.

Jubilee realized she had some important things to consider, and in the end, she may have to consider giving up the boy that called her mommy.

*** *** ***

Will Akira go back to Viper, stay with Jubilee, or start a new life entirely? Find out in part XIII of _Back Where the Sun Can Find You_…


End file.
